Teen Titans Transformers: Season 1
by Jerry65
Summary: A small group of Autobots leave their war-torn planet and crash on the planet Earth. They will meet a small group of teenage superheroes and fight together. How will the Autobots adapt to this new, strange place? And how will the Titans fight their new enemy, the Decepticons? This isn't based on any Transformers continuity and takes place after Trouble in Tokyo.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions Part 1

**Introductions Part 1**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans or Transformers, duh.**

 **This is basically how the Autobots came to Earth. This story is not based on any continuity. If you are asking, Rodimus, Bumblebbe, and Longarm all look like their Animated design. Bulkhead looks like Prime design.**

* * *

"LOOK OUT!" said Kup. He was in the middle of training some soldiers for the Autobot army. Things weren't looking so great though. His students were far behind the other trainees, and it was only a matter of time before Optimus would ask for another group of well-trained Bots to help fight. To make things worse, all his students were in a simulation. And completely failing.

"Hot Rod, pay attention! For Primus' sake, you could get killed if you don't!"

"Skram! Don't just stand there and look like a cyberfox in headlights, throw the grenade already!"

"Quickslinger, don't wait to reload! Just get another gun nearby you and use it!"

"Blaster! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Send Steeljaw or Ramhorn in to support your teammates!

"You guys need to work on your teamwork. When you are in that battlefield, there will be lots of Autobots that you will need to work with cooperatively." Kup said.

"I'm trying to, if Skram would just throw his grenades where the Cons are, not where our fellow soldiers are!" Quickslinger said. Skram glared at her before trying to defend himself.

"Well, I would know where to throw them if Blaster would stop playing his "victory music" whenever we're in battle." Skram looks at Blaster, who only gives a small shrug.

"It doesn't matter what you guys are doing, as long as you're helping each other out!" Kup was about to leave the room when Skram tripped and dropped a grenade. The pin was loose and easily came off upon impact. Kup turned around to see the grenade on the floor.

"Grenade!" Kup yelled. All his trainees ran out of the room. "So this is how I die" he thought. "I'm gonna get blown up by one of my own students and they aren't gonna help me."

Just then, one of the students, Hot Rod, jumped and got the grenade. He then threw it to the other side of the room where it blew a massive hole in the wall.

"Are you okay?" Hot Rod asked. Kup looked at him as though something changed. He remembered his punk attitude. And he remembered telling Hot Rod he was "All smoke and no flame."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why did you do that?"

"To save you I guess. Did I do great?" Hot Rod asked. He had a hopeful look, one that screams "Please don't say I did well".

"Yeah kid, you did great. Better than you fellow teammates." This statement made Hot Rod smile. As Kup was about to leave the room, Hot Rod stopped him.

"Hey, you think I'll do something great one day?"

"Whadda you mean kid?" Kup asked, interested in what he wanted to talk about.

"I mean do you think I'll do something great one day. You know, like storming Megatron's base or taking down Soundwave or-"

"I think you'll do just fine. Just try hard enough and maybe Optimus could assign you to a unique mission. You seem like someone who would do something great. I just have a feeling you will. But you gotta finish your training first."

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

A few thousand years later…

"Bulkhead, I need you to take out those heavy troops to the left. Windblade and I will take the ones on the right. Bumblebee, protect Nautica while she disarms the bomb."

"Okay, got it." Bulkhead replied.

Rodimus' team was taking down a small Decepticon bomb squad. Everything was going well. Nautica just needs to disarm the bomb and they win.

"Um, uh oh." Nautica said.

"Uh oh? What did you do now? Are we all gonna be blown to oblivion? Do we have a small amount of time to escape?" Bumblebee said. He did not like the idea of becoming a death in the war that has torn their planet apart.

"I didn't mess up! It's just that this bomb is more complex than I thought."

"Just make sure not to kill us all." Rodimus shouted from afar.

"I'll try…"

Nautica desperately cut wires. She had to be careful though. One mistake could destroy everyone nearby. That includes her whole team and the Autobots fighting in the nearby area. She had two wires left. One could deactivate the bomb. The other would instantly kill everybody.

"Red, or purple…"

"Just pick one!" Bumblebee yelled. He was currently being punched by a large Leaper. Bulkhead's flail then landed right on the Leaper's back. The Leaper let go of Bumblebee, feeling the immense pain on it's back. Before they know it, the Leaper explodes violently.

"Don't rush her! Take your time Nautica!" Windblade said reassuringly.

"Um, You do realize the bomb is timed, right Windblade?" Rodimus asked.

"Yes I know. I was just trying to be nice."

"Okay. hopefully she picks the right one."

Nautica looked back and forth. Red or purple. Why was it so hard to choose? She decided to just trust her gut. What could go wrong?

Nautica snipped the purple wire. The bomb immediately deactivates. Nautica released a sigh of relief. She just saved them.

"Great job!" Rodimus said, with a cheerful look.

"Yeah. I was scared for a moment, thinking you would blow us to bits." Bumblebee said.

"WELL DONE!" Windblade shouted hugging Nautica.

"Thanks guys."

* * *

The group returned back to Iacon, where they were told they were being assigned their new mission.

"I hope this mission is a fun one!" Windblade says, still happy about the last one they were in.

"It's probably another supply run or bomb disarming. Just the usual." Rodimus said. It's been a few thousand years since he was just a trainee. A few thousand years since Kup told him he could do something great…

At the Decagon, Rodimus' team was there awaiting orders. Optimus Prime, Kup, and Ultra Magnus walked into the room.

"Rodimus, I see you came back i one piece." Optimus said. His voice was known to silence a room.

"Yes we did. We also disarmed the bomb and Ironhide's troops are safe from any other bombs in the area." Rodimus responded.

"Good. I know, you are probably expecting another small mission. But your next mission will be big." Optimus said.

"Wait, so is it big as in it's gonna help another army or big as in it might help us win?" Bumblebee asked.

"This mission is very important. And to answer your question, Bumblebee, yes, it can help us win this war." Everyone's eyes went big, especially Rodimus. This was the moment he had been waiting for.

"As you may have heard, Cybertron is dying. It has lost the ability to support life, and therefore create any energon." Optimus said with a stern look. Everyone knew a low Energon supply was bad. They needed Energon to fuel their weapons. To fuel them.

"In this mission, you will travel the galaxy and look for something else we can use as a fuel source. Megatron already started to take over planets and civilizations, but from the information we have, he hasn't succeeded in finding a valuable fuel source."

"But to travel the whole entire galaxy like that, you would need a really good ship. One with Quantum engines, a good weapons system," Nautica trailed off.

"Yes. That's why you will take this ship." Optimus said. He nodded to Ultra Magnus, who pulled up a screen.

"This is the Lynx. It has Quantum engines, a great weapons system, and modern Cybertronian controls." Ultra Magnus said. He looked at Nautica, who was acting like this was the best thing she had seen.

"Wow, and we get to actually use this?" Rodimus said. He couldn't wait. Finally, the moment he had been waiting for!

"Yes kiddo, but be careful. Ever since Megatron's conquest of some planets, Cybertronians haven't been so popular with other civilizations. Best to keep a low profile." Kup said. Just then, Perceptor walked in.

"These are holomatter will allow you to project a holomatter disguise from far away. That way, you can keep a low profile and just stay in your ship. The holomatter disguise does take a minute to solidify, so don't let anyone touch you. Also, you can't feel pain while in holomatter, so pay attention. If you have to, pretend you are hurt." Perceptor said.

"You understand your mission right?" Optimus said, looking at the team. "They will do well" he thought to himself.

"Yes, we do" everyone said in unison.

"Then get ready. You leave first thing tomorrow."

"Got it Prime. We won't let you down!" Rodimus said with a big smile on his face. The team leaves, and Optimus, Kup, Ultra magnus and Perceptor look at each other.

"Do you think they will do well? Ultra Magnus asked.

"C'mon, I trained the kid. I've seen his team fight. They can handle it." Kup said reassuringly.

"Let's go and get their things ready. Megatron won't know what we are up to." Optimus said. Little did they know, Laserbeak had been watching and recording the whole thing…

* * *

Kaon. The Decepticon City. The first city taken over by Megatron. Laserbeak was flying over to the Darkmount, Megatron's impenetrable fortress. Laserbeak had important info that the Decepticon leader needed to hear.

"Laserbeak has returned." said Soundwave in his monotonous voice.

"Laserbeak! Play your recordings!" Megatron ordered.

"This mission is very important. And to answer your question, Bumblebee, yes, it can help us win this war." As the recording played, Megatron listened to every last bit.

"Let's go and get their things ready. Megatron won't know what we are up to." the recording said before it ended.

"Oh Optimus, if only you knew…" Megatron said slyly, with a smile on his face.

"Please, I don't know what their plan is! I don't know where Ironhide is attacking next! Just let me go, I won't tell anyone what I saw!" the Autobot plead.

"That's what they all say. Then, when they leave, they tell all their superiors what they saw and how they can defeat us. But you know what? Your just some useless soldier. No information for me to use." Tarn said, his voice getting lower by the second. His "killer voice" as some might call it was something many feared. Not to mention the fact that he has extraordinary combat skills.

"Please I'm ack-" the Autobot tried to fight back, but it was useless.

"Aw, don't be scared. Y'know, torturing prisoners is a process. You have to make them feel safe. Then, when they feel like everything will be okay and that Primus is on their side, you bring them into a world of pain and suffering. If they don't tell you the information, you threaten their lives or just dispose of them. How unfortunate…" Tarn said, the last sentence being a quiet whisper. The Autobot soldier could feel his spark giving up.

"Now, what do you have to say?" Tarn's voice got even quieter. The Autobot's spark gave up and his head exploded violently, sending little bits and pieces all over the interrogation room.

"If your done with that, Megatron wants you in the briefing room. Now." Starscream said amusingly.

"Very well."

"Lord Megatron, what is it that you request?" Tarn said.

"I want you to find a valuable fuel source. Our energon supplies are depleting every second and we are running out of it."

"Yes, I can tell. But where do I look?"

"In this solar system. It has several planets. One has inhabited life on it. The others are barren wastelands. The Autobots are already searching." Megatron said, pulling up a screen.

"This is their ship. Find it, and destroy it and everyone on board. Understood?"

"Yes Lord Megatron. But why are you not coming"

"I am needed here. If Optimus is staying, I need to as well. That way, the Autobots don't have an advantage over us."

"Who do I bring?" Tarn asks. Megatron then gave him a list of Decepticons to bring with him.

"This are the Decepticons assigned to go along with you."

"You want me to bring Starscream? He would try to stage a mutiny once we take off!"

"Yes, but I trust You will keep him in line. Oh, and don't fail me." Megatron said.

"As you wish Lord Megatron."

* * *

"Alright, are we good to go?" Rodimus said cheerfully. "This was it" he thought.

"Yep. The engines are in great condition, the weapons and shields are all fully powered, and we are ready to take off!" Nautica said.

"Think about it Bulkhead! We are about to embark on a awesome adventure!" Bumblebee said.

"I know, you already told me" Bulkhead replied, rolling his eyes. The whole team was excited about the mission. If they succeeded, they would be famous as the Autobots that helped win the war. They would be heroes.

"Hey, are we lifting off right now?" Carnifex said. He had missed the briefing, being stuck in a medibay. Nearby, Longarm was helping load some crates inside the Lynx.

"Yes, we should be." Windblade said with excitement.

"Alright, well, we are ready for takeoff Optimus! Don't worry, I won't fail you!" Rodimus shouted.

"May Primus be with you. Goodbye Rodimus." Optimus replied, waving at the departing Autobots.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Darkmount, Tarn was preparing to leave in the Nemesis with his crew.

"Alright, roll call. Just say if you are here or not."

"Starscream."

"Here"

"Soundwave."

"Present"

"Astrotrain."

"Here"

"Blitzwing."

"Here."

"Octane."

"Hm? Oh, here."

"Are all the Constructicons here as well?"

"Yes, all Constructicons are present." replied Scrapper.

"Is the whole Reflector team here as well?"

"Affirmative. We just got here because of somebody…" Viewfinder said, looking at Spyglass.

"Hey, I wanted to stop for Energon goodies, is that so bad?" Spyglass said trying to defend himself. Spyglass was dumb, though, so no one took him seriously.

"It appears we are all accounted for. Everyone on board and prepare to launch. We can't let the Autobots get a headstart." Tarn ordered. Everyone entered the Nemesis, making sure everything was functioning properly. And with that, they took off.

* * *

"Finally. We are in space. I still can't believe this is happening." Rodimus said, leaning back on his chair.

"Yes, this is all new to us, but I'm sure we can manage." Longarm said. Everyone was doing their own thing. Windblade was looking out a window. Nautica was checking every control on the ship. Carnifex was piloting the ship. And Bumblebee and Bulkhead were fooling around in the back.

"Wanna see who can make those crates fall the fastest?" Bumblebee said.

"Um, sure. But let's not destroy anything, ok?" Bulkhead said. The two then started shooting the stacked up empty crates making them fall. When the last crate fell, the whole ship rocked.

"I swear, that wasn't me…" Bulkhead said.

"There's another ship behind us. It's gunning us down!" Carnifex said as he read the scanners.

"Decepticons…" Rodimus said under his breath. "No, no, no, this can't be happening! How did they find out?" Rodimus said in his head.

A holographic image popped up. It was Tarn sending a transmission.

"Greetings Autobots! I'm feeling a little kind today and I'm giving you one option: turn your ship around, or be prepared to be boarded. Once we board, there will be no survivors." The transmission ended, and all the Autobots looked at each other, fear in all of their eyes.

"What do we do? We can't fight them! That's Tarn, a powerful Decepticon commander. Not to mention that their ship is bigger than ours! We're toast!" Longarm said. It was pretty obvious he wanted to surrender.

"As much as I want to, we can't surrender. The Autobots depend on this mission. Carnifex, Bulkhead, since you two are our heavy hitters go for the large guys. Everyone else pick a target you see." Rodimus said. He looked confident on the outside, but on the inside he was worried. This could go bad in so many ways.

"We refuse to surrender Tarn. We won't turn this ship around and there is nothing you can do to make us!"

"Very well. Prepare to be boarded and killed. And just to be clear, I'm going to give you the most pain you will ever experience." Tarn said. The Nemesis got closer to the Lynx. A small tube was sent down and attached itself to the ship. The group can hear the Decepticons coming in. All they can do is wait, and fight for their lives...

* * *

 **So, how was it? Btw, Carnifex is Overlord."Carnifex" is name given to his third party toy from Mastermind Creations. Also, if you watched Animated, it's pretty obvious who Longarm is. The Teen Titans will be introduced in the next part, trust me. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions Part 2

**Introductions Part 2**

 **Rated:K+**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Transformers OR Teen Titans. That's DC and Hasbro.**

 **I know, it's only been a day since I started this, but I was so eager to continue it. As promised, the Teen Titans will be featured here.**

* * *

"Laserbeak, Ravage, eject. Operation, devastation." Soundwave ordered. His chest compartment opened and out came Laserbeak and Ravage, ready to tear down any Autobot in their way.

"Can't wait to kill another Autobot!" Blitzwing said pumping his fist in the air.

"I know. We haven't been in another battle for a few days now. Hopefully this will go quick and easy so we can get straight to searching for whatever Megatron wants." Astrotrain said. Just then, Tarn walked out of the tube, his dual fusion cannon on his arm. He looked as if he could kill these Autobots just by talking, which he can.

"Remember, I want no survivors. Everyone on this ship is to be terminated on the spot." The Decepticons walked into the bridge, only to find it empty. The Reflectors were guarding the escape pods, so if the Autobots decided to run, there was an even slimmer chance of survival.

"Tarn to Viewfinder, do you copy?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"The Autobots aren't in the bridge. Did they go to the escape pods?"

"No. Nobody is here except for us."

"Very well. Be alert though."

"Well, where could they be Tarn? What, give up yet? Did your leadership skills fail you when you needed them?" Starscream said in a mocking tone. This wasn't surprising from Starscream. He did this to every superior he had.

"No. They couldn't have run, there is no where to go!" Tarn said, still looking around. "Where were they? They are just young bots, it shouldn't be this hard!" he thought.

"Aww, did you miss us? I'm touched." a voice said. Tarn looked up, and Rodimus jumped down from the ceiling and kicked him in the face. He landed right in front of Tarn, taking out his bow. Bulkhead and Carnifex then came out from behind Blitzwing and Astrotrain and punched them. The rest of the Autobots came out of their hiding places, ready for a fight.

"Well, I'm genuinely impressed. You managed to pull off a small surprise attack. But your games end now." This last sentence was much quieter than the others he said. The Autobots then started to feel pain radiating through their bodies. He was using his famous "killer voice".

"What's the matter? Does hurt to hear me speak? I was hoping you all would be a kind audience and listen to what I have to say." His voice was getting quieter. Tarn then turned his head toward the other Decepticons. They all knew exactly what he would say.

"Decepticons. Kill. Them. All." And with that, the Decepticons picked targets and charged. Bulkhead and Blitzwing were throwing punches at each other before Blitzwing knelt down and fired liquid nitrogen from his cannon barrel, turning Bulkhead into a popsicle. Carnifex was fighting Astrotrain and was for a bit, winning, but then Blitzwing turned around and shot him in the back several times. On the other side of the room, Starscream was firing his null rays at Windblade. She tried deflecting as many as she can with her swords, but was pulled into a bearhug by Longhaul. Nautica was being cornered by Scavenger and Bonecrusher while Longarm was being beaten up by the Reflectors. Bumblebee was running around while shooting at Laserbeak, while Ravage pounced on him and knocked him over.

"Look around you, Rodimus. Did you REALLY think you would succeed?" Tarn said while pinning Rodimus onto a nearby table. They were losing. The Decepticons were winning and the Autobots were losing. Tarn leaned in closer and started to whisper.

"You should have surrendered when you had the chance. You should have turned back. At least then your team wouldn't be completely mauled by my Decepticons. What do you have to say now? Any smart comments? Any insults to throw at me?"

"Just one." Rodimus said very weakly.

"Then what is it you want to say?" Tarn said, putting his dual fusion cannon to Rodimus' head.

"You put me too close to the controls, idiot." And with that, Rodimus stomped on Tarn's foot making him yell in pain. He then quickly grabbed the nearby lever and pulled it. The ship then started to move very fast through space. This knocked everybody back. Spyglass then tripped and accidentally fired a rocket into the engine room, which made a loud boom.

"Decepticons, retreat!" Tarn ordered. All the Decepticons on the ship quickly left to the Nemesis. Tarn was gonna let them crash. But once they got to the tube, they were all knocked over as the Nemesis collided with the Lynx. Both ships were going down.

"I'm gonna make a jump!" shouted Rodimus.

"Are you insane? What if their ship collides into the bridge and kills us all?" Bumblebee said with his eyes going wide with fear.

"Trust me, we should jump! I'm taking us into nearby planet called Earth."

"Just do it!" Longarm shouted. Rodimus then pushed a lever forward, and both ships disappeared into the emptiness of space.

As the ships approached Earth, Tarn separated the two ships. The Nemesis had taken heavy damage from the collision. The engines were busted and the left wing had been completely destroyed. The Lynx wasn't doing any better, however. The engines were fried, and the ship was falling apart. Both ships then started to crash in different areas.

"Brace for impact!" Rodimus yelled. And both ships came crashing down to Earth…

* * *

The Tower was perfectly normal. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games and arguing, Robin was training, and Starfire was talking to Raven who was trying to read.

"Dude, rematch. Now." Beast Boy demanded, determined to beat Cyborg in at least one game.

"Sure, but you know I'll kick your butt every time." Cyborg responded. This made Beast Boy frown even more. They both sat back down and started to play.

"Friend Raven, we have not gone to the mall in awhile. Shall we go shopping?" Starfire asked.

"No."

"But-"

"No thank you. I just want to read." The door to the living room then opened, and Robin walked in.

"Guys, we have a situation. Last night, a ship crashed. The authorities don't know the origin of the ship and asked us to check it out." Robin said. This distracted Cyborg long enough for Beast Boy to score several hits on him, making him lose.

"Yeah, I won, I won, you lost, I won!" Beast Boy chanted. Cyborg just rolled his eyes.

"Dude let's go" He said as he pulled Beast Boy to the door.

"Woah…" was the first word to come out of Robin's mouth. The crash site was big. The ship was BIG. The Titans all glanced at it before Robin started the investigation.

"Split up and see if you can find anything useful we can use." The team then split up and started searching. Robin found a large pistol sitting on the ground.

"Wow, whoever pilots this ship is pretty big. Look at the size of this gun!"

"It shouldn't be hard to find a giant person running around the city then." Raven said. Beast Boy morphed into a Bloodhound and started sniffing around when he tripped and fell on a wall. This knocked over a pile of rubble and something red fell. Beast Boy morphed back and looked at it. It looked like a small face.

"Guys! I found something!" Beast Boy shouted. Everyone ran to his location and saw the red face. None of the knew what that was. None of them except Starfire.

"Star, what's wrong?" Robin asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I recognize that symbol. I know what it is. And it is very bad."

"What is it?" Cyborg asked.

"Maybe it's a killer monster and that face is gonna come alive and eat us!" Beast Boy said. He had obviously watched too many horror movies.

"It is a badge. A Cybertronian badge. The Cybertronians are in a very long war and one of the leaders, Megatron, is a very bad person. My people even risked conquer from him."

"So, is this badge a bad sign?" Raven asked, intrigued to learn more.

"No. It belongs to an Autobot. They are good and they fight Megatron. They must be in the city and we must help them!" The group then heard a bank alarm. A bank robbery, very common in Jump City. They left the ship behind and all went to where the alarm was sounded.

* * *

Much earlier…

"Urrr" was the first word Rodimus said when he woke up. He saw the whole ship, which was a mess. The controls looked pretty fried. There were holes punctured everywhere. The ceiling was falling apart. And from what he gathered, they had crashed on the planet.

"Windblade. Bumblebee. Longarm. Guys, wake up!" Everyone woke up to him shouting. The team was lucky they hadn't died during the crash. Nautica walked over to a computer and opened the scanners.

"This ship is in pretty bad shape. As for the planet, there are organic lifeforms, so we should tread lightly." The group then made it outside. It was dark out, but they could see several buildings nearby.

"Let's go over there. Maybe we can find a way to hide and use our holomatters." Carnifex said pointing to a nearby thicket of trees. Nautica then pulled out a small computer out and opened it. There were some vehicles listed below.

"Perceptor said we would need to pick alt modes of the vehicles. That way, we blend in more."

"Got it. So, do we just pick one we want?" Bulkhead said. There was a off road vehicle with big wheels he wanted to try.

"Yes, but your body needs to be compatible." Nautica said. Everyone picked their alt modes. After that, they all transformed and explored the city. They would explore the whole city until morning, when the sun came out.

"Alright, now that we kinda have a feel of what is here, we should start looking for fuel sources. Remember, we have to find a fuel source that the Autobots could possibly use." rodimus said, reminding them of what they were here to do. They then heard a alarm off the distance. It had a ringing noise and it wasn't hard for them to hear it.

"What is that?" Bumblebee asked.

"I have no clue. Let's check it out!" Rodimus said, seeming to have forgotten about what he just said.

* * *

"Ha, looks like the Teen Titans are late. That's better for me, since I get away with all this cash!" Dr. Light said.

"You sure about that Dr. Light?" He turned around to see all five teenage heroes, ready to kick his butt again like always.

"Oh. Well, you can't stop me this time! I'll use this money to make another suit that is an improved version. It'll be much more durable than the others, and once that happens all I need is the crystal girl and I can rule the world!"

"Dude, you just told us your whole entire plan." Beast Boy said, nodding his head in utter disbelief.

"Oh, um beware the light!" Dr. Light said as he fired a beam of light at the Titans, who simply moved out of the way.

"Rodimus, look! Those guys are fighting! Shouldn't we help them?"

"Sorry, Windblade, but we can't reveal ourselves."

"But that man is hurting those younger ones." Nautica said, sounding worried at what might happen.

"Well...fine, we'll help them"

"Yay!" both Nautica and Windblade said in through their comm link.

Dr. Light was starting to make his escape. Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and tried to catch him, but was blinded by a light beam shot from Dr. Light. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon while Starfire threw starbolts at him. They were soon taken down by counter fire from Dr. Light.

"What? Afraid of the light Titans?" he said with an evil Raven and Robin chased him, seven multi-colored vehicles stopped in front of him, blocking his path.

"What is the meaning of this? Get out of my way yo-" Dr. Light was interrupted when all the vehicles soon transformed into giant robots. All had the red faced badge on them except one, who had a flame decal on his chest.

" What, afraid of us?" Rodimus said, pulling his bow out. They pulled their weapons out and aimed at Dr. Light, who looked more terrified than ever.

"Wha-but- ohhhhhh" Dr. Light said as he fainted. Robin and the other Titans then walked over to the giant robots.

"Are you the Autobots?" Robin asked. Rodimus was shocked at how this person knew what an Autobot was. Then again, their Great War had been a popular topic of discussion among many civilizations…

"Yes we are, but how did you know? Let me guess, you heard about our civil war? Or was it the badges?"

"No, actually Starfire told us about you. We found your ship and we investigated." Robin said.

"Wait, Starfire?" Rodimus looked down to see a familiar Tamaranian.

"Hot Rod?" Starfire responded, finally recognizing him.

"Actually, it's Rodimus now. I didn't really like "Hot Rod"."The Titans and Autobots were all confused how they knew each other.

"Oh, apologize, I knew Hot R- I mean Rodimus when he helped save my people from conquest."

"Yeah, I was part of a small Autobot army. We won and kicked the Decepticon's tailpipe all the way back to Cybertron!" Rodimus said. The rest of the Autobots then knew what he was talking about. The Battle of Tamaran was one of Megatron's first attempts at an invasion of another planet.

"So, is this how you knew what Cybertronians are?" Robin asked.

"Yes, it is" Starfire responded.

"Dudes, so you guys are giant robots from outer space! That's so cool!" Beast Boy said, with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, um, we prefer the term Cybertronians rather than robots." Bumblebee said. Just then, some neon colored construction vehicles ran through bunch of parked cars. They all transformed, and all had a badge. But this badge was different. It was purple, and looked more like a mask rather than a face.

"Hello Autobots, we were gonna check out your ship to see if you survived, but I guess we found our answer already. Constructicons attack!" Scrapper said.

"Decepticons?" Raven asked.

"Yep. There were more when we came here, but I guess this is just a small scout group." Carnifex confirmed. The two groups got ready to battle. The Autobots and Titans were soon winning very easily. Just then, the Constructicons regrouped.

"No one gets by the Constructicons. Constructicons, merge to form Devastator!"

They had no idea what they were about to do. But then one by one, all of the Constructicons had transformed into a body part and combined to form a much larger Cybertronian.

"Oh, no" Bumblebee said.

"What is that?" Robin asked.

"We're totally dead." Beast Boy said. The Constructicons soon finished combining, and there stood Devastator, the first combiner.

"Prepare for devastation!"

 **Did you like part two? I was gonna wait till later to make Devastator appear, but I decided why not. If you are asking, the reason I chose Tarn to be a main bad guy and not Megatron is because I feel Megatron is used a bit too much. And yes, if you know who the "crystal girl" is and what episode I'm referencing, then you are great!**


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions Part 3

**Introductions Part 3**

 **Rated: K+ (although the quote I used for Tarn may be a little dark.)**

 **I know, I know, I wrote this chapter one day after chapter 2, but I just felt like finishing Introductions. At the moment, I don't really have an update schedule, so I'll update this story whenever I have time.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I- Nope. Still don't own anything. Not at all.**

* * *

Devastator charged at the group, his fists ready to pummel anyone standing in his way. The Titans and Autobots all moved out of the way, causing him to run into a nearby building. This only made Devastator fill with rage, and he let out a devastating roar before charging again.

"It seems that the Constructicons merged minds when they combined, but since they all have different personalities, the combiner's mind is unstable." Nautica said as she rolled out of the way.

"Since when did we start calling this a combiner?" Bumblebee asked. He had landed right next to her after he had been kicked by the gestalt.

"Who cares? We can call it whatever the heck we want and it would still try and kill us!" Cyborg shouted before firing his sonic cannon. The blast seemed to have little effect on the combiner, who just turned around and shot the ground near his feet sending Cyborg flying. Carnifex transformed into a tank and started to fire at Devastator while Starfire was flying and carrying Robin over him.

"Shall I let go now?"

"Yes, now!" Robin yelled. As she let go, he took out a few smoke bombs and threw some at the combiner's face, blinding him. He landed on his shoulder, and took out his bo staff when Devastator turned and looked at him. He looked at Robin, thinking of him as a pest. A pest that he needs to squash. Devastator smacked his shoulder, but Robin just jumped out of the way and grappled to the combiner's head.

"How do I make them separate?" He asked. No one knew the answer, not even Nautica. Longarm then extended his arms and pulled himself onto the roof of a nearby building.

"I think the best we can do is hit him with all we've got until he falls down." Longarm said. With that idea in mind, everyone was hitting Devastator with everything they could. Bulkhead's hands turned into maces and he started punching the legs while Carnifex slashed at them. Windblade fired several missiles while Starfire threw starbolts, both aiming for the torso. Robin was on top of his head, smacking it with his staff while Beast Boy flew up and morphed in to a T-Rex, landing on the combiner's right shoulder.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven said, making several nearby buses and trucks launch at Devastator. The combiner now had several "pests" on him. He was surrounded.

"Get. Off. ME!" The combiner yelled, throwing everyone off him and knocking anyone in the sky or ground back. His hands then went inside his arms, and out came giant, metallic drills. Devastator growled. He was furious that he was being beaten by some puny organics and some young Autobots. "No one defeats DEVASTATOR!" He shouted, charging at the group yet again, this time smashing the ground as he did.

"Woah, he's mad." Bulkhead commented.

"No, he's INSANE!" Bumblebee said.

"And if we don't move, he will kill us!" Rodimus said. The cybertronians transformed and the Titans got inside. They then retreated to an empty construction site. Devastator had not stopped smashing the ground. By this point, all civilians in the area ran for their lives, having seen a giant robot the size of a skyscraper.

"We need to find a weakness on that thing." Rodimus said as he stopped driving. The Titans got out and the Autobots transformed.

"Why would that thing have a weakness? Don't you think if that thing had a weakness the Decepticons would have gotten rid of it by now?" Bumblebee said, obviously worried and thinking about the worst.

"I have an idea, but it might not work…" Robin said. Everyone looked at him, intrigued with what he had to say.

"Well, we don't have any other options. So, what is it?" Windblade said.

"When those guys combined, they all turned into limbs and those limbs connected at certain parts. Now, this is just a guess, but I'm sure that since that's where the limbs stay together, if we hit those joints hard enough they will fall apart!"

"That, actually doesn't sound that bad!" Rodimus said in amazement.

"Guys, he's coming…" Beast Boy commented, pointing behind him at the cars that were just crushed by the combiner's titanium drills.

"Let's do it. It seems pretty logical." Longarm said in agreement. Everyone got to their places, and then Devastator rushed into the construction site, crushing two vehicles.

"3,2,1, NOW!" Robin shouted. Everyone emerged from their hiding spot and started to aim for their joints. The combiner swung at anyone that came near, but he could feel himself getting weaker. Cyborg picked up a truck and threw it at Devastator. The combiner turned around and got ready to tear him apart with his drills, but Starfire flew by and landed an uppercut straight to his chin, making him stumble backwards. Robin threw a birdarang at the left arm's joint, and it exploded, disconnecting Bonecrusher. Carnifex transformed into a tank and shot the left leg joint and the right arm joint, disconnecting both Mixmaster and Scavenger. The combiner was now hopping on one leg, trying not to fall over. Rodimus then aimed and fired an arrow at the right leg joint, disconnecting Scrapper. Bulkhead then leapt off the roof of a building, maces in hand, and smashed down onto the torso, finally separating Long Haul and Hook. All limbs then transformed back to the Constructicons, who were all battered and bruised. Scrapper looked up to see the Titans and Autobots surrounding them.

"Surrender, Scrapper. You can't run, and you definitely can't hide."

"Never." Scrapper said in response. He grabbed his laser pistol and tried to shoot Rodimus, but Raven snatched it away using her powers.

The group then went closer to detain the injured Decepticons when they all started glowing pink. The Constructicons then teleported away, leaving nothing but a small communicator. A holographic image popped up. It was Tarn.

"Well done Autobots, well done. But did you think it would be that easy? You may have made a few friends and you may have defeated one of my most powerful assets, but I assure you, this isn't the end Rodimus. We'll keep in touch." And with that, the hologram disappeared and the communicator self destructed, leaving just a bunch of broken parts.

* * *

At the Tower, the Autobots and Titans were talking.

"We could really use your help. From the looks of things, it doesn't seem like those Decepticons will be leaving anytime soon." Robin said.

"Well, I guess we can stay. After all, our ship is a mess." Rodimus replied. How would they get back home? How would he contact Optimus to say that they are okay? But those were questions Rodimus just ignored. They had just defeated a giant Decepticon. He felt like celebrating.

"Actually, Nautica and I fixed up your ship. It looks brand new." Cyborg said, wiping his forehead. Rodimus looked back to see the Lynx, all fixed up and repaired. It looked clean as well.

"Can we stay, PLEASE?" everyone except Longarm and Carnifex said. Carnifex wasn't the cheerful type. And Longarm wasn't there for some reason.

"I guess we can stay. Plus we make a great team." Rodimus added. Everyone cheered, and Carnifex just smiled.

"We could add some parts to the Tower so you guys can stay. Plus, I'm sure the living room is big enough for you guys to fit in." Robin said. And with that, they all celebrated their victory. The Autobots will be staying for a while, at least until the Decepticons leave.

* * *

On the Nemesis, the Constructicons walked into the bridge, all battered and bruised. They were saved just in time by Tarn.

"The Constructicons have returned." Soundwave said.

"Go get yourselves fixed up." Tarn ordered. The Constructicons then walked away.

"It's amazing that we were able to repair this ship quickly after we crashed. Y'know, those organics seem to be the heroes of this place. They seem more powerful than they look!" Starscream said.

"What, are you worried about what they might be able to do?" Tarn asked. Starscream couldn't tell if he was calm or angry. He sounded calm, but then again he usually does when he is about to kill someone.

"Did you not see that they beat Devastator! The weapon that should have destroyed them!" Starscream was yelling now. This irritated Tarn slightly, but he stayed calm.

"Yes I see that. They, interest me. I want to observe them, see what they are like. Then, I want to make them happy. I'm gonna make them filled with joy."

"Why do that when you can destroy them RIGHT NOW!?" Starscream said. Tarn expected this. He already had an answer.

"If you want to break someone—mentally, physically, emotionally—wait until they're happy. Let them live and love and thrive. Once they recognize the value of a life well lived... THAT'S when you move in for the kill. Because you can't take anything from someone who has nothing to lose. That, Starscream, is why I am doing that." Tarn then turned around to look at the monitor in front of him. Starscream stayed silent for the rest of the day. "The Titans and Autobots may have won today, but they don't know what they are in for." He said to himself. And underneath his mask, underneath the mask resembling the Decepticon badge, the mask that hid who he truely was, he smiled…

The End?

* * *

 **And that ends Introductions! I did use a quote Tarn said from "The Sun in Flight" because I just felt it just fit in there. So, which Decepticon should I introduce in the next story? Maybe you guys can tell me, but for now, I'm gonna rest. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: North

**North**

 **Rated: K+**

 **I know, I uploaded really quickly again, but I can't help it! I just have so many ideas I want to try lol. Anyway, sorry for the lame title of this one, but I couldn't think of any other one.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the characters or anything here but the story.**

"Wait, so there's more of you? You guys aren't the only Titans?" Rodimus asked. Robin planned to visit Titans North since they had just finished building their Tower. Titans East was busy catching a criminal, so he decided to go visit North to see if his team could help. It was also a great way to introduce some people to the Autobots.

"Yeah, there's more of us. We all are in different teams, though not all of us live in T Towers. Just think of it like how there are bunch of Autobot teams. It's kinda like that, but, y'know, us."

"That's true. You got the Aerialbots, Protectobots, Technobots, Multi-Force, Headmasters, Targetmasters, Rescue Force…" Nautica trailed off, listing all the Autobot special teams she could remember.

"OKAY, WE GET IT THERE'S A LOT OF SPECIAL TEAMS! Moving on!" Bumblebee shouted from the other side of the ship. Everyone turned around and shushed him. Bumblebee just sat back down with his arms crossed.

"We're here." Said Cyborg.

"Where should I land the Lynx?" Said Carnifex, preparing to land somewhere.

"Just land at the entrance. I'm sure they are waiting to greet us there." Robin said.

"Got it" Carnifex replied. The T-Ship and the Lynx landed near each other. When everyone came out, the Titans North team were there to greet them.

"Glad you could come and visit, Robin. Now, you mentioned wanting to discuss something to us? It sounded important."

"Yes Red Star, about that…" Robin said. Just then, the Autobots walked outside the Lynx.

"I wanted to tell you guys about them." Robin said. The whole Titans North in shock, mouths wide. Windblade waved at them, and they waved back.

"Uhh, you sure they aren't scared of us? I mean, we are pretty big compared to them." Bulkhead said.

"Maybe not Bumblebee. He's kinda short. Not to mention the small alt mode." Carnifex said. This made Bulkhead and Nautica laugh.

"Hi, I'm Rodimus. This is Windblade, Nautica, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Longarm, and Carnifex."

"Nice to meet you. Let's go inside." Red Star replied, shaking hands with Rodimus.

"Um, will they fit inside?" Argent asked. The door was pretty big, but the elevator to go up were small. The stairs were also small for people the size of a Cybertronian.

"Don't worry, we got that covered." Nautica said. The Cybertronians then transformed and activated their holomatter avatars. The holomatter avatars looked very realistic, making the Autobots look human.

"Woah…" everyone said. Not even the Titans knew they could do this. Of course, Rodimus had forgotten to show them before they left. Everyone went inside to talk and get to know each other. There was a sudden movement in the trees. Gnaark saw the bushes behind them move, but he ran back to the group, not wanting to be left behind.

* * *

"The Titans seem to amaze me everyday. Who knew there were more of them? This was an excellent find, but you better not blow your cover. Remember, even though they are Autobots, they are not to be underestimated." Tarn said. He was talking to somebody. Somebody that had easy access to information about their new enemy.

"As you wish." the mystery person said before he ended the message. Starscream then walked into the bridge.

"Any new information about our new enemies?"

"Yes. In fact, I have a job for you." Tarn said amusingly. He turned around and got up from his chair.

"What is it? It better not be a supply mission…"

"Go get the Triple Changers. Tell them to meet me here in a hour for a little mission."

"WHAT!? Who do you think I am, your lackey? I'm the commander of the Decepticon Seekers, high ranking, and here I am going off and doing small, petty tasks for some washed-up, good for nothing commander! For Primus' sake, you have TWO FUSION CANNONS! Who do you think you are, MEGATRON!?" Starscream yelled. Infuriated by this comment, Tarn picked up and threw his chair at Starscream before lunging at the Seeker, his hand grasping Seeker's neck.

"Shut up, or I kill you. When you are on this ship, you follow MY orders, is that clear?" Silence. Tarn slammed Starscream onto the floor and activated his dual fusion cannons, the barrels beginning to light up.

"I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Tarn repeated. Starscream tried getting up, nly for Tarn to slam his foot on his chest, knocking him back to the floor once again.

"Yes, I- I understand! Just dont shoot!" Starscream said, pleading for his life. Tarn can see the fear in his eyes. The fear of being killed. But he had no intention of killing Starscream. Can he get annoying? Yes, but Tarn needed him for his plans, whether he liked it or not."

"Very well. Now go do as I asked, and don't EVER repeat what you said ever again." Tarn said. His voice all of the sudden had a calm tone. Starscream got up and walked out of the room to get the Triple Changers. Viewfinder walked in the bridge to see a torn up chair, and a big Starscream-shaped dent in the wall.

"So, what happened here? The place looks like a mess."

"I had to remind Starscream who's in charge here."

"Ah. So why not kill him? What if he starts a mutiny? What if he tries to assassinate you and take over?" Viewfinder asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Although he can be arrogant and sometimes insubordinate, he does have his uses. I have no intention of killing him unless it's really necessary." Tarn said, before walking out of the bridge.

* * *

"So, you are robo- I mean, lifeforms from a planet called Cybertron? And you crashed here in your quest to find a valuable fuel source for your side." Red Star said. Rodimus just nodded, confirming everything he said.

"And this fuel source, what is it again?" Mirage asked.

"It's called energon. It's what we use to power our weapons, ships, and other stuff. We basically need it to live." Windblade said. As everyone was in the living room talking, Kole was in a hallway talking to Gnaark.

"So, you saw something moving in the bushes? Maybe it was a squirrel or a bird. They live around here you know." Kole said, crossing her arms. She could tell he was concerned about what saw.

"Gnaark, naark, Gnaark." Gnaark said, saying the only word he was able to say.

"So, you are saying it's bigger? How big do you think it was?" Gnaark then pointed to Bumblebee and Bulkhead, who were fooling around in the corner.

"Fine, let's check it out. But if there's nothing to worry about, then we are coming back, ok?" Kole said. This seemed to satisfy Gnaark, who nodded in agreement. And then the two walked down the hall to the entrance.

"We've been searching for awhile now. Let's just go back. I promise you we can search tomorrow." Kole said as she was walking in the forest. Gnaark was right beside her, looking everywhere. He was a bit unnerved seeing the Autobots, having a bad experience with technology.

"C'mon, let's go back. There's obviously nothi-" She was interrupted by a loud boom. Both of them looked up to see that a tan and purple jet had flown past them. The air from the fast moving jet made Kole's hair sway. The jet then transformed into a tank and fired at the two. Kole quickly formed into her crystal form, blocking the shot. The jet transformed into a giant robot. A train and a truck drove by and also transformed into giant robots.

"Hey Astro, look what I found! More squishies!" Blitzwing said.

"Hahaha, let me guess. She's part of those "others" Tarn wanted us to check out." Astrotrain said with his echoing voice. The third one then pulled out a gun, pointing it at Kole and Gnaark.

"Y'know, most organics would say it's pretty cold out here. Here, let me make you warmer." Octane said. The gun emitted large flames. Kole turned into her crystal form once again, blocking the flames from Gnaark, who would have been burnt to a crisp without her. She then turned back to normal.

"Hey, what the heck? Is this thing not working? I swear I repaired it…" Octane said, smacking the side of the flamethrower as if it'll fix itself.

"No you stupid idiot, she turned into some sort of crystal. Judging by the looks of it, she seems indestructible in this form." Astrotrain said. Blitzwing leaned toward Astrotrain, putting his hand near his mouth.

"Um, how do we know it's a she? What if it's a "he" and we just offended him?"

"Well, IT'S hair is pink. Isn't that supposed to be a "female" color?" Astrotrain said.

"Well, I think it's a guy." Blitzwing said.

"Well, I say it's a girl." Astrotrain said. Octane just stood there, watching them argue. Then, he spoke.

"I think it's an IT" Octane said, obviously proud of the prediction he made.

"Shut up Octane!" both Triple Changers said. Octane just leaned on a nearby tree, crossing his arms, obviously offended about what they said.

Their conversation about Kole's gender made her annoyed, who took the opportunity to turn back into a crystal. Gnaark picked her up and slammed her crystal form onto Octane's foot, who yelled out in pain. She then turned back to normal, and both took the opportunity to run. Blitzwing and Astrotrain transformed into their land vehicles and gave chase.

"Their catching up!" Kole shouted.

"Gnaark!"

Just then, both Triple Changers crashed into something. Kole and Gnaark look back to see a black and silver colored robot. He looked Cybertronian. Both Decepticons transformed back into their robot modes and aimed their rifles at the new arrival.

"Well, well, well, look who it is." Blitzwing said.

"Yep, it's Trailbreaker, the one trick pony." Astrotrain added.

"What are you two doing here? Are there more of you?" Trailbreaker asked. He still had his forcefield up. The shield then disappeared. The two Decepticons started firing him, all of their shots missing.

"Aim, stupid!"

"Hey, not my fault Astro! I'm so used to lots of Autobots that I didn't even need to aim and I'd hit one!" Trailbreaker then grabbed Gnaark and Kole. He ran until Octane jumped out from behind a tree, knocking him over with his shield. Octane then raised his arms up to slam the shield on Trailbreaker.

"Stay BACK!" trailbreaker shouted, before a large orange dome appeared, knocking Octane backwards.

"What the-" Kole said, amazed by what she just saw.

"It's called a panic bubble. It's indestructible, but it'll disappear for 30 minutes. We just have to wait until help comes, if it does. You have friends you can call right? I saw you with other Autobots…" Trailbreaker said. Kole then pieced things together.

"You were the guy Gnaark saw! The one that made the noises in the bushes."

"Yeah, well, I didn't know if it was safe to come out. I've been stranded here for awhile now."

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you. I promise. And yes, I do have friends I can call."

Kole then pulled out her communicator, and called the rest of the Titans.

* * *

"Where are they? They aren't in the tower!" Robin said. It's been two hours since Kole and Gnaark left. The Titans were looking for them, but couldn't find them anywhere. Suddenly, the Titan Communicator ringtone sounded. Rodimus saw that it came from his communicator.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I know we never personally met, but my name is Kole, and I'm in a bit of trouble."

"What do you mean?" Rodimus replied. He knew the Titans had other enemies, but why call him?

"Well, I'm with an Autobot named Trailbreaker. Gnaark and I were walking in the forest when we were attacked by three Cybertronians." Kole said. Rodimus saw in the backround that there were some cracks in the forcefield. He knew they had to get there fast before the shield gives way.

"Describe them."

"Well, one has an echo-ish voice, another has a big red visor, then there's another one that seems to be the dumb guy of the group." Kole said.

"Oh no. Stay right there, we'll come as fast as we can." Rodimus said, hanging up.

"Guys, I know where they are, and they're in trouble!" He said to the rest of the Titans and Autobots. Everyone left the building quickly, and rushed into the forest.

* * *

Trailbreaker's panic bubble eventually gave way. The whole thing shattered, and the Triple Changers closed in.

"That's the problem with people like you Trailbreaker. You only have one trick, and when it's gone, you have nothing." Blitzwing said, taking out a long, purple sword. Blitzwing sliced at the Autobot, but Kole blocked his attack. Angered by this, he grabbed Kole when she turned back to normal.

"Alright, I wonder what he, she it, whatever this thing is, looks like when they get squished." He said, slowly tightening his grip. Kole struggled, trying to get out of it, but it was no use.

"Let's try it Blitzwing, it wouldn't hurt to. Oh wait, nevermind, it'll hurt her!" Astrotrain said amusingly, making Octane laugh. Just then, a red and yellow object rolled beneath the Triple Changers catching Blitzwing's eye

"What the frag is a Grenado?" he said. Not long after, the object exploded, creating a tornado that sucked all three Decepticons into it. Blitzwing dropped Kole, who was then caught by Gnaark. The tornado then dispersed, dropping all the Decepticons onto the ground.

"Oh, it's just an invention my friend made. You like it?" Nautica said. The Titans and Autobots came to help. Before they could apprehend them, the Triple Changers started to glow purple and were teleported away.

"Dang it, it happened again!" Bumblebee said.

"I know, I was about to wrestle some Decepticreeps." Bulkhead said. Trailbreaker then walked up to Rodimus, who was shocked to see him.

"So, how long have you been here?" Rodimus asked.

"A few hundred years. We were trainees that were supposed to go to Tamaran to participate in the battle. Unfortunately, someone sabotaged our ship, and we crashed. All but one survived."

"Wait there's more of you?" Rodimus said, repeating what he said prior to arriving here.

"Yep. The only guy to perish was Glitch. We couldn't find his body in the wreck, so we assumed it was destroyed in the crash."

"Oh. I'm sorry for your loss." Rodimus said solemnly.

"It's fine. I'll tell you who survived, but can I be repaired first? I haven't been in the best of shape." Trailbreaker said, looking down at his worn out body. Everyone returned back to the Tower to relax.

* * *

Back at the Tower, Kole and Gnaark walked up to Trailbreaker, who had just been fixed up by Nautica.

"Thanks for saving Gnaark and I." she said kindly.

"No problem. Is it okay if I stay here for a while? Rodimus said it's kinda crowded over at their place."

"I think so. But just in case, you should ask Red Star."

"And who's that again?"

"The guy in the green outfit."

"Oh okay."

As the Autobots prepared to leave, Rodimus and Trailbreaker were talking.

"We'll find your friends, I promise." he said. Trailbreaker looked at Beast Boy and Cyborg, who were getting into the T-ship.

"Nice people. At least they don't try to kill and experiment on us." Trailbreaker said with a small chuckle.

"Agreed. They don't seem to care about the fact that we are like ten times bigger than them." Rodimus replied. The Autobots then got into the Lynx and both the T-ship and the Lynx flew home.

* * *

"Did you get the information?"

"Yes, Tarn. using the Triple Changers as a distraction was a success. I was able to hack into their database and get the profiles about their North branch." said the unknown person Tarn was talking to earlier.

"Excellent. What about the Autobot? You know, Trailbreaker?" Tarn asked. "Another Autobot. Just how many are there?" he thought to himself.

"He joined the North Branch. I'll get information on him once Robin updates the database."

"Excellent. They don't even suspect they have a double agent with them. Am I right Longarm, or shall I say, Shockwave?" The mystery person's face came up on the screen. Longarm then transformed into his true form, the Decepticon scientist Shockwave.

"Yes. I shall continue my work. Soon, I should have all the information on these "Titans" and I'll send it to you."

"Very well. I'll talk to you soon" Tarn said. The transmission ended. Soundwave walked into the room Tarn was in.

"I have organised all of Shockwave's intel."

"Excellent. Just a few more losses, and we will be the true winners…" Tarn said.

The End?

 **And there's the end of yet another story. Please review and tell me what you think. It would really help a lot. You ready for the next one? Try not to "rumble" while reading it! (Sorry for the bad joke)**


	5. Chapter 5: Sound and Fury

**Sound and Fury**

 **Rated: K+ (There is one part with lots of violence however.)**

 **And here I am, with the fifth part. Please, if you can, review. It helps out a lot and I'd like to see some feedback! As the name suggests, yes this one has Soundwave in it. I tried to make him as powerful as possible without making him too op. Also in this story, Rumble is blue, Frenzy is red.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Teen Titans.**

* * *

Tarn looked through every file he had so far. Shockwave had sent many files to him, all filled with information about their new enemy. Blackmail, origins, secrets, you name it. He had it all. Tarn had read every file five times now. He knew so much about them even though none of them had met personally. He turned around to see Soundwave and two of his many cassettes, Rumble and Frenzy.

"As you may or may not have noticed, all communications have been down since the crash. If I am to tell Megatron about any discoveries we have made, I require them to be fully operational." Tarn said. He looked down to see Rumble and Frenzy arguing. Again. The two were a deadly team on the battlefield, but always ended up fighting each other.

"Get off me!" said the one on the floor. He was blue.

"You get off me!" said the one on top of the blue one. He was red and black.

"How am I on you? You have me pinned to the ground stupid!" the blue one said.

"You're the stupid one here!" the red and black one said.

"ENOUGH OR I'LL TEAR YOU BOTH APART AND TURN YOU INTO WALL DECORATIONS!" Tarn yelled. This was enough to make both cassettes stop fighting.

"Now, which one is which?" Tarn asked kindly.

"Rumble is blue, Frenzy is red." Soundwave responded instantaneously.

"Very well. Soundwave, I need you to get parts to rebuild our communications system. I'm sure you know where to look?"

"Affirmative." Soundwave replied.

"I also heard you had a plan to find these parts. Whatever it is, as long as it works and it doesn't jeopardize our current one, then you may proceed." Tarn said.

"Affirmative" Soundwave said yet again. The three then walked off in search of the necessary parts.

* * *

"Cheater!" Beast Boy yelled. He was currently playing video games against Bumblebee, who was currently winning.

"Dude, it's not my fault I poured my energon drink on you. Oh wait, yeah it is!" Bumblebee said, snickering. Bulkhead was behind them, watching the game.

"Hey, can I try after you Beast Boy?" Bulkhead said. He has been wanting to play since he got here, but Beast Boy was determined to beat Bumblebee, no matter the cost.

"Yeah you can, after I beat Bumblebee in this round."

"And if you lose, can I still play?"

"No! I gotta beat somebody here!" Beast Boy said. He was still losing. The round finished and Bumblebee has won by many points yet again. Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Nautica and Raven were reading. While Nautica was more nicer than Raven, they both had one thing in common: they were obsessed with books. Ever since Nautica came to Earth, she had been reading every single book Raven had. And many more.

"Hey, are you two gonna do ANYTHING else other than read? Cause I'm BORED" Bumblebee said leaping off the couch.

"What do you mean? Reading is great! It's fun!" Nautica said, trying to defend her hobby. Raven ignored Bumblebee and just kept looking at her book. Just then, Starfire flew into the room very quickly, obviously happy about what she had found/bought.

"Glorious! I have found a great thing at a small shop in the city!" she said, holding up a small cassette player.

"Um, Starfire, you do know that's very old, right?" Robin said, confusion on his face as to why she loved it so much.

"Yes, but it looks very valuable. And look! It has the tiny boxes in it!" She said, pulling out a cassette tape out. The alarm in the Tower suddenly sounded, startling everyone in the room.

"Trouble?" Rodimus asked.

"Yep. There's small robots attacking downtown." Robin confirmed. He zoomed in to see three small red robots. One was green, another was red, and another was blue.

"The Reflectors. I didn't think they actually came. They are skilled assassins, but why waste time- wait, are they seriously robbing a bank?" Rodimus said. "These guys were skilled Cybertronian assassins. Why would they even WANT to rob a bank?" Rodimus thought to himself. The Titans and Autobots left the Tower. Starfire flew back inside, and grabbed the cassette player.

"Maybe I shall bring this, just in case." And with that, they left to go to the scene of the robbery.

* * *

"Excuse me, but why are we robbing a BANK? We have no use for the money!" Viewfinder said through the comm link in his audio receptor.

"It's to give Soundwave time to get the necessary parts for our communications system. Remember, you don't need to steal ANYTHING. And remember, no casualties, am I clear?"

"WHAT!? If you haven't noticed, I'm a highly deadly Decepticon assassin. When I fight, theres going to be a casualty!" Viewfinder said. He fired his rifle at seven cops, hitting four of them. The rest of them retreated, knowing they were no match for the Reflectors.

"You won't kill ANYBODY, AND THAT'S AN ORDER!" tarn said, slamming his fist on the table nearby him. Viewfinder wasn't dumb (unlike Spyglass) and just followed orders. He knew what Tarn could do and didn't want to face him, especially when he was angry.

"Over there!" Robin said. The Titans had just arrived.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the uh, who are they again?" Spyglass said, being his usual clueless self.

"Ugh, we discussed this Spyglass. They're-" Viewfinder explained before being cut off.

"THE TEEN TITANS!" Cyborg shouted. Robin then said the two words "Titans go" and everyone started to attack. Bulkhead charged at Viewfinder, but he somersaulted over the big bot and threw a stasis mine onto Bulkhead's back, electrocuting him. Beast Boy morphed into a T-rex and used his tail to knock Spyglass over. As Beast Boy morphed into a wolf, Spectro aimed his sniper rifle and shot a sleeping dart, making Beast Boy fall fast asleep. Robin then threw smoke bombs to blind the three Decepticons.

"Seriously, smoke bombs? You're gonna have to do better than that buddy." Viewfinder said, his visor able to see through smoke. Viewfinder then threw a grappling hook at Robin, which caught onto his foot. He then pulled Robin towards him before landing a uppercut to the stomach.

"I- I can't see! Y'know what? I'll just shoot everywhere! I'm bound to hit SOMEBODY!" Spyglass said. He took out his small gatling gun and started firing all around him, making both Titans and Autobots use more effort to try and dodge all his shots. One of Spyglass' shots then grazed Spectro's shoulder, leaving a scratch.

"Hey! Watch where you're shooting you dolt you almost hit me!" Just as he said this, Cyborg punched him across the face sending him flying into a building.

* * *

Starfire had set her cassette player down on the ground before the battle. Conveniently, the bank the Reflectors were at were next to the place where some of the parts were located: Dance-a-Tron, a popular place where people partied all day and night. When everyone was out of sight, Soundwave transformed and walked right in. A man who was obviously drunk stumbled towards him.

"Hey man, where'd you get the sweet costume?" the guy then fell over. Soundwave walked over him before getting onto the stage where the DJ was.  
"Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Ratbat, eject. Operation, Infestation." At this command, all of his cassettes had come out of his chest compartment and transformed. Rumble then activated his pile drivers and destroyed the sound system the DJ was using, stopping the music.

"Alright, enough with that! Now, who here has these parts that we need!" Frenzy shouted. He then pulled out a pistol from his back and fired at the ceiling, startling everyone.

"Alright, then. Prepare to crumble before RUMBLE!" Rumble made a small earthquake, shaking the ground and knocking all people to the ground.

"If you guys don't comply, we'll bring this place down, and you with it!"

"I require several parts in those machines." Soundwave said, pointing to the sound system.

"I- I don't know what you mean." the DJ said, stuttering on his words.

"Want me to crush his skull into powder Soundwave?" Rumble asked. He slammed both piledrivers together, making the DJ stumble backwards in fear.

"Affirmative." Soundwave said. Laserbeak then picked up the poor human with his talons and dropped him in front of Rumble. The man's head was now in between the piledrivers. Rumble just needed to activate them and the man's head would be obliterated. Rumble's piledrivers then closed in on the man's head, his screams being heard nearby…

* * *

"Let's go! These guys are a waste of time!" Viewfinder said. He was currently holding Raven and Starfire's legs and spinning them around before throwing them to the ground. Just then, everyone heard a bloodcurdling scream coming from the nearby area. Viewfinder then took out a small remote. He pressed one button, teleporting all the Reflectors away.

"We need to go after them!" Robin shouted, slamming his staff where Viewfinder would have been before he teleported away.

"Forget them! Where did the scream come from?" Rodimus said.

"Uhhh, I think I found out where…" Windblade said, flying towards the Dance-a-Tron entrance. Everyone followed her to the famous party place. When they went near it, they saw Soundwave, his cassettes, and a recently killed man on the ground.

"Oh no…" Nautica said, seeing the dead body. Rodimus just looked away from it. He couldn't bear to see something he could have prevented. Robin was hit the hardest.

"This was my city. I let this happen. I should have analyzed the situation. I'm so stupid!" He said, slamming his fist into a nearby wall. Starfire then put her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Ewww, I got human guts on me! Frenzy, wipe it off!" Rumble said, moving his stained piledrivers towards Frenzy who had a face of disgust.

"No way, I'm not touching, whatever that is!"

"I have acquired the parts necessary for the communications system. We shall depart now." Soundwave said. The Titans and Autobots then burst through the entrance.

"Your games end now Soundwave." Rodimus said, aiming his bow at him. Rodimus then fired several arrows, all of which Soundwave dodged.

"Attack." Soundwave said in his monotone voice. Soundwave then blasted a wave of sound, knocking everyone back. This also shattered everything made of glass in the room. The people in the room then rushed outside, not wanting the same fate as the DJ. Bulkhead and Carnifex charged at Rumble, only for him to use his piledrivers and create a small rift. The rift then expanded as he pounded on the floor, making Bulkhead and Carnifex fall in. Carnifex then transformed into his jet alt mode and Bulkhead used his mace to get up top again. Somewhere else in the room, Windblade and Rodimus were fighting Soundwave. Soundwave fired some rockets from his shoulder mounted rocket launcher, hitting Windblade.

"Windblade!" Rodimus shouted, catching her. Soundwave then transformed into a cassette player. Several cords came out and connected itself onto several large speakers. Then, he activated them and fired blasts of music that had everyone stop fighting and cover their ears.

"Dude, I thought Punk Rocket was bad, but this guy's worst!" Beast Boy said, covering his ears.

Soundwave's cassettes then all charged at the weakened group, hitting them with everything they had.

"What's the matter metal butt, am I punching you two hard?" Rumble asked in a mocking tone as he pummeled Cyborg with his piledrivers.

"Heh, well he ain't seen nothing yet!" Frenzy said, also joining in. Ravage had bit and held onto Raven's cloak, pulling it and choking her.

"Help." She said. Beast Boy then turned into a jaguar, tackling Ravage. They were now tackling and slashing at each other. Rodimus slowly crawled towards Soundwave, his audio receptors literally begging for the music to stop. He then took out his sword, and threw one at one of the speakers. It didn't travel very far before landing nearby his face, almost impaling his head.

"Okay, let's not do that again." He said, continuing his crawl. Soundwave was too busy watching all his enemies suffer before noticing one was missing. Before he could react, Rodimus picked him up in cassette form and threw him onto a wall. This made Soundwave's front chest compartment crack and gave him a few dents. Soundwave transformed and started to attack Rodimus. Rodimus tried to punch Soundwave in the face, but he ducked and got an uppercut to the chin, followed by a kick to his shin, knocking him to the ground.

"For someone sustaining some bad injuries, you're pretty good at combat still." Rodimus said, parrying another punch and roundhouse kicking Soundwave on the abdomen. Soundwave then sweeped his leg and tripped Rodimus, making him fall. He shot the ceiling with his rifle, which was gonna land on Rodimus. Windblade luckily grabbed him and flew out of the area before several large ceiling pieces came crashing down right where he was.

"Thanks for the save." Rodimus said.

"No problem." she replied.

"All cassettes, return." Soundwave said, ordering a retreat. All of his minions obeyed, transforming into cassettes and going into his chest compartment. He then began to run, when Robin had an idea.

"Wanna do the sonic boom?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"I got the sonic if you got the boom." Cyborg said, activating his sonic cannon. Robin then took out an explosive birdarang and both charged at the fleeing Decepticon. Robin threw the birdarang while Cyborg fired his cannon. Both collided and created a powerful explosion, knocking Soundwave into a wall. Soundwave was now sustaining heavy injuries. He crawled to the exit when Starscream flew by to escort him back to the Nemesis.

"Get in." Starscream ordered. The communications officer then transformed into his alt mode and got into the cockpit. Starscream then flew away, but not without dropping a gift.

"Soundwave and I really got to leave, but I'll leave you all a kind gift." he said, dropping a bomb out from under him.

"Everybody, RUN!" Robin said. Slowly, the Titans and Autobots got out of the building, which exploded moments later. Raven then put down the dead body, which she was carrying using her powers.

A few minutes later, an ambulance came to take the body away. Several police were questioning the survivors of the attack. Back at the Tower, Robin was walking in circles.

* * *

"How could this happen!? We let someone die, not to mention Soundwave kicked our butts and escaped." Robin said, obviously frustrated with their mission.

"We will defeat these Decepticons, and they will answer for their crimes." Starfire said, trying to comfort him. It was no use however. Robin was still walking around in circles, blaming himself for everything that happened. Everyone was distraught. A civilian had died. And news reporters were blaming the Titans.

"That's not true! We weren't there when it happened!" Bumblebee said. Rodimus then shot several arrows at the TV.

"Wherever Tarn is, we will put a stop to his plans. It doesn't matter what people are thinking now, whether we could do this or not. We can't give up hope! We can't let the death of one civilian haunt us and tear us apart! Actions speak louder than words. We can't just say we will stop him, we have to try and stop him." Rodimus said. Everyone looked at him with hopeful eyes. He only then realized what he just said.

"Woah, did I really say that? Cool." Rodimus said, impressed with his own speech.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Robin said, also amazed by what he just heard.

"I guess I watched Optimus Prime saying speeches a lot." Rodimus said.

"This Optimus guy sounds cool." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah he is. He's a great leader." Bumblebee added.

"Well, then. Let's work to stop Tarn. We need to find out what his plan is and act fast." Robin said. They all cheered. They wouldn't stop fighting until they achieved their goal: beat Tarn.

* * *

"I have gathered all parts necessary for the communications system." Soundwave said. He had just got back from the medibay.

"Very well. Am I able to speak with Megatron?" Tarn asked.

"Affirmative."

"Very well." Tarn said. Soundwave then set the communications system up and notified Megatron. Megatron's face appeared on the screen.

"Tarn. I haven't heard from you in a while. What have you been up to?"

"I have landed on Earth as promised. The Autobots have also landed here, but I have a plan to destroy them. We also seem to have made more enemies in the form of superheroes."

"Very well. Can they be beaten?"

"Yes. In fact, I have several of their profiles here courtesy of Shockwave. When I have all of them, I'll give them to you. I'll also have a spacebridge ready for you to arrive here."

"Are there valuable fuel sources for us?" Megatron asked, curious to what this planet has to offer.

"Yes. It's rich in natural energon, as well as other sources of fuel, Lord Megatron."

"Very well. Do not fail me, Tarn. As soon as the spacebridge is operational, notify me at once." The message then ended. Tarn could see his plan slowly unfolding in his mind. He would have to be patient. But for now, he had eyes on someone that he has gotten interested in…

The End?

* * *

 **Did you spot Hot Rod's original G1 catchphrase "My actions speak louder than words"? If so, that's great! I apologize for the gruesome death, but this is a fearsome Decepticon we are talking about. Also, the cops that Viewfinder shot died as well. Stay tuned for the next one!**


	6. Chapter 6: Betrayal

**Betrayal**

 **Here we go! Have you guessed who this one is about? Well, I guess to find out, you have to read the story! Please review, guys, it helps me a lot and I want to see how much you like this fanfic!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Teen Titans. Just this story.**

* * *

"Andre Le Blanc. I suggest you surrender and return the money you stole." Robin said. The "master thief" turned around to see the Teen Titans and their newest recruits, the Autobots.

"You have forgotten! I'm a master thief! I'm the best thief and you cannot stop me!" and with that, the criminal rolled a few sticks of dynamite.

"Run!" Robin ordered. Everyone cleared the area as the ground they were standing erupted into several explosions. After everyone recovered, they chased after the thief.

"Yo, where'd this guy go? He was just here…" Cyborg said.

"Over there!" Raven said, pointing to a hallway. Le Blanc had left a small trail of money. Everyone started chasing after the thief, who had just realized that they found him again. Andre Le Blanc then threw several sticks of dynamite that blew up the ceiling, landing on Carnifex and Windblade. Carnifex burst out of the rubble, filled with anger as he charged at the frightened criminal with his long sword.

"Did you sign a deathwish before doing that? Cause NOBODY EVER DOES THAT ME WITHOUT PAYING THE PRICE OF DEATH!" Carnifex said. He slashed at a pillar, then onto the ground. Andre Le Blanc found cover behind a wall, but Carnifex stabbed through the wall like paper. The sword almost impaled the thief's head, in which he was scared.

"COME OUT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU WITH ONE SLICE, THEN I'LL MUTILATE YOUR CORPSE AND SHOOT TO ASHES!" Carnifex shouted. Everyone then tried to hold him back before he could land a fatal blow onto Le Blanc.

"Carnifex! What are you doing?" Rodimus asked.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT ! #$%! WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING!?"

"Dude, watch your profanity! When did you learn to do that?" Beast Boy said.

"THAT MAN WILL DIE! HE WILL DIE AND HE ASKED FOR IT!" Carnifex shouted yet again.

"Calm down man. We don't kill, remember?" Bulkhead said, using the rope on his mace to pull Carnifex back. Carnifex then transformed into his tank mode and burst through everybody. He transformed back to find Andre gone.

"WHERE DID HE GO!? SEE WHAT YOU GUYS DID!? YOU MADE HIM GET AWAY AND-" Carnifex shouted, slamming his fists onto another pillar, which crumbled to dust instantly. He then felt a sharp pain on his head before blacking out.

* * *

Carnifex woke up to find himself in his hab suite, lying on his recharge slab. He got up and walked to the living room, where everyone was.

"Dudes, he's awake!" Beast Boy whispered to the rest of the group.

"Beast Boy, please refrain from such phrases. It may make him more angrier, and we may be his target." Starfire said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Carnifex walked up to Rodimus, who took out a small remote.

"What the heck was that for?" Carnifex said, pointing to the remote in Rodimus' hand.

"Your anger got the better of you. Remember, this is to keep your anger in check, not hurt you. I only knocked you out so you didn't hurt any innocents." Rodimus explained.

"Well, was that thief INNOCENT?"

"No, but he didn't deserve to die. None of us got hurt and we are all fine."

"But-"

"No. You anger today was unacceptable. You could have hurt innocent civilians or us. Just go outside and take a walk around the Tower until you calm down." Rodimus ordered, pointing to one of the hallways. Carnifex walked into the hallway, doing what he was told to do.

"You sure it's a good idea to keep him on the team?" Robin asked.

"I have to. I'm the last friend he has left. The last person he actually feels close to…"

* * *

Five Thousand Years Ago…

"Download, is it safe to jump?" Hot Rod asked.

"Yes it is. Boy, is this mission gonna be fun!" Download said in response.

"Yeah, can't wait till we get the Magnificence for the Autobots! We'll be legends!" Backbeat says. Hot Rod's team was about to jump out of the dropship and land on Decepticon territory. The Decepticons have already started invading the planet, and have been protecting the Magnificence ever since they found it. The Magnificence had the power of knowledge. The power to do almost anything. A very great find, especially for a power hungry Decepticons.

"Alright, everyone remember the plan, right? We sneak in, put several holomatters as distractions, get the Magnificence and get out of here." Hot Rod said, summarizing their plan. The team jumped out of the dropship and parachuted onto the ground below them. If they had taken the dropship with them, Decepticon turrets would have gunned them down before they even got there. The team then found an area empty of Decepticon patrol parties. The planet's jungle was full of them. Once they were certain they were safe from detection, the group went to work.

"Gizmo, how are the holomatter generators?" Hot Rod asked.

"They're great! These things should keep the Decepticons occupied while we sneak in."

"Backbeat, are bore drones one, two, and three finished drilling?"

"Yep. Now all we need to do is get down there, get the Magnificence and get outta here!" Backbeat said in response.

"Alright. Download, Carnifex, you're with me. Dealer, Backbeat, stay here and guard Gizmo while he makes sure the holomatter generators don't malfunction." Hot Rod said. Then, Hot Rod's team snuck into the Decepticon stronghold to retrieve the Magnificence…

* * *

Present Day...

Outside the Tower, Carnifex was thinking about what he did today. Was Rodimus right? Was he a bit over the edge? He kept walking until he got to the shore of the Island, where he started to skip small rocks he found. Just then, he heard something. He could feel someone watching him.

"Hello Carnifex." a familiar voice said. Carnifex turned and grabbed his gun, but the strange figure grabbed his hand and twisted it, making him drop the gun. Carnifex stumbled back and unsheathed his sword, preparing to slice this guy to bits.

"Trust me, I'm not here to fight. I'm here to talk." The figure came out from behind several tree, revealing himself as Tarn. Carnifex then put his sword away, curious of what he wants from him.

"Funny, considering how people would die to have a conversation with you. Literally." he said sarcastically.

"Ah yes, my "weaponized conversation". No, I just want to have a quick word. No "killer" voice." Tarn said calmly.

"I saw you earlier today. That anger you had, the fury you unleashed on that thief. It's, what's the word, fascinating? You would make a great Decepticon warrior, Carnifex."

"What makes you think that? What, do I look like a psychopath to you? A merciless killing machine that will stop at nothing to achieve his tyrannical ways?" Carnifex said.

"Would I be so shallow as to go ahead and call you a psychopath? I see a gift in you. Your "teammates" may only see a killing machine, but I see so much more." Tarn said.

"We have a lot in common. Do you know why people are afraid of us? It's because they are afraid of our gifts. Our power that was rightfully given to us. Those friends of yours? They are holding you back. You'll never be able to go to your full potential, the top of the peak, because they will be pulling you right back down to where they are: stuck, misguided, and weak. Is that what you want?" Tarn said. This made Carnifex think. "Is this a good decision? Am I really being held back?" he thought to himself. He turned around to speak to Tarn.

"No. No, I don't want to be held back. But I also don't want to betray Rodimus. No after what he's done for me."

"Well, you better make a decision. Here, If you make one, this is where you can find me." Tarn said, handing Carnifex a small datapad.

"Well, I- what the?" Carnifex turned to reply, but when he did, Tarn was gone. Carnifex walked back to the Tower, thinking about the conversation he had with their enemy.

* * *

Five Thousand Years Ago…

"Alright Gizmo, we're in. How are you holding up?" Hot Rod said through the communicator in his audio receptor. Hot Rod's group was currently underground, driving through a tunnel system created by the bore drones.

"Great. The decepticons think they are being attacked by a full army of Autobot soldiers. They haven't even noticed us." Gizmo replied.

"That's good to hear." The guards near the front of the chamber where the Magnificence was being held then saw a bore drone drill a hole up to the floor.

"What the heck is that?" one guard said.

"I don't know, but shoot it in case it's bad." The other guard replied. Both shot the drone, destroying it instantly. They then heard a loud noise from the tunnel below. When one of them looked down, he saw himself face to face with a tank barrel, which opened fire and blew a large hole into his head, with bits and pieces of his brain and fluid coming out the other end of his head.

"What the-" the guard said, only to be run over by a large blue and white tank. The tank then transformed into Carnifex, who tore the guard's head and spine off.

"Good job taking out the guards, but next time, try to keep the violence down low." Hot Rod said. "Sorry Hot Rod, I just really wanted to give them what they deserved." Carnifex replied solemnly. Download came out of the tunnel to see all the gore and the two dead guards.

"Yikes, I'd hate to be one of them."

"Carnifex, keep a lookout for us while Carnifex and I get into the chamber where our reward is." Hot Rod said. Both Hot Rod and Download snuck inside and saw it. There it was, the Magnificence. The thing that had knowledge of almost anything in the world. The thing that could benefit the Autobots in so many ways.

"Okay Download, hack into that control panel. We need to find a way to shut down that forcefield."

"Okay, almost done. Just gotta remove this wire and-" The alarm went off. The forcefield around the Magnificence was shutdown, but no one knew what triggered the alarm. Just then, Hot Rod got a call. It was Gizmo.

"Gizmo, what happened? The alarm is going off!" Hot Rod yelled.

"A stray bullet hit the holomatter generator. It's malfunctioned, and now we got tons of Decepticon squads hunting us out here!" Gizmo said. Hot Rod could hear gunfire in the backround.

"Guys, we got problems of our own! There's a large group of Cons coming our way!" carnifex yelled. Hot Rod then grabbed the magnificence and the three Autobots made a run for it.

* * *

Present Day...

"Carnifex, you've been gone for two hours. Where were you buddy?" Rodimus asked. Carnifex then turned to face him. He couldn't tell him he had been talking to Tarn. Tarn was their sworn enemy and he knew Rodimus wouldn't understand.

"I was out walking. I just lost track of time. I'm sorry." he lied.

"It's fine. Wait where are you going?" Rodimus said as he saw Carnifex go back down the hallway.

"I have somewhere to go. I'll be back."

"Okay, but don't be gone for long. I'll call you if we get a crime alert."

"Got it." Carnifex replied.

"I'm here." Carnifex said, walking into an abandoned warehouse.

"Ah Carnifex, I knew you would come here to see me. I want you to meet Dreadwing. He's a scientist, not generally smart, but when it comes to science, he could do the job." Tarn said, pointing to a blue Decepticon. He had a gun on his forearm and he had a big red visor. Dreadwing then put his hand out.

"Nice to meet you Carnifex. Tarn said I'm supposed to give you something. Here, try this on." Dreadwing said, giving Carnifex some blue and purple parts. Carnifex could tell it was vehicle kibble for a jet.

"As a gift for making a great decision, I'll have Dreadwing here upgrade your body. He will modify your transformation cog to make it compatible with the kibble that he will also attach. You will also be given a Ununtrium skeleton, giving you more strength and endurance. So, what do you think."

"It's perfect. So, if I join you guys, you won't hold me back or make me feel weak?" Carnifex replied, remembering his earlier conversation with the Decepticon commander.

"Nope. Not at all. All you need to do is swear allegiance to the Decepticon cause." Tarn said.

"Then let's do it. I'm ready to go to a side that will benefit me." Then, Dreadwing got straight to work.

* * *

"You sure this is where the alert came form?" Cyborg said.

"There's no one here! It's just a bunch of warehouses." Beast Boy added.

"Carnifex isn't picking up. I did say I would call him…" Rodimus said, worried about what could have happened to his friend.

"Try calling him again. Maybe he'll pick up this time." Windblade said. Just then, the ground below them exploded, knocking everyone back.

"Welcome everyone! If you are all wondering, you aren't late at all. Actually, you're right on time!" Everyone looked up on the top of a warehouse to see Tarn, Dreadwing and Carnifex. Except, Carnifex was slightly taller now. And he looked different.

"Carnifex, what are you doing!? Why are you with that psychopath!?" Rodimus asked, confused of what happened.

"He offered me something you never could: the ability to go to my full potential. Now, I'm gonna show you what I can do." Carnifex said. He then leapt off the roof and slammed his fist on the ground, knocking everyone back even further.

"Shall we go easy on him? He is with our enemy." Starfire said looking at Rodimus, who was distraught to see his friend and old teammate now trying to kill him.

"You guys fight Tarn and Dreadwing. I'll try to talk some sense into Carnifex." Rodimus replied.

"Got it. Titans, GO!" Robin said. Tarn leapt off the roof and transformed into his tank alt mode and fired at Bulkhead who was charging right at him. This made Bulkhead get knocked backwards into some crates. Nautica used her water cannons to spray Tarn. This knocked him backwards slightly, making him transform. He then fired his dual fusion cannon at her, knocking her out. Dreadwing transformed into his stealth bomber alt mode and fired some missiles at Beast Boy, who had morphed into a T-Rex. Beast Boy then bit onto Dreadwing and threw him onto the ground.

"OW!" Dreadwing said. He transformed and fired his gun at Cyborg. He missed, allowing Cyborg to hit him with his sonic cannon.

"Booyah." Cyborg said victoriously. Raven then made a shield around Cyborg, ho Tarn had tried to shoot. On the other side, Rodimus was firing arrows at his former comrade.

"Why are you doing this? We're your friends, remember? We fought side by side!"

"You held me back! You always used that little remote of yours to knock me out whenever you felt I became too dangerous! I never got to use my full strength on our enemies!" Carnifex said, swinging his sword down at Rodimus. Rodimus then rolled out of the way and took out his swords. Both then started to swing and slice at each other, each attack being blocked by the other.

"We were on the same team, remember? I was the one that convinced Optimus to let you on this team!"

"Same team? You mean the one that participated in that doomed mission? The one that you got killed?" Carnifex said, taking his blaster out and shooting Rodimus.

* * *

Five Thousand Years Ago…

"This mission was a failure! We're all gonna die!" Said Gizmo, who was running for his life through the lush, green jungle. Backbeat, Dealer, and Gizmo had been spotted by the angry Decepticon attack squads, and were now being chased by all of them.

"Guys, we gotta get to the ship! Quickly!" Backbeat said. Then, a giant tank fired at the group, blowing Backbeat to bits.

"Backbeat!" Gizmo shouted. He tried to go back, but Dealer pulled him.

"We gotta keep going, or we won't make it to the ship. C'mon!" Dealer said. The two bots then found their ship hovering above the trees. Both of them then grappled onto the ship and were getting in, when Gizmo was shot on the leg. He fell over and landed on the ground, where the Decepticons gunned him down.

"GIZMO!" Dealer yelled. He quickly got inside and flew the ship to where Hot Rod was.

"We're trapped! We can't get out of here!" Carnifex said. They were in front of a large, armored door. Hot Rod had already started to open it, but they needed more time. And time was something they didn't have.

"I'll hold them off." Download said He then grabbed two large guns and started to fire at the incoming Decepticons. This gave Hot Rod and Carnifex time to get through the door. Before Download could get through, the horde of Decepticons pulled him in and tore him apart, limb by limb, his body fluids and parts going everywhere. The two Autobots could hear his dying screams.

"Let's go. There's nothing we can do now. I'm sorry." Hot Rod said. They found the ship with Dealer inside.

"C'mon, let's get out of here!" Dealer said.

"Where are the others?" Carnifex asked. He didn't want to hear the answer he was given/

"They all died. I couldn't save them." Dealer answered. He had the look of defeat on his face. The group then got in and flew out of the planet's orbit back to Cybertron…

* * *

Present Day…

Longarm extended his arms and was holding Tarn still while Windblade prepared to land a strike on him with her sword. Tarn then kneed her in the stomach, making her drop her sword. He then picked it up and stabbed one of Longarm's extended arms.

"Ack, wait don't-" Longarm couldn't react quick enough before he was mercilessly trisected by Tarn. Rodimus then turned to see what happened. He was in utter disbelief as he saw Longarm perish. He was then punched straight across the face by Carnifex, knocking him onto the ground. Carnifex then took aim with his blaster.

"RODIMUS, LOOK OUT!" Windblade shouted. She then flew straight into Carnifex, who just turned around and stabbed her in the stomach.

"Windblade!" Rodimus yelled. He saw her limp body fall. Carnifex then picked up Rodimus.

"See? Even now, you lead your teammates to their own doom. How do you feel now Rodimus? How does it feel to be defeated, no matter what you do, no matter what you try? How does it feel Rodimus? Or should I say, Hot Rod?" Carnifex said.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That. Ever. Again." Rodimus said. He then stomped on Carnifex's foot and got out of his grip. Rodimus then pulled out the remote. There were two buttons. One to knock him out. And the other used only in case of emergencies.

"Oh, what are you gonna do? Make me fall asleep, then try to talk some sense into me? Cause I'm done with that."

"No. I'm gonna do this." Rodimus said, pressing the second button. Carnifex charged at him with his sword, but then his head exploded violently, pieces of his head and brain flying in all directions. Carnifex's headless body then fell onto it's knees, before landing on the ground. It was over. Rodimus then ran to Windblade's side.

"You okay?"

"I think so. Nautica should be able to repair me."

"Well, you all fought bravely. But I'm afraid you won't be catching me today. So long Autobots, but don't worry, I'll be back." Tarn said. He then pressed a button on a remote and Tarn, Dreadwing, and Carnifex's headless body were all teleported away.

* * *

Five Thousand Years Ago…

"You're leaving? Where are you going?" a curious Hot Rod asked Dealer.

"Yes, I'm leaving. As for where I'm going, I don't know. But I'm going far away from Cybertron, at least until the war is over."

"Why though? You could stay. We did successfully get the Magnificence."

"Yes, I know, but at a high cost. I saw too many deaths today, and I'm sure he did as well." Dealer said, pointing to Carnifex, who was punching a punching bag. He was completely destroying it, tearing it apart.

"I'm sorry Hot Rod, but I'm leaving. I'm sure he needs someone to talk to. You are his only friend left after all. I'll say bye to him before I leave." Dealer said reassuringly.

"I'm sorry for causing their deaths. This mission was such a failure." Hot Rod said, lowering his head in sadness and regret. Dealer put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault. They all knew it was a dangerous mission. They fought for a good cause and their deaths were not in vain." Dealer said. He left the room, leaving Hot Rod and Carnifex by themselves.

* * *

Present day…

"Will she be okay?" Rodimus asked Nautica. This was the fourth time he asked this question.

"Yes, she will be okay. As for Longarm, he died the moment that sword sliced his brain in half." Nautica said. Two of their most valuable teammates died today. Rodimus went up onto the roof of the Tower. He stared at the sunset, wondering if carnifex was right. "Was I a failure?" he thought to himself. Rodimus then heard a door open behind him. Robin walked by and sat down next to him.

"Robin, am I a failure?" Rodimus asked. Robin turned to him, not knowing what answer Rodimus was looking for.

"No, you aren't a failure. You're a great leader. What happened to your old team though?"

"My team was assigned to a very dangerous mission. Out of the six of us, only three of us survived, with one of the three guys deserting the Autobots. Carnifex has been haunted by that mission for a long time." Rodimus said with a frown on his face.

"They knew it was a dangerous mission though. They died so you can survive and complete the mission. None of that was your fault." Robin said reassuringly.

"But what about today? Carnifex betrayed us, and Longarm is dead."

"Remember that small speech you gave us? The one where you said we won't give up? This is what you were talking about. You shouldn't give up, not now, not when we can beat him." Robin said. Rodimus then turned to him, with a smile on his face.

"You're a great friend Robin."

"Hey, what can I say? I need someone to help out with leading the team. C'mon, let's go." And then the two left and went back inside the Tower.

* * *

"Did you kill him? Or should I say, did you kill me?" Shockwave asked.

"Yes, I didn't forget. That was a great plan. Making a clone of Longarm for me to ill, so that you can stay here and help out with the spacebridge." Tarn said.

"Well, someone has to keep Dreadwing from screwing up."

"How's the Autobot doing?" Tarn asked. He had been waiting to hear and answer.

"He's doing great. Luckily, since we cloned his brain, I was able to reattach his brain and repair his head. He should be awake right now." Shockwave responded. They both turned to see Carnifex, completely unharmed.

"I'm ready to serve the Decepticons, Tarn." Carnifex said.

"Very good Carnifex. Or shall I say, Overlord?" Tarn said. Satisfied with his new name, carnifex, now the Decepticon named Overlord, walked off to go train. He was going to kill Rodimus, even if that's the last thing he will do.

The End.

* * *

 **So, did you like it? If you don't know what Ununtrium is, in the Transformers universe, Ununtrium is an almost indestructible metal. Carnifex's backstory is based off the story Spotlight: Hot Rod from IDW. Thanks for reading, and remember to review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Magic

**Magic**

 **Alright, new chapter! I decided to make some changes. One, if you see a () with a number inside, it means I'm trying to explain something or reference something. You can find definitions on the bottom. Also, big shout out to Yeroc8! Go check his story called "Alex Fierro and the Gods of Asgard"!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for this story and the one OC featured here.**

* * *

It was a great day for the Titans and the Autobots. There had only been one robbery, which was stopped almost as soon as it started. To celebrate, Robin decided to take everyone to an event he knew they would enjoy.

"So, we just sit here?" Bumblebee asked. The Autobots were in their holomatter forms, making them look almost unnoticeable. The people of Jump City had already recognized them as heroes ever since they defeated Devastator.

"Yep. I can get snacks if you guys want any." Robin said. Everyone agreed and he quickly got some popcorn and candy for them to eat while they watched the show.

"I can't wait to see this show! Hopefully it's as good as you promised." Bulkhead said.

"Trust me, it's fantastic." Robin said confidently.

"Shh, the show's starting!" Beast Boy said quietly. Soon the whole theater started to become dark, except for the stage. A man came to the center of the stage, microphone in hand.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, I introduce you, the world famous magician Zatara and his daughter, Zatanna." Suddenly, some smoke appeared, hiding the man. Once it dispersed, there was a man in a classic magician's outfit. He had a moustache and a top hat. Next to him was a girl, about the same height as Robin. She had a similar looking outfit.

"Thank you all for coming here. As promised, I shall give you the most best magic show you will ever experience in your life!" Zatara said. And with that, the magic show began.

* * *

One Hour Later…

Zatara was holding his top hat for everyone to see. The audience was amazed at what just happened. Zatanna had just jumped into his top hat, and disappeared just like that. Just then, she jumped out of his top hat, making the audience clap and cheer. Both magicians bowed down.

"That was, well, amazing!" Rodimus said. The Autobots had just witnessed tons of tricks and illusions, stunned and entertained by each and every one.

"Told you so." Robin said with a smirk on his face.

"Shh, they're about to end." Raven said, putting a single finger near her mouth. Everyone became silent, waiting to see what happens.

"And now for our final trick, I will wear this straight jacket, these chains, and this rope around me." Zatanna then proceeded to wrap her father in a straight jacket, tie the rope around him, and put the chains around him.

"I shall now go inside this box. If I don't escape in thirty seconds, this box will explode." Zatara said. The magician went inside the box, and Zatanna closed and locked the box. There was then a large screen with a timer. By the time it had come to ten seconds, a puff of smoke appeared nearby and Zatara was free, out of the box. The audience gasped, and then cheered.

"Woah, how'd he do that?" Nautica said.

"I honestly have no clue." replied Cyborg.

"I thought he was gonna die!" Bumblebee said.

After the show, Robin brought everyone to the back of the stage, where there was a meet and greet with the magicians. They were the last ones to go.

"Robin?" Zatanna asked. Robin and the others then came up to the two magicians, ready to meet them. Zatanna immediately hugged Robin.

"Nice to see you too Zee." Robin said.

"So, how's your team doing?" Zatanna asked.

"Great. We actually got new members. This is Rodimus, Windblade, Nautica, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead."

"Cool. I thought I saw some giant robots with you on the news though…" Zatanna said. Just then, all five Autobot holomatters disappeared. Robin gestured for the two magicians to follow, which they did. They went outside the theater to see the five large Autobots standing in front of them.

"WOW THIS IS AMAZING! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET YOU GUYS IN PERSON!" Zatanna said happily.

"Hi, I'm Rodimus. Sorry if we were in our holomatter forms, but we couldn't fit through the door." Rodimus said.

"And these guys are good, I'm assuming?" Zatara said. Usually when there were giant robots, it meant someone was wrecking havoc in a city.

"Hey, did you not see the badge? We are Autobots, NOT Decepticons."

"Dad, can I go with them to the Tower, please?" Zatanna begged.

"Fine. But don't get hurt and do not get kidnapped, or hurt, or anything similar to those things, understood?" Zatara said.

"I won't. I promise."

* * *

"It's so great to see you again Robin. I haven't talked to you since you left Gotham." Zatanna said. They were all hanging out inside the Tower.

"I know. I already told you though, I just wanted to be by myself, protect my own city." Robin answered.

"I see you got a new girlfriend." Zatanna said.

"Yeah, Starfire is really nice. Why don't you stay here for a while and we can show you around?" "Sure, that would be nice." There was a sudden awkward silence between the two. Then, Robin spoke.

"I'm sorry if it made you upset that we broke up when I left."(1) Robin said.

"It's fine. I knew you wanted to protect your own city and stop being a little kid. I just wished you came to visit once in a while though." Zatanna replied. Just then, the crime alert sounded.

"Crime alert. Let's go guys. Hey Zee, you wanna come with us?"

"Sure, I'd love to." Zatanna said.

"Wanna see a magic trick? Watch all this money disappear!" Mumbo said. He then took off his top hat, which proceeded to suck all the money into it. The hostages could only watch as he took every single dollar from the bank vault, leaving nothing behind.

"Now for my next trick, it's time for me to disappear!"

"Shows over Mumbo." Robin said.

"Actually, since you all decided to come here, it's only just started!" Mumbo said happily.

"This guy has an uncanny Starscream voice.(2)" Bumblebee said, amazed at the accuracy of Mumbo's voice to Starscream's.

"Now I see why you guys say Starscream is annoying." Raven said.

"Mumbo Jumbo, Presto-"

"Gag obmum." Zatanna said quickly. In just a few seconds, Mumbo was gagged and couldn't finish what he was about to say. Everyone except for Robin watched in amazement what she just did.

"So, how do I beat this guy?" Zatanna asked.

"Break his wand. Then his powers are useless." Raven said.

"Kaerb s'obmum dnaw!" Mumbo's wand then broke into two pieces, turning Mumbo into a skinny middle aged man.

"Dude, how'd she do that?" Beast Boy said.

"She said what she wanted to happen backwards." Robin answered. The money then flew out of Mumbo's top hat, landing everywhere. The cops soon arrived to take Mumbo back to prison.

"So, can you just say whatever you want backwards and it'll happen?" Cyborg said.

"No, I can't just say "make world peace" or "put every villain in jail". My spells take energy from me. If I use up too much energy, I can die." Zatanna explained.

"Dang it, I was about to ask if you could beat Tarn." Bumblebee asked.

"Who's that? I never heard of a "Tarn" before." Zatanna said.

"Tarn's a Decepticon, one of the most fearsome ones actually. Mention his name to any Autobot, and they'll cower in fear." Rodimus explained.

"Yikes, I'd hate to deal with that guy." Zatanna replied. As the group left the area, someone in a alleyway was watching them…

* * *

Raven, Starfire, and Zatanna were walking to a shopping mall. Starfire had dragged the other two so that they can hang out.

"I have heard that you were close to Robin? Can you please tell me the most embarassing of stories?" Starfire said

"Okay sure. Which one should I do? Hmmm…" Zatanna wondered, trying to pick something she knew Robin would be embarrassed about.

"Oh, this will be fun." Raven said, interested in the blackmail material she was about to listen to. As they walked into a shop, they all separated to find things they would like. A man then stopped Zatanna and tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me, are you Zatanna Zatara?" She turned to see a dark man. His face was as black as night, and he was wearing a black tuxedo as well.

"Yes, I am. Is there something you want?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you and I could make a deal. I saw your show, which was pretty amazing by the way. If you and I make a deal, we can bring your show all across Jump City."

"Sorry, I'm already doing a world tour. Maybe next time."

"Wait! Would this change your mind?" The man said, holding up a briefcase. He unlocked it to reveal several large stacks of money. Zatanna looked at all the money. "There must be at least one million dollars in there" she thought to herself.

"No, I'm not really interested in money, but thank you for the offer."

"I can double the amount."

"No."

"Triple?"

"Will you leave me alone?"

"Only if you make the deal. I could make you more popular than your father! I see you are just an assistant, but with my help, you can do your own shows."

"I'll think about it." Zatanna said. The man closed the briefcase and left the shop, leaving her with many questions. Where did he get all that money? How come she never heard of him? Is this a good idea? Raven found Zatanna and walked up to her.

"Find anything you like?" Raven said.

"No, not really. I just met a guy. He was really dark looking. He kinda creeped me out."

"Describe him."

"Black face, black tuxedo, some stubble on his chin…"

"Stay away from him. He calls himself "the Agent" and we have encountered him before*"

"He just offered me lots of money just for me to go with him."

"Did you take it?" Raven asked.

"No. He said I could become famous on my own with his help, but I like being with my dad. Plus, I don't think I'm ready to start my own shows."

At the Tower, Zatanna had told Robin what had happened.

"The Agent has returned. We should go find him and throw him in jail." Starfire said.

"It'll be hard to catch him. Ever since Raven defeated him,(4) he'll be a bit more cautious." Robin said.

"Who are we talking about? Who is this guy? Why do I feel so clueless in this situation!?" Bumblebee said in frustration.

"Are you sure it isn't this "boogie man" I've heard about?" Windblade asked. She then started to imagine what a "boogie man" would look like.

"I have an idea." Zatanna said.

"Well, tell us. We're listening." Rodimus said, sitting down on the floor. Everyone then gathered around to listen to her plan.

* * *

"I have made a decision. So, are we gonna start a tour or what?" Zatanna said. The Agent smiled, satisfied that she took his deal.

"Follow me. I want to see what you could do." The Agent said. Zatanna followed him into a room. The room was dark except for one light bulb on the ceiling. There was a table and two chairs on each side.

"How do you use your magic?" He asked, sitting down on one chair.

"I talk backwards." She replied.

"Very interesting. I need you to do me a favor. I have someone that would love to work with you as an assistant." The Agent said. They both came out of the room and walked down the hall to a larger room. This room was more well lit. Zatanna was shocked at what she saw.

"This is Eagle Eye(5). He is one of those "transformers" you might have seen on the news. Don't worry, he won't hurt you, will you Eagle Eye."

"No." said the bot named Eagle Eye. He sounded weak and purple liquid was leaking out the side of his body.

"He looks like he's hurt! You need to help him!" Zatanna exclaimed. She went closer to Eagle Eye. His head was shaped like an eagle, hence his name.

"Actually, YOU will be helping him." The man replied.

"I- I don't know how to help him."

"Try one of your spells. Surely this isn't your first time healing someone, is it? The Agent said. His tone suggested he was insulting her.

"No, it's not. Laeh sih dnuow." Zatanna chanted. The Cybertronian's wounds then healed almost immediately.

* * *

"No, it's not. Laeh sih dnuow." Everyone can hear her chant her spell through the ear piece she was wearing.

"Eagle Eye? He's HERE?" Rodimus said.

"Who is he?" Raven asked.

"He's the only Cybertronian known so far to be able to use magic. Both Autobots and Decepticons wanted him on their side. They fought over him. Since he didn't want the stress of being on one side and the other trying to murder him, he left. No one heard from him after that."

"Wait, you guys can use magic?" Beast Boy said.

"No, it's actually rare. Eagle Eye is an outlier just like Trailbreaker. If your an outlier, it means you have special powers a Cybertronian usually wouldn't have."

"So Tarn's an outlier?" Cyborg said.

"Well yeah. Do you see any of us talking you to death?" Bumblebee said.

"Your starting to do that…" Raven added. This made Bumblebee glare at her.

"So, what now?" Beast Boy asked. They were waiting for a while. They didn't hear anything from the audio.

"Raven, go check on Zatanna, but be careful." Robin ordered.

"Got it" she replied. Raven then went inside the building…

* * *

"Did you really think I would fall for that?" the Agent said. Zatanna was on the ground, suffering from several punches and kicks from him.

"Don't worry. I just needed you to heal my friend here. Since you served your purpose, I'll get rid of you."

"Stop hurting her! She did what you wanted, let the innocent girl go!" Eagle Eye said. He then put his hand out. The Agent was then lifted off the ground and slammed onto a wall. Eagle Eye then got up and picked up Zatanna. He transformed into a motorcycle and drove straight out of the building. Raven was sneaking down the hall when a motorcycle zoomed right past her.

"What the? Was Zatanna riding that motorcycle?" Raven thought to herself. She rushed into the nearby room with a giant hole in the wall. On the floor, the Agent laid there unconscious.

"Guys, we have a problem." Raven said into her communicator.

* * *

Eagle Eye was driving through the city, dodging past cars and breaking speed limits. Eventually, he was stopped by another car. The car was dark red with some orange and yellow here and there. On the hood of the car, there were flames. The car transformed into a Cybertronian.

"Eagle Eye, stop right there!" Eagle Eye transformed, getting ready to run, but when he turned around, a smaller car and an off road vehicle drove by and transformed.

"Who are you? If you want me, you can have me. I surrender, just don't hurt the girl." He put down Zatanna gently on the ground. Zatanna then woke up to see the Autobots surrounding Eagle Eye.

"What? We don't want you, we were just going to ask for our friend back." Rodimus said.

"So, you didn't come here to force me to join you?"

"Nope. Just wanted to make sure she was okay." Robin said. Zatanna then carefully walked up to Robin.

"He isn't evil, he actually saved me. Please don't hurt him."

"We won't. We're making sure your okay."

"I'm fine. He looks worse though." Zatanna said, pointing to the bruised Autobot.

"Eagle Eye, come with us. We'll patch you up then you can leave. I promise." Rodimus said. Eagle Eye reluctantly agreed. Just then…

"Eagle Eye, remember our deal? You can't just walk out of it like that." the Agent said. He was on a nearby roof and almost blended in with the night. Next to him was Raven, who was tied up in rope and gagged so that she couldn't fight back. He then pulled out a knife and pointed it to Raven's throat.

"Let's go Eagle Eye. Or this one dies." The Agent said, smiling. Raven kept on struggling until he punched her across the face. This made everyone prepare to attack him.

"Fine, I'll go with you." Eagle Eye finally said.

"But Eagle Eye…" Zatanna was worried about him. It seemed like he was in very bad condition, but knowing the Agent, he was never going to be repaired.

"I have to. If your friend doesn't want to die, I have to go with him. I'm sorry."

"Very good choice my friend." The Agent said. He then put his knife away and kicked the still tied up Raven over the building. She started to make muffled screams when Beast Boy morphed into a pterodactyl and caught her. He then freed her so she can talk. Eagle Eye teleported up to the roof next to the Agent.

"Now Eagle Eye, destroy them."

"But, that'll mean-"

"I said destroy them! Who helped to hide you from other people? Who helped you stay alive for this long?" the Agent asked, sounding furious at Eagle Eye's hesitation at the order given to him.

"No. I won't destroy them. I'll join them." Eagle Eye then waved his hand, making an Autobot badge appear on his hand, which he put on his chest.

"Erif nrub, nordluac elbbub!" Zatanna chanted. Eagle Eye teleported away before a giant explosion blew off the top of the building, making the Agent fall off.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven said. This made a nearby lamp post twist around the Agent, catching him and tying him up.

"Looks like the only place your making deals is prison." Raven said.

* * *

"So, you decided to be an Autobot?" Robin asked

"Yep. I was actually with several Autobots when I crashed here." Eagle Eye said. His Eagle mask then lowered onto his chest, revealing his skinny head with a blue visor.

"He must have been one of the crew members that were with Trailbreaker." Robin thought to himself.

"Who else was with you?" Robin finally asked.

"Trailbreaker, Windcharger, Skids, Glitch, Jolt, and Blaze Master. They are all outliers just like me."

"We found Trailbreaker already. We're trying to find the others."

"Really? That's great! I'd love to help you guys." Eagle Eye said. Rodimus then walked up to him and gave him a large Titans communicator.

"If you ever need us, just call us." Rodimus said.

"Thanks. This means a lot to me." Eagle Eye responded. A few hours later, Zatara had come over to pick up Zatanna. They were leaving for their next location on their magic tour.

"It was nice to see you again Zee." Robin said.

"Yes, and it was nice hearing the most embarassing of stories about Robin!" Starfire said happily.

"Wait what? What did you tell her?"

"I told her about the time when we were little. You know, when I was still practicing backwards talking and I said my name was "Annataz" and you thought that was my actual name even though I told you later my real name?" Zatanna said. Beast Boy and Bumblebee burst out in laughter.

"Great, now everyone knows." Robin said.

"Let's go Zatanna. Wait, is that a bruise on your cheek? Who did that to you?"

"No it's fine, I'm okay!" Zatanna said, trying to hide the bruise she got from when she was being beaten up. The two magicians then went to leave. Everyone waved goodbye, and they both teleported away.

The End.

* * *

Notes:

(1) Reference to the YJ ship of Zatanna and Robin called Chalant

(2) Mumbo's voice actor is the same as Animated Starscream's

(3) See Teen Titans Go! Song of the Dead

(4) See Teen Titans Go! Song of the Dead

(5) Eagle Eye has the exct same body type as Animated Prowl. he's my OC.

* * *

 **So, did you enjoy it? I decided to take a short break from the Decepticons. Also, if you want to know why I added Zatanna into this, it was because I just recently started rewatching Young Justice season 1 and I remembered how I thought it was cool that she could just say whatever she wants (most of the time) and it happens. Also, I think a magic wielding Transformer would be cool and yes, all those outliers mentioned in the story will appear except for one (can you guess who?). Thanks for reading and be sure to leave a review! Till All Are One!**


	8. Chapter 8: Let's Make A Deal

**Let's Make a Deal**

 **I'm back with chapter 8! I seem to be getting questions lately about the other Titans, for example, Terra. I'll just say this: Think of every story as a "season" and every chapter as an "episode", which is mainly why I titled this "Teen Titans Transformers 1", the 1 being as in "season 1". So to answer some questions, I plan on having more Titans seen on "season 2". If you have anymore questions, please private message me.**

* * *

The bank alarms were ringing. The Hive Five were robbing the bank yet again. This was their usual routine. They would attempt to rob a bank, the Titans came, they fought, and the Titans win and arrest the Hive. But today was different…

"C'mon, let's get outta here before those scrut-munching Titans come to get us!" Gizmo ordered. Mammoth then brought two large duffel bags filled with money and dumped them onto the ground outside. Ever since Jinx left the Hive(1), Gizmo took over as leader of the Hive Five.

"They ain't gonna catch us this time, right Billy?" Said Billy Numerous, who had been talking to another clone of himself.

"That's right Billy. Hehe, We're gonna take all this cash and they ain't gonna catch us!" The other Billy said.

"Well, here they come right now!" See-More shouted, pointing to the T-Car. The T-Car was followed by several other vehicles beside it.

"Oh no, they got those stinkin' Autobots with them! We're toast!" Mammoth shouted. Usually they could put up a good fight against the Titans, but not when there were five giant robots with them. Suddenly, Gizmo felt his communicator vibrate in his pocket, signalling that someone was calling him. Gizmo picked up his communicator, curious to know who was calling him right now.

"Hey there, I see your in a bit of a sticky situation. I've seen some of your work and I'm quite interested. There's a tan SUV parked across from you."

"Guys, over here! Someone's helping us escape!" Gizmo shouted, waving his hand for the rest of the Hive to quickly leave.

"Sweet! A getaway vehicle!" Billy Numerous said. They all got inside the SUV, which started to drive. The Titans and Autobots then gave chase.

"Woah, since when did they have a getaway driver?" Beast Boy asked, pointing to the tan SUV in front of them.

"Never. But they're getting away, we have to move faster!" Robin said. The SUV started picking up speed, but the T-Car quickly caught up to it. Mammoth looked back to see the Titans right behind them.

"They're gaining on us, go faster!" Mammoth said with a worried expression.

"I would, but this thing has no DRIVER!" Gizmo yelled at the top of his lungs, frustrated that their new "friend" couldn't even help them.

"Why go fast when you have big guns?" The voice came from a screen near the driver's seat of the SUV. Suddenly, the top of the car revealed a large cannon. The cannon then aimed at the T-Car behind it.

"Uh oh." Cyborg said. He tried to move out of the way, but the cannon opened fire and tore open the whole entire hood of the T-Car. The Titans then quickly got out before the car exploded violently.

"Dude, that was insane! What else do you have?" Gizmo asked, looking at Cyborg's face as they drove away. Cyborg was angry that his car was trashed and the fact that they didn't catch the Hive. The other vehicles then sped up towards the SUV.

"Alright guys, we have to catch that SUV." Rodimus said.

"This technology seems really high tech, and I mean, more high tech than what humans are capable of." Nautica replied.

"Doesn't matter how much guns these guys have, they can't get away from me! I'm too fast for them!" Bumblebee said confidently. He then sped up to the SUV. Rodimus tried to stop him, but Bumblebee was too fast. The cannon then took aim and fired a blue laser, turning Bumblebee from his traditional yellow into a light shade of blue. Small ice crystals started to form on him as he stopped in the middle of the road. The others sped by him.

"Everyone be careful! It's obvious these guys have their hands on advanced weaponry." Rodimus ordered. Windblade then shot several missile at the SUV. It dodged all her missiles before firing another laser. Upon being hit, Windblade transformed. She tried to transform back into a jet, but she was still in her robot mode.

"Guys, I can't transform! Just go on without me!" Windblade shouted back. There were only three Autobots now. Then, a groundbridge(2) opened in front of the SUV. It drove inside, teleporting away. Before the other three Autobots can follow, the groundbridge portal closed. The Hive had escaped.

* * *

"DANG IT! THE HIVE ESCAPED AND NOW WE HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THEY ARE AND NOW THEY HAVE THIS ALL-POWERFUL CAR WITH THEM!" Beast Boy shouted in frustration.

"Hey, at least you aren't frozen in place." Bumblebee said, still in his vehicle mode. Some of the ice crystals were gone and he started turning yellow again, but he was still stuck. Bulkhead was carrying him around to wherever he needed to be.

"Where would they have gotten such a powerful vehicle?" Starfire asked.

"What if they made a bargain with the Decepticons? That technology looked like it could belong to them." Raven said.

"Tarn probably wouldn't approve. He isn't one to give "organics" Cybertronian technology." Rodimus replied.

"Yes, but that groundbridge was most certainly Cybertronian tech. Many other civilizations have tried to replicate it, but have failed miserably." Windblade commented.

"Well, wherever they are or wherever they got that vehicle, we need to find them and take them down," Robin said sternly.

"But can we wait until I defrost first!?" Bumblebee asked. Bulkhead then dropped him while Rodimus took out one of his Energon swords. He then put his sword near Bumblebee's frozen body. The heat from the sword was helping the little bot defrost.

"I also need to fix the T-Car, AGAIN!" Cyborg said.

"I'll help!" Nautica added, bringing her wrench with her.

* * *

At the Hive tower, Gizmo and the other members of the Hive Five were celebrating their recent victory.

"So what are we gonna rob next? The jewelry store? Cars?" Mammoth asked. He then proceeded to shove two whole hamburgers in his mouth.

"I say we go to all the banks in the nearest city and try to rob everything there!" Billy said with a snicker. He was rubbing his hands together like an average stereotypical super villian.

"Naw, I say we go rob Titans Tower!" said another Billy.

"Maybe we should all split up and rob different places at once!" See-More said enthusiastically.

"No we shouldn't! Remember what happened the last time we did that? Kid Flash made us look like a bunch of FOOLS(3)!" Gizmo said. They all then started arguing with one another except Kyd Wykkyd, who just stood in the corner watching everyone throw meaningless insults at each other. Everyone stopped arguing when they heard a loud car horn. They turn to see the tan SUV from earlier.

"I have a deal to make. Since I helped you with your little heist, how about you help me? I believe the saying goes, you scratch my back and I scratch yours?" the SUV said in a calm voice. The rest of the Hive turned and huddled together, mumbling and whispering to one another. Finally, Gizmo turned around to face the SUV.

"Sure thing. What do you need us to do?"

* * *

Two Hours Later...

"Now, just connect the wire to the moleculon fuse chamber." The SUV ordered. Gizmo did as ordered. The machine looked like a large control panel. It had a large hole on one of it's side where it's power cell would be inserted.

"Now, all I need is that Cyborg fellow's powercell and this baby will be running!" the SUV said, excitement in it's voice.

"NO WAY! That's a suicide mission, and besides he won't willingly give it to us!" Gizmo said frustratingly.

"Aw c'mon, we had a deal. Besides, this thing is will be worth all your trouble." the SUV replied, trying to persuade Gizmo into doing his task.

"Yeah, that's a lot of trouble just for something that looks like a metal box, hehehe!" Billy Numerous said. He then high-fived two other Billys.

"Besides, when do we get to meet you in person?" See-More asked. They still haven't met their new ally, and were wondering when he would show up.

"You'll meet me right after you guys get me that powercell." the SUV said in a reassuring way.

"No, the deal is off! I'm not doing a stinkin' favor for you when you won't even show up you chicken brain!" Gizmo said. The rest of the Hive laughed at the tan SUV.

"Oh, the deal's off? Well, I guess you'll be meeting me way sooner than I planned." The parts of the SUV then started to twist and turn and soon a tan and purple robot was standing in front of them. He had large purple eyes and a big smirk. On his right hand, he had a giant cannon.

"YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE ROBOTS!" Mammoth screamed, pointing at the Cybertronian standing in front of them.

"The names Swindle. I'm a famous intergalactic arms dealer. This, my friends, is a kill switch. Once this thing's got power, I just need to pull this button and every person with superpowers in a twenty five thousand mile(4) radius will be in immense pain! A perfect weapon that would definitely sell for a good price to the super villians on this planet." Swindle said.

"BUT THAT'LL MEAN SOME OF US WOULD DIE!" Billy said with horror on his face.

"All you need to do to prevent that is to set who you want this to work on. Let's see, how about every superhero? That'll be fun." Swindle then punched in some keys and the setting he required was in the machine. Swindle then opened his chest compartment and started rummaging inside.

"Let's see, if I can't get that powercell, I'll just use a moleculon fuse. This doesn't have as much power, but it should still work." Swindle said confidently. He then slowly inserted the fuse into the chamber. The machine started to glow. He then pulled up a screen with several people he wanted to auction this weapon to. The Brain, Lex Luthor, Brother Blood, Blackfire, and T.O Morrow came up on screen.

"Have any of you been tired of being defeated all the time because those superheroes were always there to stop you? Well behold, the killswitch! This baby can cause anyone you want in a twenty five thousand mile radius to double over in immense pain! Watch as I demonstrate." Several more screens popped up, showing several different superheroes in different areas. Swindle then pulled a large lever, activating the machine. The heroes in all screens were in pain.

"So, who wants it? The bid starts at five thousand shanix!" Swindle said enthusiastically.

* * *

At the Watchtower…

"AAAAGGGHH! Something's hurting me!" Superman said, falling to the floor. All the Justice Leaguers were on the floor in pain.

"What's going on? How much pain are you all in?" Batman asked, not being affected by the kill switch.

"I don't know! We're in a lot of pain!" Wonder Woman said.

* * *

At a Theater…

Zatara and Zatanna were about to start their show. They were both backstage, getting ready.

"Are you ready Zatanna? This is our last show in our magic tour." Zatara said.

"Yep, definitely read-" Zatanna was interrupted. She clutched her chest, feeling pain there. She then fell to the ground. When she looked over she saw Zatara on the ground as well…

* * *

At Titans North Tower…

"WHAT'S GOING ON!? Guys, what's happening?" Trailbreaker said. He kneeled down to see Red Star and Argent on the ground screaming in pain. On the other side of the room, Gnaark was holding Kole in his arms, as she screamed in pain as well.

* * *

At Murakami High School…

Terra was walking with her two friends down the school hallway towards their next class when she felt a strange pain. She then fell over and started gasping for air.

"Are you okay?" one of her friends asked.

"Help… me…" Terra uttered.

* * *

Titans Tower…

"RAVEN! BEAST BOY! CYBORG! STARFIRE!" Robin said. He was holding Starfire in his arms while Nautica was inspecting the other three.

"What's happening?" Windblade said, concerned about their current situation.

"They seem to be in lots of pain, but I don't know how! There's nothing inside their body, and no one's in the building!" Nautica said.

"We're getting messages from the other Titans and- the Justice League?" Robin said. If the Justice League was calling, it meant something serious was going on.

"Everyone's in lots of pain!" said Flamebird. Trailbreaker and Gnaark were in the backround, carrying the rest of Titans North.

"The whole Justice League is in pain as well. What about you Robin?" Batman asked his former sidekick.

"Most of my team is in pain as well. But-"

"I FOUND A PATTERN! I FOUND A PATTERN!" Nautica said. She looked like she was about to explode from all her excitement.

"That's great, but what did you find?" Rodimus asked.

"All the people who are affected have superpowers! It appears whatever this is isn't working on Cybertronians. Plus, Robin, Flamebird, and Batman don't have any superpowers to use!" Nautica explained.

"And I know who's doing this." said a voice behind them. Everyone turned to see a blue Cybertronian. He had an Autobot symbol on his chest and had claws rather than hands, probably from empurata(5).

"Who are you? And how did you get in here?" Robin asked, interrogating their new visitor.

"My name's Jolt. I'm an Autobot and, like I said, I know who's doing this."

"Fine, but how should we trust yo-"

"JOLT, IS THAT YOU? OH MY GOD IM SO GLAD YOU'RE ALIVE!" Trailbreaker said from one of the screens.

"You must be one of the outliers who crashed here with Trailbreaker and Eagle Eye." Robin said.

"Yep. I know where the rest of my buddies are also. But first…"

* * *

"Twenty five thousand!" Blackfire shouted.

"Twenty six thousand!" T.O Morrow said in response.

"Thirty thousand." Lex Luthor said confidently.

"Thirty five thousand." The Brain added. This made Luthor a bit annoyed.

"Going once. Going twice…"

"Sold, to NOBODY!" Rodimus said, landing on Swindle and kicking him aside.

"Sorry guys, the auctions done." Rodimus said before turning off the screen.

"NO! This thing could have went for half a billion shanix you fool!" Swindle said, firing his cannon. Rodimus rolled out of the way while Windblade threw her sword, which landed inside the barrel of his cannon. Meanwhile, the Hive Five were fighting Robin. Gizmo was on stilt legs and fired several lasers at him, but Robin threw several birdarangs, which cut through the legs like tissue paper. Mammoth started to charge at Robin, but he was then picked up by someone larger than him.

"Hey buddy, pick on someone your own size!" Bulkhead said before punting Mammoth into a nearby building. Billy Numerous then created tons of copies of himself, which were all piling on top of Bulkhead.

"Get off me!"

"Get him Billy!"

"Hey Billy, check this out!" one of the copies said, giving Bulkhead some bunny ears.

"Hehehe, nice one Billy!"

"YEEE HAW!"

"Hey Billys, only I get to prank the big guy!" Bumblebee said, zapping them all off with his stinger blasters. See-More was about to fire an eyebeam at Bumblebee, but Nautica hit him with her wrench, knocking him out the other side of the building roof, Swindle had activated his many weapons and gadgets. Rodimus fired several arrows at the Decepticon, but they were all blocked off by a purple forcefield.

"Got this Nemesis shield from the planet Com." Swindle said. He then took out a triple barrelled blaster and shot Rodimus with it. Three giant bands then came out and tied Rodimus up.

"Ah, the triple crusher cannon from Talos Four. When you're nearby, do yourself a favor and go visit. I promise you, you won't regret it." Swindle said with a big smile. Little did he know, Rodimus was distracting him while Jolt started to shut down the killswitch. Jolt put his claws on the machine and started sucking all the energy from it. Swindle then turned to see his Machine starting to shut down.

"NO! You're shutting down the killswitch!"

"Exactly. Why, were you going to sell it or something?" Jolt asked. He then turned to Swindle who had deactivated his Nemesis shield. Jolt then put his arms out and fired a powerful blast of electricity, blasting the Decepticon off the roof and sending him to the ground below. Bulkhead then fired his mace at the killswitch and crushed it. Windblade then put down an unconscious Kyd Wykkyd on top of the other unconscious Hive Five members.

* * *

At the Watchtower…

All the Justice Leaguers stood up. The pain they felt in their bodies just an hour earlier had disappeared.

"What happened?" Superman asked.

"Swindle." Batman said. The rest of the Justice Leaguers then understood, having heard of the arms dealer.

* * *

At a Theater…

"Ugh, what happened? Dad, are you okay?" Zatanna asked, standing up from the ground. She saw most of the stage crew looking at them. Several paramedics were there as well helping Zatara up.

"I don't know. Let's just cancel the show and rest." Zatara said.

* * *

At Titans North Tower…

"You guys are okay!" Trailbreaker said enthusiastically. The everyone was confused about what just happened. Trailbreaker and Flamebird then explained what happened.

"So, a Decepticon did this? Yikes." Mirage said, rubbing her head.

* * *

Jump City Hospital…

Terra woke up to find that she wasn't in pain anymore. However, she was curious what had just happened. Was someone targeting her? She was then greeted by her friends, who were overjoyed to see that she was alive.

* * *

The police eventually arrived at the scene to take away the Hive and Swindle to jail. Robin and the Autobots eventually left to go back to the Tower to see if the others were okay. When they arrived, Starfire flew up to Robin and hugged him.

"So Jolt, wanna join the Titans?" Rodimus asked.

"Really, i can? Cool." Rodimus then handed Jolt a Titans communicator.

"If you ever need us, call us." Robin said.

"Don't worry, I will. Any way I can join a team?" Jolt asked.

"Sure. We just need to find a team for you to join. We'll call you when we find one, got it?"

"Got it. If you need my help finding the others, then I'll be glad to help." Jolt said. He then sped off to the city.

The End

* * *

Notes:

(1):See Teen Titans S5 E12: Titans Together

(2):A spacebridge portal that has been modified for land uses.

(3):See Teen Titans S5 E8: Lightspeed

(4):The Earth is 24,900 miles long, but I rounded the radius to be 25,000 miles.

(5):Empurata: is an old tradition on pre-war Cybertron. A tradition of removing the heads and hands of criminals and installing new faceless, fingerless replacements so everyone knows to shun them.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it? I felt like I needed to put Swindle in here! Jolt uses his Revenge of the Fallen design. Oh and pay attention to the part about Terra and the killswitch, because both will be relevant for later stories... That's it for now! Till All Are One!**


	9. Chapter 9: Hunted

**Hunted**

 **OMG, I'm so sorry about the long absence between this chapter and the last one. I was so busy with other stuff, and then one time I forgot to actually start working on this. Sorry if this one feels rushed, because I just wrote what came to my mind. Another note for the last chapter, Jolt's design is based off his Revenge of the Fallen design where he has claws.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Teen Titans. I only own this story and any OCs in it.**

* * *

"You sure this is where we will find him?" Robin asked through his communicator. The Titans had begun their search for the rest of the outliers that had crashed on Earth. They had found three of them, now there are three more.

"Yep. This is the place I saw him last. I'll tell you where Windcharger and Blaze Master are afterwards." Jolt said through the other side.

"Wait, you told us there were seven of you when you crashed. What happened to the seventh guy?"

"Oh, Glitch? Yeah, you won't be able to find him. He disappeared once we crashed. I think he was the only casualty."

"Good to know. Anyway, we're approachi-" Robin was interrupted by the T-Ship shaking.

"Dudes, we got company!" Beast Boy said. A ship was right behind them, spraying bullets all over the ship.

"Sorry Jolt, I'll call you back." Robin said before hanging up.

"We'll try to cover you, but this guy is fast." Rodimus said. The Lynx then turned and flew straight towards the enemy ship, returning fire. The bullets simply grazed the enemy ship, not even leaving the slightest dent or scratch. The ship then fired several missiles. The Lynx did several barrel rolls in midair, dodging all but one of them, which hit the right wing. Smoke and sparks emitted from the now damaged wing. The Lynx lost control as it started to spiral downwards.

"We're hit! I'll try to land this thing, you guys try to fight him off!" Rodimus said. The Titans saw the Lynx fall downwards into the deep, green trees below them. The enemy ship was changing course, now going after the T-Ship.

"This guy might be able to withstand a few simple bullets, but I doubt he will be able to withstand my seismic blaster!" Cyborg said. He then opened fire at the ship. The seismic cannons made several explosions on the enemy ship. The T-Ship hovered in the air for a bit, waiting for the smoke to clear and see how much damage the weapons caused. Unfortunately for them, the seismic cannons did little to destroy or stop the ship. However, the ship was hovering in the air. It was not returning fire like it did with the Lynx. Cyborg then heard a loud thud, and saw why it wasn't attacking.

"Val-Yor, is that you?" Cyborg asked. He looked up to see the skilled pilot that they encountered only once before(1).

"In the flesh, Metal Butt. Sorry if I have to do this, but you kids are in my way." Val-Yor then proceeded to start tearing pieces off the T-Ship.

"Val-Yor, please stop! You will make us crash and I fear we may not survive!" Starfire demanded.

"Why are you doing this? WHAT PURPOSE DO YOU HAVE FOR ATTACKING US?" Robin shouted. Val-Yor just simply ignored the angry Titan. He then glanced at one of the thrusters, and fired an eye beam, tearing a large hole through it. Just like the Lynx, the T-Ship was crashing.

"I'd like to stay, but I have a job to do." Val-Yor said. He then flew over to his ship, which flew away in the blink of an eye. The Titans stared at the ship disappear before their ship crashed into the lush, green jungle below…

* * *

"Ugh, where are we? Robin?" Starfire then got up to see all her teammates on the ground. She looked around to see tons of mangled trees that had fallen to the ground as a result of both ships crashing. Both ships also created large trails leading to where they crashed. Metallic debris and ship parts were scattered everywhere. She then saw Nautica inspecting the rest of the Titans while the other four Autobots were standing nearby. One by one, all Titans started waking up.

"Okay, good news is that we're all okay. Bad news is that both our ships were trashed by a Vernathian fighter." Nautica said.

"Yeah, that was Val-Yor. We've worked with him before to defeat the Locrix(2)."

"Yes, he was calling me a "Troq" and he was very rude to me." Starfire said, painfully remembering his rude insults towards her.

"Well, if I see him, I'm gonna squash him." Bulkhead said, smashing one of the pieces of debris nearby to pieces.

"Cyborg and I should start fixing the ships. You guys can go look around or do something to keep yourselves occupied."

"Hey Bumblebee, wanna go climb that tree?" Beast Boy said, pointing to a large tree. It had managed to be left undamaged, despite the rest of the surrounding shrubbery decimated by the ships.

"Sure, why not." Bumblebee happily replied. They both then ran towards the tree and started climbing, with Beast Boy turning into an ape. Nautica and Cyborg got to work on the ships, gathering the parts they found scattered all over the place. Nautica walked over to the Lynx with tools and parts in her hands. The Lynx's right wing was torn clean off. Deep gashes and dents littered the ship. She sighed heavily before getting straight to work. Little did she know, someone was watching her from one of the nearby trees.

Nautica was repairing the engine, which was surprisingly intact for a crash this big. She then moved onto the right wing and the side of the ship which had a large hole torn into it. A large, broken tree branch was sticking out of the hole. She grabbed the broken branch and tried pulling it out with no luck. Just then, a grappling hook was shot from a nearby tree. The hook wound around the branch. The line started to retract, pulling the branch out of the large hole on the side of the ship.

"Uh, what's going on?" Nautica said to herself. The grappling hook then retracted fully, going back to it's place of origin in the trees.

"Strange, but okay. Maybe Robin was just helping me out." She then shrugged and went back to work. After re-attaching several parts and fixing the wing. She turned around to grab her wrench from the ground beside her, but found that it wasn't there.

"What the? I swear it was right here! Maybe this is one of Bumblebee and Beast Boy's pranks…" Nautica said. She then stood up from her spot, an unamused look appearing on her face.

"Haha, very funny guys. Now hand me back my wrench, I need it to fix the ship." Nautica said. She then looked back into the distance to see Bumblebee and Beast Boy on top of a large tree, sitting there. Neither one of them had her wrench.

"Nice tool you got." A voice said. Nautica turned around to see a blue bot standing in front of her. He had a small Autobot badge on his chest. Observing his kibble(3), she assumed he had a ground vehicle alt mode. He then put his hand out in front of her, handing her back the wrench.

"Hi, I'm Skids. Sorry if I took your wrench, I just wanted to play around with it."

"It's okay. My name's Nautica. We were actually looking for you." Nautica said.

"Yeah, I kinda saw your ships crash. Why are you looking for me? Am I in trouble or something?" Skids asked.

"No, but we were trying to find all the outliers that crashed on a ship. We've found Trailbreaker, Eagle Eye, and Jolt already." She kindly said. The other Titans and Autobots walked up to the two.

"Why would you look at that, Nautica found him for us! I guess we didn't need to look that hard after all!" Bumblebee said.

"Glorious! Now we shall find out what Val-Yor is doing back on Earth!" Starfire said cheerfully.

"Ah, looks like you found him for me Titans!" Everyone turned to see Val-Yor's ship hovering in the air. Val-Yor leapt off his ship onto the ground in front of them.

"Why do you want him Val-Yor? What is your plan?" Robin demanded, taking his staff out. The rest started to prepare for a fight as well.

"Plan? There's no plan. All I want is that Cybertronian and I will leave. I see you have more Cybertronians as well, but I was looking for this one in particular. Anyway, let me repeat myself: hand him over. Now."

"Over our dead, decaying bodies." Robin said. This angered Val-Yor, who decided to start to charge at the group. Robin leapt out of the way and threw several smoke bombs in the area, making it as dark as night. When the smoke finally cleared, Val-Yor turned to see a green Rhino run him over. Beast Boy morphed back to his human self, but was punched into a tree nearby. Rodimus fired one arrow at him.

"One arrow? You better hope that arrow does something useful."

"Oh, it does." Rodimus replied with a smirk. The single arrow then split into tons of arrows, all of which started raining down onto where Val-Yor was standing. He then picked up a large sheet of metal nearby and used it as a temporary shield. The arrows managed to pierce through, but not far enough to actually hit it's target. Val-Yor then threw the metal sheet at Rodimus, making it embed into his shoulder. Cyborg and Robin were charging towards Val-Yor, but lifted up a log and knocked the two over. Starfire then zoomed in and punched the pilot across the face, sending him flying into a tree.

"Why have you decided to attack us? What do you think you will gain from attacking my friends? I will not tolerate you calling me Troq(4), I will not tolerate you putting my friends in danger, and I will not let you succeed!" Starfire shouted, throwing star bolts repeatedly. She then felt a hand go on her shoulder. She turned and prepared to punch whoever was there, but saw that Robin was there trying to calm her down.

"Star, I think that's enough." Robin said calmly.

"Yes. I believe he has learned his lesson. But where has our new friend gone to?" Starfire said. Everyone looked around to see that Skids had disappeared.

"Looks like he took Nautica with him too." Raven pointed out.

"Where could they have gone?" Cyborg said in confusion.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Nautica asked. She looked back to see what was happening to her friends, but all she could see was a bunch of trees and dense shrubbery. Skids was still holding her hand and pulling her with him as he was running.

"We're going to my hideout. We'll go back for your friends when he leaves." Skids said.

"Val-Yor? Why is that guy hunting you? Do you owe him something?"

"No. I'll explain when we get there, okay?" Skids said. The two eventually stopped at a cave. Nautica walked in to see a few energon cubes stacked on the ground. There was a small recharge slab near another end of the wall as well.

"This is where you've been staying?"

"Yep. Used to have a lot more energon cubes than this, but I'm running low. I was trying to find some more natural energon on this planet when I saw you guys crash." Skids explained, picking up one of the energon cubes.

"Why are you hiding though? Surely there were people that could have helped you on this planet, right?" Nautica asked. She remembered when they had crashed on Earth. They had revealed themselves in front of the Titans and now they had made new friends and allies.

"That's what I thought too. Unfortunately, this organic race seems to be afraid of me. I tried asking for help and directions, but they would all run away or try to capture me. I guess you guys were lucky." Skids said solemnly. He gently tossed the energon cube back into the pile and sat down on his small recharge slab.

"You could come with us. We'll make sure no one comes after you."

"Hey, I went on that ship to get away from the war, not be a part of it. The last thing I want is to fight in another huge war again." After Skids had said this, Nautica then remembered what she was going to ask him.

"Anyway, why is that guy trying to hunt you down?" She sat right next to Skids, putting her hand on top of his.

"One of the guys you already found probably told you already, but I'm an outlier. My skill is that I can learn anything I want in a matter of seconds. With a skill like that, I'm probably worth billions of shanix on the intergalactic slave market. Val-Yor wants me so that I could be his slave and make repairs on his ship and help him and his people destroy Cybertron. If he manages to capture me successfully, they could force me to create weapons to allow them to launch a full scale invasion on the Autobot and Decepticon forces on Cybertron. Since both sides are too busy trying to eradicate each other, it would take them a while before they decide to fight back. By then, Val-Yor would have won. I may not be happy about the war, but I'm not about to let some silver headed numbskull go off and kill all my friends back home." Nautica tried to comfort him. She put her wrench down and held his hand. Skids turned and smiled at her, making her smile as well.

"Hey lovebots, if you're both done snuggling up to each other, I have a job to do." The two Autobots turned to see Val-Yor standing at the cave entrance.

"You didn't seriously think you could hide forever did you? Now c'mon, I have plans to fulfill and you will be a big part of it." Val-Yor then pulled out a large stun gun at the two. It zapped both of the Autobots, making them fall to the ground unconscious. The last thing Skids saw before he closed his eyes was several people picking him and Nautica up and carrying them to Val-Yor's ship…

* * *

Rodimus was cutting his way through the thick, green vines and bushes in the jungle. Everyone had started to search for the two since they disappeared not long ago. Bulkhead then fired his mace forward, knocking over several trees and making a clear trail through the jungle. He then retracted his mace back to his arm, where it turned back into his hand. The others just looked at him.

"What? I was just making a clear path for us." Bulkhead said in response to their looks.

"You could have done that this whole time while I was using my sword to cut through these plants and you didn't bother to tell me?" Rodimus asked, slightly irritated. Starfire then ran up to Windblade and caught up with her.

"May you please specify why other alien races do not like yours? I am curious since many races do not like Tamaranians as well."

"When Megatron started the civil war on Cybertron, many alien races thought that the war would stay on Cybertron. Soon enough, Megatron started attacking several planets in order to spread his Decepticon Empire. His idea was that organic races were inferior to metallic ones, and therefore should be ruled by us. Optimus soon follow him to try to protect these alien races, and so they bring our war onto other planets and civilizations. Most of these civilizations don't make it, so it's made many people bitter. As they say, 'Don't befriend Cybertronians. They only bring their war to us, not their friendship.'" Windblade explained.

"I understand how you feel. Might this be why Val-Yor is trying to get Skids? Is he looking for revenge?" Starfire asked.

"Well, I would think that he would have gone for all of us rather than just Skids." Windblade said. She then spotted something near the top of the trees ahead of them.

"Guys look! Doesn't that ship look like the one that belongs to Val-Yor?" Windblade asks. Everyone turned their heads to see a silver ship rise from above the canopy of trees.

"Guys, I can sense them. Both of them are on his ship." Raven said. Everyone knew what she was talking about, and so they all rushed to their ships to try to catch up.

* * *

Skids woke up to find himself in a cell. He couldn't remember where he was or how he got there. Then he remembered. He remembered the Autobots. Val-Yor. Nautica…

He turned to see the purple Autobot laying on the floor. He kept pushing her trying to wake her up, ignoring her occasional whimpers. She eventually opened her eyes.

"You're awake. Finally." Skids said.

"Ugh, my head. Where are we? This doesn't look like the Lynx at all…"

"We're on Val-Yor's ship. If your friends saw us, we might be rescued, but I'm not gonna sit here and hope they came in time. Do you have any tools on you?"

"I think. I always carry spare tools with me…"

"Great. What do you have?"

"A scalpel. Why?" Nautica asked in confusion.

"Okay...I have a plan, so listen closely." Skids said as he started describing his plan.

* * *

Five Minutes Later…

Two guards were walking in a hallway near the brig. They were discussing recent events having to do with their planet, Vernathia, and Val-Yor's plan to destroy the Cybertronian threat once and for all.

"I still can't believe the Galactic Council(5) gave him permission to do this." one guard said.

"What do you expect? His plan actually doesn't sound that bad and it involves erasing the threat the Galactic Council hates most." another guard said. They halted after hearing screams of agony. The screams sounded as if someone was dying a slow but painful death.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, but it came from the brig." The two guards rushed to the brig to see Nautica standing in the middle of the cell, blood all over and the dismantled and severed body parts of Skids. They could only stand in shock as they observed the gorey seen.

"We better get him." one guard said.

"I guess his plan isn't working out after all…" the other replied as they both rushed toward the bridge to tell their leader what they saw.

* * *

"So, how are we gonna do this? Lemme guess, we're gonna sneak in there like ninjas, take out the guards one by one, take down Val-Yor, and then rescue Skids and Nautica. right?" Beast Boy said.

"Well, looks like Beast Boy isn't wrong for once." Raven said.

"Nope, he's wrong." Rodimus responded over the intercom. The Lynx then fired several missiles at Val-Yor's ship, all of them hitting their target.

"Wait, Skids and Nautica are in there! If we make the ship crash, they could die." Robin said.

"Don't worry, I won't make the ship crash. Maybe. I think." Rodimus responded. He then started to type in something and pressed a button. On his ship, one of the people piloting notified Val-Yor they had an incoming transmission.

"Answer it." Val-Yor said, and the pilot did as ordered.

"This is Val-Yor, what do you want."

"Excuse me, I have a message for this one guy. You probably know him. His face is the color of a frikkin coin, he's got a red dot on his chest. He's got a pretty big chin, one that silences a room."

"I repeat, This is Val-Yor. What do you want." Val-Yor said, getting angry at the description of himself.

"Yeah this is Rodimus from the Teen Titans. We have a message for you. You will let your prisoners go or you can kiss your shiny arse goodbye."

"No. You Cybertronians had enough time to stop this war of yours. Now if I destroy Cybertron, there won't be a war for you to fight will there? There also won't be a home for you to go to. Every alien race hates you. And you know wha-"

"Sorry, but Starfire wants to tell you something." Rodimus said, interrupting Val-Yor.

"Yes I do. I believe the phrase I have heard is: SHUT UP YOU MORON!" Starfire said, the last part booming from the intercom on Val-Yor's ship. Val-Yor then ordered everyone to get to their battle stations. Val-Yor was going to eradicate them, even if it takes every ammunition on his ship to do it. Just then, the guards came rushing in. They had bad news for him, but unbeknownst to them, this was a bad time.

"One of the Cybertronians killed the other one."

"Which one?" Val-Yor said angrily.

"The purple one killed the blue one." the guard responded, fear in his eyes.

"Why those little-" Val-Yor trailed off as he went over to the brig…

* * *

"How do you feel?" Nautica said to the now repaired Skids.

"I feel alright. Good thing they bought it. Now there's no guards around to see us. Can I have the scalpel?" Skids said. Nautica gave him the scalpel and he started to melt away at the control pad for the door. The door then opened and both rushed outside into the hall. They ran down the hall until they found some weapons and gear.

"Okay, I'm gonna blow a hole in this wall, and we'll jump. Judging by the rumbles I felt on this ship, your friends should be close by." Skids said.

"How do we show them that we jumped off?" Nautica asked. Her friends probably won't be able to see them jump from far then picked up a flare gun near his foot.

"We could use this to signal your friends. They could pick us up and we will be out of here." Skids replied. He then activated one of his arm mounted blasters and blew a hole into the side of the ship, revealing the blue sky in front of them. He then piggy backed Nautica and jumped out of the ship. They were free falling down towards the ground. Skids then turned around and fired the flare upwards, hoping that they would notice it…

The Lynx and the T-Ship were flying around Val-Yor's ship, firing at it. Several bullets grazed off the surface of the Lynx as it spun around and return fired, destroying several turrets. The T-Ship then fired a missile that blew a hole into Val Yor's ship.

"Guys, I can feel Nautica's thoughts. She's- she's falling?" Raven said with her eyes closed.

"Hey there's some kind of red missile going up into the sky. Guess Val-Yor missed." Bumblebee said with a smirk.

"Dude, that's a flare, even I know that. Besides, I see them falling, LOOK!" Beast Boy said. They could see what looked like a small dot falling down from the ship.

"Alright, let's go get them" Cyborg said. Just as he turned the ship, Starfire opened her cockpit and flew out of the T-Ship.

"Star, where are you going? They're over there!" Robin said.

"Sorry, I shall meet you all there. I have some business to do with Val-Yor." Starfire responded. She then zoomed over to the now burning ship.

"Do you think they saw us?" Skids said. He was looking downwards to the ground. Nautica turned to see the T-Ship fly downwards right below them.

"Yep. Just land on top of there."

"You sure? I don't want to crush anyone or destroy their ship…"

"Just trust me. Besides, I could always help Cyborg fix it." Nautica responded calmly. Skids then fell on top of the T-Ship, making a loud thud. The Lynx then hovered above the T-Ship. A rope was thrown down onto it, making both Autobots look up. Bumblebee waved at them when they looked up to see where the rope came from.

"Aw man Bulkhead, you dented my T-Ship!" Cyborg said in utter dismay.

"Oh, uh, whoops." Bulkhead said. The two Autobots then held onto the rope as Bulkhead retracted the rope up to the Lynx slowly. When they got in, both ships flew off.

* * *

Meanwhile on the now burning ship of Val-Yor, Val-Yor was angry. His plan to destroy Cybertron and impress the Galactic Council failed. Now him and his small crew have to get off the ship before they crash. They all walked toward the escape pods when Val-Yor was punched across the face, making him land into a pile of crates. He looked to see an angry Starfire, her eyes green with fury.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were just gonna ignore me Troq." Val-Yor said. This earned him yet another punch to the face. He looked to see she was not amused by his statement. She leaned in, grabbing his neck with one hand and holding a starbolt with another.

"You will not dare attack us or return to Earth ever again Val-Yor. Next time you return, I will not hesitate to fight you." He started laughing a little to her threat.

"You think you scare me Troqqie." This was the final straw. She punched him square in the face again, this time knocking him unconscious. She then picked him up and flew him to the other crew members and handed him over to them. They all jettisoned out of the ship while she flew outside where the T-Ship was waiting for her.

* * *

"So, you guys got him?" Jolt said.

"Yep. He was being hunted down by a guy named Val-Yor. Val-Yor planned to use him to attack Cybertron." Robin said while looking out the window.

"Huh. Did you stop him?"

"Yeah, Starfire defeated him."

"Nice. Where is Skids going? Eagle Eye and I just joined Titans East."

"He's been assigned to Titans North. Said something about saying hi to Trailbreaker." Robin replied.

"Yeah, they were good friends. Well, I'll talk to you later. Bye." Jolt said before he hung up. Robin then turned to see everyone saying bye to Skids. Rodimus then handed Skids a Titans communicator.

"You're gonna need this to call us and your new teammates."

"Thanks Rodimus." Skids said. He then turned to say bye to Nautica.

"Um, bye Nautica. Thanks for cheering me up back there when we were in the cave." Skids said. She then responded by giving him a kiss to the cheek.

"Skids and Nautica sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Bumblebee and Beast Boy chanted. This was met with some laughter from Cyborg and Bulkhead. Starfire also found this quite amusing. She then walked up to Robin, who was still standing near the window.

"Do you think he will be back?" Robin asked. Starfire knew who he was talking about.

"No. I am sure I have made him not like here anymore." Starfire said.

"C'mon Star, let's go with the others." Robin said. They turned to see Nautica chasing after Bumblebee, who was driving around in circles in vehicle mode.

"Can't catch me! Too fast!" Bumblebee said. Nautica eventually just threw her wrench at him, making him transform and trip.

"Hey! No fair!" Bumblebee said. This made Beast Boy fall on the floor laughing.

"Hey, you're next!" Nautica said. This made Beast Boy stop laughing and make a run for it. Everyone just laughed.

* * *

"You have failed us, Val-Yor. You failed to get the outlier and your whole plan to destroy the Cybertronians failed miserably." General Neech said.

"I know. Please forgive me of my mistakes." Val-Yor said in response.

"You must know that the Galactic Council was expecting a lot from you. We expect success and you did not deliver. We will notify you when we want to hear from you again. General Neech, out." The transmission ended. Val-Yor was on a ship sending him back to his home planet of Vernathia. He slammed his fist on a nearby table, making a large dent in it. He then walked down the hall, angry about his defeat.

* * *

(1): See Teen Titans S4 E6: Troq

(2): See Teen Titans S4 E6: Troq

(3): Kibble: Pieces which have no clear purpose in one mode but are there only because they are part of another mode. In most cases, "kibble" is used to refer to pieces of the character's alternate mode which "hang" or stick out in their robot mode.

(4): Troq: A racial slur used by other alien races to describe Tamaranians.

(5): Galactic Council: Has taken up a responsibility: a vast coalition representing thousands of intelligent biological species. A peacekeeping force first and foremost, the Galactic Council negotiates non-aggression pacts between its various member worlds, and employs a mighty navy to make sure everyone honors said pacts.

* * *

 **And that ends this chapter. I get most of the definitions for Transformers on the bottom from , which is a great website to check out for any Transformers info you want to find! Again, sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Only 4 more chapters and "season" 1 is done! I'll see you later, but until then, Till All Are One!**


	10. Chapter 10: Blaze of Fury

**Blaze of Fury**

 **Hello! Wow, I'm already at chapter 10! One more chapter to go and then comes the "season" 1 finale guys! Hopefully you'll be ready for "season" 2, which will be on a different story. Anyway, I'm probably distracting you from reading, so just read the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Transformers.**

* * *

Jump City was quiet. Everyone was minding their own business, walking around the city blocks, doing everyday stuff. That is, until a giant, burning meteor fell from the sky and crashed in the middle of the street, creating a large, smoldering crater. People gathered around to check it out. Although there were many criminals in this city, giant meteors weren't always very common. Everyone gathered to see that the meteor didn't really look like a meteor at all. It looked more like a small pod, burn marks all around it. The top of the pod then popped open, the top landing on a nearby car. Steam came rushing out until two giant robots stepped out of the pod. One white while the other was gray and purple. Both had two similar features: they had one eye and both had a large gun on their right arm.

"Ugh, why do they make these escape pods so tiny." the white one said. The other one then elbowed him to the side. Soon they were facing the large crowd that had gathered around them.

"What do we do?" the gray one asked.

"I know what to do." the white one replied. He then stepped forward towards the crowd and bent down a little to face them all.

"People of Earth, we come in peace!" He said, raising his arms in the air. He then faced his partner, who just chuckled.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. You're all gonna die today." Both robots activated their cannons and fired into the crowd of people, who were frantically screaming and running for their lives. Soon, the Autobots and the Teen Titans had arrived at the scene.

"Finally, some people that are actually worth blowing up!" the white one said, opening fire at the group. One of his shots went right past Bumblebee's head.

"Dude, that guy almost took my head off!" Bumblebee said. His hands then turned into his small stinger blasters and he fired at the two larger bots.

"These guys are Decepticons. I don't know what they're doing here though, because they weren't part of Tarn's crew(1)." Rodimus said.

"Then again, Swindle wasn't part of his crew and we saw him anyway." Bulkhead added. Rodimus just shrugged before having to dodge another shot. He then fired several arrows, which the white Decepticon blocked with a shield.

"Do you even know who you're dealing with Autobots? You're dealing with the greatest, most deadliest Decepticon duo, Direct Hit(2) and me, Nitro Zeus!" the one named Nitro yelled at the top of his lungs. The one named Direct Hit just sighed and facepalmed himself.

"No offense, but I've never heard of you." Rodimus said.

"Wait, what? You've never heard of how deadly I am, or how awesome I am?" Nitro asked, confused about Rodimus' statement.

"Dude, we didn't even know who you were until you introduced yourself." Bumblebee said.

"Aw c'mon! Don't tell me you've never heard of me or my partner Direct Hit." Nitro said, obviously upset and offended that his enemies aren't really cowering in fear of his name.

"Can we please just skip to the part where we beat them?" Raven asked, looking at Nitro as he just went on and on about why they should recognise who he was. This gave everyone enough time to start charging at Nitro and Direct Hit. Surprisingly, Nitro simply turned around, not looking surprised at their actions.

"Woah, a surprise attack? I like where this is going, et's continue."Nitro said amusingly. Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and leapt on Nitro, who fired several missiles at him, blowing Beast Boy into a building. Bulkhead's hands turned into his maces and he started to punch Nitro repeatedly over and over.

"Hey big fella, is that all you got? Cause I haven't got all day for you, I need the rest of the day to fight your other friends too." Bulkhead tried to punch Nitro in the face, but the Decepticon simply caught it, picked him up, and threw him at Bumblebee. The small Autobot tried to drive away, but got squished by Bulkhead.

"Get. Off. Me. Now." Bumblebee said.

"Sorry." Bulkhead answered, getting back on his feet. Raven levitated a nearby bus and launched it at Direct Hit, but the Decepticon then used his arm blade and sliced it in half. He then picked up one of the halves and stared at Raven with his single red eye.

"Hey little girl. Catch." He then launched it at Raven, who quickly teleported away before it could hit her. The half that Direct Hit threw crashed into a building and exploded violently. Starfire flew in quickly and punched him, knocking him over. Starfire was about to fire an eye beam at him, but Nitro turned around and swatted at her with his hand, knocking her to the ground below. Starfire struggled to get up as Direct Hit prepared to step on her. Robin then slid down and grabbed Starfire. He took out his grappling hook and they both escaped just moments before Direct Hit stomped on the ground.

"Dudes, we gotta do something!" Beast Boy said. Windblade then got an idea and whispered into Rodimus' audio receptor. He nodded in agreement and called Bulkhead over, whispering into his audio receptor as well. Bulkhead nodded, and then all three charged forward at the Decepticons.

"These Autobots aren't giving up! Shouldn't they retreat by now?" Nitro said, frustrated that he isn't winning as easily as he thought.

"Don't worry, they may be persistent, but they all fall down just like everyone else." Direct Hit reassured him. Windblade them stopped running. The rotors on her wings started spinning quickly, making large gusts of winds blowing the Decepticons back. Bulkhead leapt forward in front of Windblade and was blown towards the Decepticons. He activated his maces and punched both Decepticons on to nearby building, pinning them there. Rodimus then fired several arrows at the Decepticons and Windblade shut off her rotors, making the strong wind stop. Bulkhead ran before the arrows exploded, making the building collapse on the two Decepticons.

"Alright! We did it! One more win for the Titans." Cyborg said.

"And the Autobots." Bumblebee added. Raven just rolled her eyes, while Beast Boy laughed.

"Aren't you guys considered Titans? You have Titan communicators perfect for your size." Cyborg said.

"Well, I don't know. Are we considered Titans?" Nautica asked.

"I guess. I mean, we are a team after all. But let's not make a stupid name like the 'Titansbots' or something like that." Rodimus said. Everyone agreed as they drove back to the Tower.

* * *

A few hours after the battle between the Titans and the two Decepticons, Soundwave and Starscream were cleaning up the rubble in the area.

"Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Ratbat, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, eject. Operation, Excavation." Soundwave ordered in his monotonous voice. One by one, each cassette was launched out of his chest compartment and transformed to do his bidding.

"Hey Rumble, what does excavation mean?" Frenzy asked.

"It means dig, stupid." the other cassette replied.

"Hey, I ain't stupid! You are!" Frenzy replied. The two then started pushing and shoving each other, throwing insults at each other.

"Moron!"

"Idiot!"

"Dimwit!"

"Glitchhead!"

"ENOUGH!" Starscream shouted. The two cassettes stopped fighting and turned to start lifting up the pieces of rubble. When the cassettes were finished, they saw Nitro Zeus and Direct Hit, laying on the destroyed rubble and debris, all bruised and battered.

"Soundwave, call Tarn and tell him that we found them." Starscream said to the communications officer.

"Affirmative." was Soundwave's only reply as he began to radio Tarn. At the Nemesis, Dreadwing was playing around with some of the things in the lab, being bored to death. They had finished the spacebridge, and all they needed was Megatron to tell them when to expect more troops to prepare for an invasion on Earth. He then got up and walked towards the bridge and sat down on a seat. Just then, an incoming transmission from Soundwave appeared.

"Dreadwing, get Tarn. We have found the two Decepticons." Soundwave said.

"Um, okay. I got nothing else to do so… I'll be back. With him, of course." Dreadwing replied as he turned to find Tarn.

* * *

The T-Ship and the Lynx were flying once again, trying to find one of the had notified them of Blaze Master's location, and so they flew towards the location given. They stopped at the Sahara Desert, the place they were told where Blaze Master(3) was last scene.

"Alright, this desert is large, and we have lots of ground to cover. Spread out and find him." Robin said through the communicator. The two ships then parted ways and flew to different locations to search for him.

The Lynx flew across one side of the Sahara, scouring the land for the possibly elusive Blaze Master. The Autobots were looking everywhere, searching for him. The desert wasan empty, barren wasteland of sand dunes. They couldn't even find anything.

"Ugh, it's gonna be impossible to find this guy! We've searched everywhere on our side of the desert and he's not here! Maybe Jolt was wrong and he decided to move!" Bumblebee yelled out of frustration.

"Well, the Titans haven't called us yet, so maybe they're still looking." Rodimus said as he continued to pilot the Lynx around the desert. They were going to turn around and check more areas when the whole ship rocked back and forth.

"What was that?" Windblade asked. Rodimus quickly checked the indicators and scanners on the ship.

"We're being attacked. Someone below us is firing at us."

"Well aren't you smart!" a voice said. The ship then started taking more hits before they realized who was attacking them.

"Nitro? How did you find us? What are you doing?"

"Oh, we had help finding you. Other than that, we just want to torture you for making fools out of us back in the city!" Nitro yelled through the comm link in the Lynx.  
"We?"

"Down here." another voice shouted through the comm link. Direct Hit was in tank mode firing at the ship from below. He was hidden in the sand dunes, having burrowed down part of himself for camouflage.

"Goodbye Autobots, hopefully you like sand getting stuck in your joints, cause we'll be burying you in this desert, where you'll stay and rust for the rest of your lives." Nitro said. He continued to spray bullets and launch missiles at the Lynx. The Lynx had powerful shields, but they cold only hold up for so long before they shut down and the ship starts to take damage.

"Nautica, go and try to shoot him down. I'll try to get Direct Hit." Rodimus said, maneuvering the Lynx downwards. He then pulled up and started firing at the hidden Decepticon, who quickly came up from his current spot and retaliated. The small explosions from him caused the Lynx to occasionally rock back and forth, making it hard for Nautica to aim at Nitro, who was still attacking them from above.

"Alright, new plan! Nautica, remember that feature you told me about?"

"OH, YES! I forgot I'm so sorry, I had recently read this new book and I completely forgot to tell you tha-"

"OKAY, okay I get it. Let's try the new feature."

"Sure thing. Bumblebee, pull the lever." Bumblebee did as he was told. The top part of the ship then split from the bottom part, which became a ground vehicle.

"Alright, Lynx 2 is now operational." Rodimus said as he went full speed towards Direct Hit, making the Decepticon transform and jump out of the way to prevent from being run over. Nautica and Windblade were in the other part of the ship, still chasing Nitro, both of them in an intense dogfight. Both ships sprayed endless amounts of bullets at each other, neither of them seeming to do damage to the other. Nitro then dropped a missile from underneath him. The missile floated in the air for a few seconds before it activated and flew straight towards Lynx 1. Windblade made a big turn towards the right to try to dodge it, but the missile hit the engine, making them spiral downwards and crash.

"Now that one is down, It's time to get the other." Nitro said, zooming towards the other half of the ship.

"Nitro, where are you! I've been spotted and I nearly got run over several times!"

"Don't worry, I'm coming. Geez, impatient much?" Nitro then spiraled downwards and strated dropping several bombs onto Lynx 2, making sand explode into the air.

"We're being hit! Windblade, Nautica, do you copy? Hello? Guys, we need help!" Rodimus said repeatedly.

"Maybe we should call the Titans. If they find Blaze Master, then he could help us." Bumblebee said.

"I guess, bu-" Lynx 2 shook as a bomb hit the top of it. Direct Hit then transformed back into his tank mode and started to fire at the Lynx 2 once again. They were now trapped, with nowhere else to go.

* * *

Earlier…

"Dudes, I only see sand, more sand, and even more sand. Ugh, how will we ever find this dude!" Beast Boy moaned in boredom.

"His name is Blaze Master, and from what Jolt and Skids told us, he has fire powers. Just look around for some robot shooting fireballs." Raven said, annoyed about Beast Boy's constant complaints. The T-Ship flew over the Sahara, every sand dune looking similar to the next one. Raven closed her eyes to see if she could sense him. Being an empath, she could sense Blaze Master and sense if he was close.

"Guys, I think I sense him. He's nearby, I can feel it."

"Okay Raven, just concentrate and tell me where to go." Cyborg said.

"Go right."

"Now take a left."

"And…"

"Found him" Cyborg answered. They all looked to see a golden Cybertronian, flying around and shooting continuous flames down on the ground. After they landed the T-Ship, The Titans carefully walked towards the outlier. If they touched the flames, they would be incinerated instantly.

"Yo, Blaze Master, is that you up there?" Cyborg shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah, it's me! Wait, how do you know me! Wanna see what I'm doing?" Blaze Master asked. He then stopped flying and landed near the object he was shooting flames at. The Titans walked closer to see a clear, glass orb.

"Woah, you made that?" Robin asked, intrigued by the glass ball made from the Autobot.

"Yep. Just made a large ball of sand and melted it at 3090 F."

"Woah." was the only response Beast Boy made.

"Anyway, how did you find me? And who told you I was here? Are you here to take e to a lab and do some wacky experiments on me? Oh wait, you're probably here to use me for some evil plan!" Blaze Master said. He then extended his arms out, preparing to melt them like he did to the sand.

"WAIT, WE'RE HERE BECAUSE WE WERE GOING TO FIND YOU FOR OUR AUTOBOT FRIENDS!" Robin quickly yelled. Blaze Master put his hands down, and kneeled down to face them.

"Which ones?"

"Rodimus."

"Oh, that guy? I think I've heard of someone named that, not sure though…" Blaze Master then thought hard about where he has heard the name. Robin then sighed, reluctant about what he was gonna say next.

"How about Hot Rod? Have you heard about him?"

"OH YEAH! THAT GUY! Eh, I guess I'll come with you. I get to keep the ball, right?" Blaze Master asked.

"Sure, we don't mind." Robin said. He then picked up his communicator, getting a message. He opened it up to see Rodimus, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead.

"Guys, we found Blaze Master. Let's head home." Robin said happily.

"Yeah, well we found some Decepticons. You know the two guys from earlier today, Nitro Zeus and Direct Hit? Well, they're here, bombing the Lynx right now! Soon, it'll be us they're dropping bombs on!" Rodimus yelled on his end.

"Alright, we'll be right there with Blaze Master. Just hang on." Robin said before hanging up.

"Decepticons? Here? Dang it, everywhere I go, all I hear is something about the Decepticons. And here I thought I finally found a place away from the war." Blaze Master said.

"Well, are you coming or not? You are an Autobot, right?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, well… oh okay, fine. Just don't give me puppy eyes." Blaze Master reluctantly answered.

"I never planned to." Raven said, rolling her eyes. Everyone went back into the T-Ship while Blaze Master transformed and flew beside them.

* * *

"Hey Autobots, ya scared yet? What, you want me to come down there and tear you apart? I'll do it! C'mon, let's fight! You and me, right now, right here!" Nitro said.

"Please shut up. I want to destroy them as much as you do, but do you really need to make those stupid comments of yours?" Direct Hit asked.

"Yeah, it keeps me concentrated in the fight at hand. And who said they were stupid?"

"Everybody…" Direct Hit said under his breath.

"Alright! We'll come out, just let us come out, then we'll fight. Just wait. Any second now." Rodimus said. He opened the side door and Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Rodimus all came outside.

"Ugh, this sand is gonna clog up my wheels. How am I supposed to go fast here?" Bumblebee complained. Bulkhead just elbowed his friend.

"We're about to fight some Decepticons and you're worried about that?" Bulkhead asked.

"Well yeah! When you're small and fast like me, speed is everything!" Bumblebee said trying to defend himself.

"Alrighty then! Let's get this fight started!" Nitro said excitedly, eager for a rematch. The three Autobots then got into fighting stances, ready for a brawl.

"Fine, I guess I'll help." Direct Hit than prepared to fight. Before they could do anything though, both Decepticons were blasted by two large fireballs.

"HEY! WHO THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO INTERRUPT A GOOD FIGHT!?" Nitro said angrily.  
"I did. Just saying, your friend over there seems pretty bored." Blaze Master said, hovering in mid air above them.

"Well, he's just bored because we haven't started fighting yet! We were SUPPOSED to start, but then you came along and blasted us with your stupid whatever you blasted us with!" Nitro said angrily. Blaze Master could hardly take this seriously.

"Dude, it's called a fireball. You know what that is, right? Here, catch." Blaze MAster said. He then threw a hot fireball towards Nitro, who managed to catch it.

"Ha, I caught it, see? It's ow, it's hot ah it's hot how do you hold this thing!?" Frustrated, Nitro chucked it back at the outlier, only for him to catch it and roll it around his fingers.

"It's not that hot, is it? Here have another one."

"OH NO YOU DON'T! Stop distracting me! I'm gonna blow that smile off your face and off this galaxy!" Nitro said, activating his arm cannon. Direct Hit just ran up to him, but before he could speak, The Titans all started attacking.

"OH COME ON!" Nitro said. Starfire then punched his eye, shattering the glass.

"Oh boy, why are there twenty of you guys? Which one's the real one?" Nitro stumbled. He then started firing at random directions, not being able to see straight. Cyborg then blasted him with his sonic cannon before Bulkhead landed on him and beat him to the ground.

"Nitro, get up and help me fight them! Oh, you know what, forget it. I'm done. I'm tired. Just defeat me already." Direct Hit then just gave up fighting and let Rodimus fire several arrows at him, electrocuting him while Robin threw several birdarangs. The birdarangs exploded, knocking him to the ground. Bulkhead then buried him in the sand while Blaze Master melted the sand around the two Decepticons, covering them in a thick layer of glass. Just then, Windblade and Nautica flew towards them inside Lynx 1.

"Dang it we missed the fight." Windblade said.

"Don't worry it wasn't much of a fight anyway. Just a Decepticon with a bruised ego." Rodimus reassured her. She smiled at this comment.

"Should we leave them here? They look pretty miserable trapped in that glass." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, just leave them. I'm sure Tarn will come to retrieve them." Robin said.

"Can we leave NOW? My wheels are filled with sand and I have sand in places I don't want them to be!" Bumblebee said. This made everyone laugh, while they went back to their ships.

* * *

"Dreadwing, Shockwave, have you found them?"

"Yup. They're… laying on the sand." Dreadwing said, confused of what the two Decepticons were doing.

"It seems that they are trapped inside glass. Seems pretty thick." Shockwave said when they landed.

"Dreadwing, get them out of the you need to, get the Constructicons to help you. Afterwards, give them repairs." Tarn ordered sternly.

"Got it." Dreadwing then walked back inside to get the Constructicons' help.

"What an embarrassment." Starscream said. He looks at Nitro and Direct Hit, incarcerated in a glass prison while Dreadwing and the Constructicons got to work on getting them out.

"Don't worry. Despite this lose, it will all be worth it in the future." Tarn said. Although no one saw it, Tarn smiled underneath his mask.

* * *

(1): See Chapter 1: Introductions Part 1

(2): Direct Hit uses the same body type as Dark of the Moon Shockwave and is based off him. Since Everyone seems to like Nitro Zeus (even though he didn't even do anything in the movie) I thought I 'd actually use him correctly and give him personality.

(3): Blaze Master's design is based off Combiner Wars G2 Slingshot. Best part: the toy actually comes with a flamethrower.

* * *

 **And now that they found Blaze Master, there is only one outlier left, and one unaccounted for. How will they find Windcharger? Find out on the next chapter! But until then, Till All Are One!**


	11. Chapter 11: Rise of the Insecticons

**Rise of the Insecticons**

 **And I'm back! Sorry for the inconsistent schedule, these stories usually take me 3 hours to write, so I have to find time to write if I'm busy. Anyway, I've also been trying to make my writing a bit better, so hopefully this one turns out a bit better than the other earlier ones. But lots of people seem to like the older chapters, so I guess it isn't all bad. Anyway, I'm probably distracting you, so go ahead and read.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Transformers. I only own these stories and any OC's in said stories.**

* * *

Deep in a cave, two scientists were hard at work, studying what lied inside the cave. The shimmering crystals that dotted the walls reflected the light coming from their flashlights. Water droplets can be heard at a distance, echoing through the cave. Studying caves may seem boring to most, but to them, it was their life. Mostly.

"Ah, the cave. Such a nice place to be. It's so quiet, easy for us to work here."

"Fantasizing about this place again? We've came here for several years. Man, we go to a city full of superheroes and all you think about is a cave, Robert."

"Cheer up, Mark. We study these caves for a reason." said the one named Robert.

"Yeah, because no one else wants to. Why can't we, I don't know, hang out somewhere other than here while at work? We could go down to that pizza place, to the coffee shop, anywhere but here." The one named Mark sighed, sitting down on one of the nearby rocks.

"But I love my job. How about this, after we're done collecting samples of the rocks here, we can go to that pizza place you want to go to?"

"Fine, but you better stop talking about this pla-" Mark was interrupted when the ground beneath him collapsed. Robert quickly turned to catch his friend, holding his hand to prevent him from falling into the darkness below. Mark climbed up next to Robert, both of them looking down at the deep chasm.

"Hey, I don't recognize this place. The more you know…" Mark said.

"Let's check it out! This is gonna be great!" Robert yelled in excitement. The two men grabbed nearby coils of rope and began their journey down in the darkness, headlamps attached to their helmets. They landed to find something out of the ordinary.

"Woah. What is all of this…" Mark wondered out loud. Giant, magenta crystals were scattered all over the bottom of the chasm. The crystals were all huge, grouped together in thousands. Robert took a small sample, examining it.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like this. It's like it's out of this world." Robert exclaimed. The two traversed through the maze of unknown crystals. They seemed to have been walking forever when they stumbled upon yet another discovery. Large, circular orbs dotted all across the ground and cave walls. They were all a translucent orange in color, with a metal bars outlining all of them.

"What is all of this? Why haven't we noticed ANY of this before? This is amazing, to say the least." Mark said. Both scientists seemed overjoyed at their miraculous discovery. Robert leaned in for a closer look at the orbs, seeing what seemed to be a metal figure.

"What did we even find? Did we find some sort of new species of cave dwellers?" Robert asked.

"I don't know. This seems pretty cool so far." Mark replied. The two turned when they heard something. Something scuttering in the distance.

"We aren't alone. Can't tell if that's good or bad." Robert said, backing away from where he was standing. Just then, a large insect-like creature leapt at them, landing right in front of their faces. The creature was massive, and seemed to be metallic.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Some squishies(1), I presume?" The creature said.

"Wait, you t-t-talk? What are you?" Mark said. There was a small hint of fear in his voice. Just then, two more insects flew in, hovering above the one they were pounced by.

"Oh, what's this? Is it something to eat, eat, eat?" one of the insects said.

"I don't know Shrapnel, let's find out!" Then, all three insects transformed into humanoid robots, the one in the middle leaning down towards the two scientists.

"Looks like you found some of my cloning pods. You see, these pods all carry thousands upon thousands of clones of the three of us that you see here. If you are wondering what all those crystals were, that would be Energon, our source of energy, or as you squishies say, food." One of the robots beside the one in the middle then walked up to speak to him.

"Bombshell, what shall we do with them?"

"Dispose of them. Then, get ready to release our horde." Bombshell responded. Bombshell then walked away while the two others advanced towards the scientists, who were running for the exit…

* * *

"Ugh, nothing at all. This is ridiculous!" Robin said as he slammed a fist on his desk. Several newspaper clippings and other items were flung off the surface of his him were several newspaper clippings attached to the walls, all related one way or another: they were about the Decepticons. The new enemy so vile that even the Justice League had looked into the threat. Robin was determined to use his detective skills to find out where Tarn was or what he was planning. So far, he was stuck. He was dumbfounded.

"These attacks, they're just so random! Seriously, they robbed a bank! What would they do with money?" Robin asked himself, frustrated at the results of his search. Starfire then came inside the room, having been watching Robin struggle to find the answer. The only other person that has been able to stump Robin was Slade. The criminal mastermind has tortured Robin for so long. It hurt her to see him like this.

"Robin, may you take a break to hang out with us? Rodimus said if you don't hang out he will paint your motorcycle orange." Starfire said calmly. Robin turned and got up from his seat, walking towards his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'll come." Robin responded.

"Have you been able to get any leadings?" Starfire asked.

"No. All these attacks are just so random. Dreadwing robbed a bank, Soundwave and his cassettes just messed around at Cook's electronics, Devastator wrecked a construction site… The list could go on, and none of these attacks have any connections." Robin said. He quickly put on a smile when he walked into a new living room, one for the Autobots. Occasionally they would go into the old living room in their holomatters, but Robin decided to give them their own room.

"Finally, I was wondering when you'd be here! I even considered painting flames on your cycle…" Rodimus said. On the giant couch, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were playing video games. At a nearby table, Nautica and Raven were happily reading their books, ignoring the occasional insults that the four guys were throwing at each other. Windblade was just standing nearby, watching the game.

"Robin reminds me of Nightbeat(2). The dude was a great detective, still is, but he never gave up at all. No breaks." Bumblebee whispered to the rest of the guys.

"You got that right." Bulkhead added.

"Robin usually doesn't take breaks unless there's a crime going on that we have to stop. I was actually looking forward to the new paint job Rodimus was gonna give to the R-Cycle." Beast Boy said while trying to focus on the video game. Just then, the alarm went off on the Tower, getting the attention of everyone inside the room. Nautica and Raven put down their books, the four gamers paused the game, and Robin quickly rushed to a monitor to see what's going on.

"Trouble." Robin said. Everyone knew what they had to do. It was their duty after all. The Autobots transformed and the Titans followed, all of them going to the city.

* * *

The city was filled with nothing but the screams of scared civilians and the buzzing noise of insects. When the Titans arrived, they were shocked to see a horde of giant, flying insects feasting on anything standing in their path. Several were clung onto sides of buildings, munching away at the walls. Others were scavenging on the ground, eating hot dog stands, signs, and cars.

"Let me guess. Killer Moth." Cyborg said.

"Dude, he uses actual insects, not giant, metal ones." Beast Boy retorted.

"He could have decided to upgrade to something else…" Cyborg suggested.

"But mutating insects is his thing! Besides, I don't think he knows how to make robots." Beast Boy argued.

"Guys, are you not paying attention to the giant horde of insects coming at us!" Bumblebee yelled while simultaneously pointing at the feasting insects. Robin then noticed a familiar symbol on the metal insects: Decepticon badges.  
"I think they're Decepticons. All of them." Robin said, pointing at the badge on a nearby straggler.

"It doesn't matter what they are. I say we smash 'em." Bulkhead said, activating his maces.

"Good point." Rodimus added. They all proceeded to attack the insects, blasting, slicing, and knocking them off buildings. Beast Boy morphed into a T-Rex and opened his mouth, chomping down on a mouthful of the Decepticons. Bulkhead just punched through most of them while Windblade swung her swords, slicing them to bits. The insects then stopped what they were doing when three others flew in. These three looked exactly like the rest the Titans and Autobots were fighting. The three insects transformed into three robots, all with Decepticon badges.

"Looks like the squishies are protecting their beloved city from my Insecticon horde. And I see they have some benevolent Autobots helping them as well." Bombshell said.

"Can I eat them, them, them?" Shrapnel asked Bombshell.

"I don't see why not. Actually, I will release the whole entire horde to feast on this city!" Bombshell exclaimed. He them took out a controller and pressed a button…

* * *

Out in the distance, in a deep, dark cave, the Energon crystals still glistened from a lonely headlamp, lying on the cold damp cave ground. On the other side, several cloning pods have already opened, sending the swarm that was currently running rampant around the city, devouring it slowly. All the pods were wired to a single machine, a machine giving them life, allowing the Insecticon clones inside to grow from simple protoforms(3) to full grown warriors. Suddenly, a beeping noise came from one of the screens on the machine. The machine glowed brightly, lighting the part of the cave around it. And soon, one by one, the pods hatched open…

* * *

"Okay, this is a problem! Where are all these coming from?" Rodimus asked as he fired two arrows onto a Bombshell clone, making it fall over where it died. Windblade was behind his back, slicing away at the oncoming Insecticons.

"They probably have a secret cloning facility somewhere. Where that place is, your guess is as good as mine." Windblade answered. A Kickback clone leapt at her and tackled her. It was about to bite off her head when Rodimus quickly smashed it's face open with his bow. The clone's brain, eyeballs, and other parts soon fell off the distorted face. Windblade was covered in fluid.

"Yuck, cranial fluid. Did you have to aim for the head?" She asked, wiping off the cranial fluid from her arms and chest.

"Well, it was kinda the closest body part to me. Hey, be thankful you aren't Insecticon chow." Rodimus answered.

"Yeah I guess. Thanks for the save." Windblade said.

"Mmmm, this one's heavy on the electrons, electrons, electrons." Shrapnel said, eating a car in insect mode. Kickback was right beside him, feasting on the car as well, tearing off chunks of the metal.

"Yes, it is heavy on the electrons." Kickback agreed. He leapt off the building he was munching on and ricocheted off another before landing a kick on Bumblebee, knocking the poor Autobot down and creating a shallow dent in his torso. Bumblebee lie weakened and injured at the mercy of the Insecticon.

"Y'know Bumblebot, only the largest and strongest insects survive. Smaller ones like you become dinner for ones like us!" Kickback said. He then transformed into robot mode and took out a rifle, pointing the end of the barrel at Bumblebee's head.

"Nighty night, Bumblebot."

"Better look behind you…" Bumblebee whispered weakly. Kickback turned to see a rampaging Bulkhead, smashing Insecticon clones out of his way to get to his friend. Kickback opened fire at the large, green Autobot, but the bullets hardly even put a dent into his armor. Bulkhead tackled Kickback into a building, sending him crashing into a bunch of mannequins displayed at the front window. Bulkhead then got up and ran to his injured friend, picking him up.

"Alright buddy, I got you. Let's go."

"I'm fine, just pinned down by an oversized grasshopper, that's all." Bumblebee replied. Bulkhead walked him over to Nautica, who was using her wrench to kill several advancing clones.

"Nautica, can you fix his injury?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yeah, but I'll need some time."

"I can make you some time." Bulkhead answered. He then leaped into the air and came crashing down on more clones, squashing them all paper thin. Meanwhile, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were fighting more clones emerging from the outskirts of the city.

"Man, these things keep on coming! We'll never be able to clear them up, not at this rate!"

"There's got to be a source somewhere. Judging from how these things are coming from outside the city, we should start searching there." Raven suggested, pointing at the direction of yet another wave of Insecticons. She then sat down, legs crossed, and hovered above the ground. Her eyes were closed, and her hood was down.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" Raven chanted the three word phrase slowly, ignoring all the chaos going around her.

"Dude, now's not the time to meditate! I'm being eaten alive by giant bugs!" Beast Boy exclaimed, morphing into a Stegosaurus and swinging his tail at more Insecticons. The spikes pierced through some of their armor, leaving large gashes on their chests and abdomens.

"I'm trying to see if I can track the source of these clones. If I can do that, we can find a way to prevent them from making more clones of themselves, and then all we would have to deal with are the clones still running around the city." Raven explained.

"Alright, then I guess meditating right now wouldn't be so bad." Beast Boy added.

* * *

"Rodimus, this is getting out of control! Everytime we destroy some clones, more keep on coming!" Robin shouted through the communicator. Rodimus was holding his communicator with one hand while using one of his orange Energo-swords with another. He cut one clone in half on the waist before answering.

"I get that. Cyborg just called and said Raven's trying to find out where these clones came from." Rodimus answered. Another Insecticon snuck up behind him. As if he knew what was to happen, Rodimus swung his sword behind him, stabbing the poor clone through the center of it's face. The dead body slid right off the sword, crumbling next to Rodimus' feet.

"Alright. But even then, there's still gotta be thousands of Insecticon clones in the city. We won't be able to clear them out fast enough without them devouring this city with us in it."

"Well, we could call for backup. You had all those teams you were talking about. Call them." Rodimus said. Robin nodded in agreement and hung up.

"Windblade, how are you doing with your side?"

"To be honest, not so good. But if you want a positive answer, then pretty good." Windblade answered honestly. The two Autobots were being swarmed by Insecticon clones, one wave after another, slowly overpowering them. Rodimus could feel himself start to struggle to fight against what seemed to be an endless horde. He looked towards Windblade to see she was struggling as well.

" _Great. I defeated a giant combiner, but now I'm about to become insect food."_ Rodimus thought to himself. He struggled to slice another Insecticon. When all seemed lost, he saw that they were falling apart. No, not falling apart. They were being pulled apart. Rodimus looked up to see a person he didn't think he would see.

"Need a hand?"

* * *

"Alright, it should be around here." Raven said. The three Titans had left their spot to find the source of the cloning. They were in a dark cavern, lit up by a sliver of sunlight that had managed to creep out of the crevices on the cave. Cyborg saw several things were scattered around the cave. A coil of rope, flashlights, and some capsules with rocks in them were some of the things he saw, scattered on the moist cave ground.

"Looks like someone's been here." Cyborg said.

"Dudes, check it out! This hole's gotta be at least several feet deep." Beast Boy said, peering down into a chasm below.

"I think, I think the source is down there." Raven said.

"Well, creepy cavern, here we come." Cyborg said. Beast Boy morphed into a pterodactyl and Cyborg held onto his legs. Beast Boy flew him down into the chasm while Raven flew down there herself. Small panels on Cyborg's shoulders opened to reveal small flashlights. When he pointed down, he could see tons of large crystals, all clustered together on the bottom and the sides. They eventually flew into a small area, an area filled with translucent, orange pods surrounding a giant machine. The machine had several computer monitors, most likely used to keep track of statistics on the clones. The three then landed on the machine, admiring the huge size.

"Well, we found it. Let's start to disman-" Cyborg was cut off by a screen turning on, revealing a pre-recorded message from Bombshell.

"Attention. If you happen to be an intruder planning to destroy this device, I must warn you: destroying this machine will release every clone down here. There are some down here reserved as a last resort. These ones are faster, stronger, smarter, and crazier. Good luck trying to shut my operation down. I'm have one of the smartest minds on Cybertron, so you most likely will have no such luck. Anyway, since you came here, some guards should be on their way to kill you. Goodbye." The screen then went black. Suddenly, appearing from behind the machine, three humongous Insecticon clones emerged, slowly walking towards the three Titans. There was one that resembled Kickback, another for Bombshell, and the other for Shrapnel.

"Um, guessing those are the bodyguards?" Beast Boy said worryingly.

"Hey, but look at them! They're more bigger than the clones!" Cyborg pointed out. The Bombshell clone slammed one fist down where Raven was standing. Luckily, she leapt out of the way just in time.

"We're gonna need backup." Raven said.

* * *

"Windcharger?" Rodimus asked. The Autobot outlier was recognizable by his red color scheme and his magnetic abilities. He was short, about the same size as Bumblebee.

"The one and the only." Windcharger replied with a grin.

"Oh, well, how'd you find us? Why did half the outliers find us?" Rodimus asked, the last question he whispered.

"Well, I was found by some other people with Trailbreaker and Skids, and they're somewhere else on this city. I decided to say hi to you while I was here, something about you being the leader?" Windcharger answered.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that…" Windcharger pulled several other clones apart, their body parts neatly separated from one another. While Windcharger was taking care of several more clones, Rodimus got a call from Robin.

"I called Titans East and North. North is taking over for Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. East is helping us here." Robin said happily.

"Great to hear. Windcharger is helping out me and Windblade." Rodimus said. He then walked over to Windblade and pulled her out of a large pile of deconstructed Insecticons. She stood up, stumbling for a few seconds before standing straight. They smiled at each other before being interrupted by Robin.

"Hey, I just got a call from Cyborg that they found where all the clones came from. They also mentioned a problem." Robin said.

"Alright, I'll send someone." Rodimus answered before hanging up. He then turned towards Windcharger, who just got done dismantling another group of Insecticons.

"Hey Windcharger, can you do a small favor for me? It'll be quick"

"Sure, what do you need?" Windcharger asked, curiosity written all over his face.

"Some of my teammates are in need of help. Here, take this. I'll send you the coordinates on here." Rodimus explained. He then proceeded to hand a communicator to Windcharger.

"Sweet. I'll be right there." Windcharger said. He then transformed and drove off to the set coordinates.

* * *

"Dudes, these guys are pounding us. Literally!" Beast Boy shouted. The giant Kickback clone transformed into a grasshopper and used it's powerful legs to kick Cyborg into a cave wall. As Cyborg slid off the wall, a dent shaped like him was formed from the impact on the wall. Raven levitated and threw several cloning pods at the guard. The pods smashed easily against the Kickback clone, but hardly injured it. She was then zapped out of midair by the giant Shrapnel, who's horns had electrical outlines surrounding it. Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and punched the giant Kickback aside, knocking it over. This didn't do much however, as the Kickback clone simply jumped up right. He was then kicked by the giant Bombshell.

"Man, these guys hit hard." Cyborg said. He activated his sonic cannon, firing at the three large clones to no avail. As the clones walked up to them slowly, they were levitated and thrown across the cave, landing on some more cloning pods.

"Nice save Raven. Just in time." Cyborg said. He put his hand out, a common gesture for a high five, but Raven was more focused on what had happened.

"Um, I didn't do that." Raven replied.

"Yeah, because I did it." Everyone turned to see Windcharger on top of a floating metal sheet.

"Oh, well nice save. Windcharger, I'm assuming?" Cyborg asked.

"Yep. Wait, did someone already tell you about me?"

"Yeah, we were gonna search for you after this. Guess someone beat us to it." Cyborg replied. He then turned around to face the machine, climbing onto one of the computer screens.

"Alright, let's shut this thing down. Since I'm too small, I'll need you to do everything I say, got it?"

"Well, okay I guess. Please don't say you're one of those people that talk nonstop, cause I have a low attention span." Windcharger said uneasily.

"Don't worry, we just need to manually shut this thing down and-"

"How about I do this?" Windcharger asked. He used his magnetic abilities to pull off a panel on the side of the machine. Cyborg then looked around inside it, before knowing what to do.

"Alright, I found the emergency trigger for this machine, so we need to pull it off gently. It's that small thing that looks like a hourglass." Cyborg explained, trying to describe what the part looked like.

"Okay. Here goes nothing." Windcharger slowly disconnected the machine part, one wire off at a time. He had to be careful not to trigger the alarm that would open up the rest of the pods, or else Jump City was gonna end up on the menu.

"Got it!" Windcharger exclaimed, levitating an hourglass looking part to his hands.

"Booyah. Now time for the best part: destroying this thing." Cyborg then activated his sonic cannon and opened fire on the machine, creating a small colorful explosion.

* * *

"Woah, this is enough Energon to keep us energized for months. Can't believe the Insecticons found it first." Rodimus said happily. In the distance, Large crates of pure Energon was being hauled to the surface for the Autobots.

"Something's still bothering me though. After all these victories against the Decepticons, something's still bothering me." Robin said.

"I know. I couldn't find a connection to any of the battles either. Some of them were all so spontaneous and random. As if they pretty much gave up and decided to do whatever they wanted." Rodimus said. Robin looked at him, confused.

"Okay, just because you're the "master detective" here, doesn't mean I can't try it too." Rodimus said, slightly offended. This made Robin chuckle.

"I guess we have to wait and see. Whatever Tarn is planning, I hope we're prepared." Robin said.

* * *

"Finally. It's complete. This world filled with rich energy. Energy that could help the Decepticons, give them a winning advantage. Would that be good? Yes, yes it would! The glorious Decepticon empire shall rise. And the Autobots will fall. Finally, the spacebridge is complete. The one thing we need to transport a whole entire army to Earth is complete." Tarn monologued.

"I guess it's impressive, but we still have those brats to deal with." Starscream said.

"Yes, but I have gathered information on them. We should be ready in case they will come." Shockwave answered.

"Yes, but they most likely won't come to us. We've kept our plan pretty hidden. Unless they had a tip off, they wouldn't know until it's too late." Tarn said proudly.

"When did Megatron say he would send in a squad?" Overlord asked.

"He said he still needs to gather several troops." Soundwave answered in his monotone voice.

"The time has come, my fellow Decepticons. The time has come, for the reign of Megatron has reached the far end of the galaxy. This world will soon know what peace through tyranny really means…" Tarn said. And beneath the mask, beneath the mask that shows his patriotism for his affiliation, a smile formed on his face. The world was about to experience peace through tyranny, whether it was ready for Tarn or not…

The End?

* * *

(1): Squishies: A nickname for humans often given by Decepticons.

(2): Nightbeat is an Autobot who has amazing detective skills, according to many sources.

(3): A protoform is basically a young Cybertronian that isn't fully mature yet.

* * *

 **And now all that's left is the final chapter. The final confrontation with Tarn. Will Tarn succeed in bringing the Decepticon army to Earth? Or will the Titans stop him just in time? Find out on the two part finale of season 1! Be sure to review and thank you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12: I Came,I Saw,I Conquered P1

**I Came, I Saw, I Conquered Part 1**

 **I know I released this only a day after the last chapter, but I wanted to make up for my long break. So hear it finally is! The first part in the two part finale for season 1! Only one more chapter and season 1 is finished! Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Transformers. i only own this story and any OCs featured in it.**

* * *

All was well with the Decepticons. Shockwave and Dreadwing have successfully created a spacebridge portal large enough to transport a Decepticon army into Earth, which would be the spark for the beginning of a powerful Decepticon empire. In an abandoned quarry a few miles away from Jump City, the Decepticons set up headquarters, ready to begin their invasion. The large headquarters building has been inserted into the side of the quarry, containing the spacebridge. Inside the main control room, Tarn and a few other Decepticons watch the spacebridge carefully, it's light blue glow surrounding them.

"Lord Megatron requesting to speak with you." Soundwave said.

"Request granted. Put him up on the big screen." Tarn answered. Soundwave nodded and began typing something in. At the click of the final button, Megatron's face was projected onto a large computer screen in front of Tarn.

"Tarn, you have succeeded at your task of finding us an energy rich planet for us to conquer. However, I have been struggling to get troops to send to you. Optimus and his Autobots have been trying to take over Kaon, but I assure you an army will be sent. I would like to congratulate you on your victory." Megatron said.

"Ah, yes Lord Megatron. I can wait. After all, I've been waiting patiently for a while." Tarn said calm and casually. Beside him were Shockwave, Overlord, and Starscream. Starscream couldn't take it anymore. He stormed off into the hallway, no one else noticing.

" _I should have been the one to lead this operation! I should have been the one to succeed! I should have been the Decepticon leader! Mighty Megatron always spoils Tarn. Soon, they will regret their decision to ignore I, STARSCREAM!"_ Starscream thought to himself. He walked towards the shuttle bay before transforming into his alt mode and zooming off into the distance.

* * *

"This can't be right. None of it makes any sense." Robin said. Everyone was thinking about what Tarn could be planning. The regular living room was now filled with newspapers stacked everywhere, and several blackboards filled with even more newspaper clippings. The Titans and the Autobots, who were in there holomatter forms, were sitting on the couch.

"I got it! All of those places probably had something Tarn wanted, so he asked his Decepticons to attack those places to get the stuff and we didn't pay attention!" Beast Boy explained.

"So what does Rumble and Frenzy blowing up hotdog stands have anything to do with one of the most deadliest Decepticons?" Rodimus asked.

"I-I, well, actually nevermind, I give up." Beast Boy ssadi solemnly in defeat. He sat back down on the couch, his head facing downwards to the floor.

"Maybe there's nothing here for the Decepticons and they just got bored. That would probably explain why Starscream attacked a landfill." Bulkhead suggested.

"How would that make sense? Remember the cave filled with Energon crystals(1)? This planet is filled to the brim with energy!" Rodimus argued. Just then, Robin's communicator began to ring. He answered the call, which came from an unknown person.  
"Hello?"

"I see you're stumped about Tarn's master plan. You want information? Come outside and we'll talk. No weapons, no fighting. Promise." the unknown caller said.

"Who is this? How do you know what we're trying to look for?" Robin interrogated.

"You don't recognize me!? I'm Starscream, you fool!" Starscream said, offended by Robin's questions.

"Alright Starscream, I'm coming. Where are you?"

"Your place. Right outside."

"Alright. I'll be there." Robin then hung up, and faced the rest of his team.

"So, who was that?" Cyborg asked.

"Starscream. Apparently, he wants to help us." Robin answered.

"Sounds like Screamer is jealous." Bulkhead said.

"Let's go find out what he wants. I'll go alone." Robin said in a serious tone. If Starscream had the answer he'd been looking for for weeks, then we didn't want to blow it.

"No, we're coming with you. Starscream might be dumb sometimes, but he is good at trickery." Rodimus stated.

"Fine. But no weapons. He said he didn't want a fight." Robin said.

"Alright. What're we waiting for, let's go talk to him!" Beast Boy shouted as he rushed to the door. All the Autobots shut down their holomatter generators, making their human forms fade away into thin air. The Titans ran out of the room to go and meet Starscream.

* * *

Starscream observed the giant T-shaped building. He would call them egomaniacs, except he couldn't really say much for himself. He watched Robin walking towards him, the other Titans closely following. A few seconds later, the Autobots had come outside as well.

"No weapons, I presume? And don't even bother to try and capture me. I just want to talk. After that, I'll leave you all alone." Starscream reassured.

"What do you want." Robin asked.

"I know what Tarn is planning. I'm sick of watching him succeed in things I should have done, only because Megatron still doesn't trust me. So I decided to do you all a little favor." Starscream explained. The Autobots looked at each other and agreed that Megatron probably was right by not trusting him. The seeker was notorious for backstabbing his superiors.

"What is Tarn planning?" Robin asked.

"Let me start by saying that all those attacks we did, all those battles you won, were for nothing. It was all a plan, a clever one to say the least, to distract you from an even greater part of the master plan. What Tarn was distracting you from was the fact that this planet is rich with energy and raw Energon." Starscream explained.

"Yeah, we know it is, but what's his real plan?" Robin asked again.

"Fine fine geez. He plans to send a whole entire Decepticon army into Earth to start an invasion. With all the energy on this planet, Megatron and the Decepticons could easily overpower the Autobots. We would easily take over Cybertron and win the war. Tarn already has a fully operational spacebridge, ready to transport an army of trigger-happy Decepticons." Starscream explained further. He seemed to love explaining how the Decepticons would win. After all, he did covet Megatron's position as Decepticon leader.

"Where is he? Where is the spacebridge and how do we prevent a full on invasion?" Robin wanted every answer he could get. Any answers that would end Tarn's plans. Any answers that would assure them victory.

"He's in an abandoned quarry a few mile east of Jump City. And for an answer on how to prevent the invasion? Destroy the spacebridge, duh. I'm surprised you didn't get that from what I explained." Starscream answered. Robin mentally facepalmed himself for not figuring that out.

"Now, I'll be leaving. I don't want to stay around and have Tarn chasing me for the rest of my life." Starscream said. He then transformed into his jet alt mode and flew off. Robin turned around and walked back towards the Tower.

"C'mon guys. Let's get ready to crash their little invasion party."

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of outer space…

"Due to the absence of troops I have available to send to Earth, I'll need you to take your army and go." Megatron said. There was a small fleet of Decepticon cruisers flying above a lime green colored planet. In the main ship, a Cybertronian was talking to Megatron through a transmission.

"I'm busy with something else on my mind." The strange Cybertronian said.

"Yes, but your personal problems and goals can and will wait. This operation is important to the Decepticons. If we can take this planet, we could win this war."

"Very well then. I shall leave my current position and head to Earth."

"No need. Tarn has a spacebridge at Earth. You will be transported there shortly after I notify him." Megatron affirmed.

"There is a slight problem with that. The closest spacebridge from my location is nearly drained of energy courtesy of the Galactic Council. I'll have a shipment of Energon coming to me. I'll notify you when I have the spaccebrige operational." the Cybertronian said. He leaned back in his chair, waiting for Megatron to respond.

"Very well. But repair you spacebridge quickly. I want your army transported to Earth as soon as possible. Megatron, out." the transmission ended. Another Cybertronian walked in, carrying a datapad.

"Sir, we couldn't find him. We could always search again."

"No. I got a new order from Megatron. We're heading to Earth." The first Cybertronian said.

"Yes sir. I will notify the troops." the second one walked off. Soon, the whole fleet quantum jumped to the nearest spacebridge.

* * *

"Alright, I know I'm asking a lot from you all, but I've asked a lot from you before, and this is no different. Due to a classified source, we were able to find out the Decepticon's plans and their location. I need all Teen Titan teams to come to the coordinates I'm sending right now." Robin said. He then typed some coordinates in and sent it to the rest of the Titan teams so they knew the location as well. He then turned to Cyborg, who was preparing the vehicles the Titans owned. Cyborg put out a thumbs up, signifying that he was finished.

"Everything's been prepared and is ready for battle! So, when are we leaving?" Cyborg asked.

"We're actually gonna leave now." Robin answered. Everyone had prepared to invade Tarn's base of operations, getting weapons and vehicles that they thought they needed. When everyone was ready, they left the Tower for the quarry.

"Here we are. So, how are we gonna do this? Sneak attack, or just rush straight in guns blazing?" Rodimus asked.

"I think it's best we just rush in. It'll be easier than a sneak attack right now. Are all teams ready?" Robin asked.

"Yep, Titans East is ready." Bumble Bee(2) said.

"North is ready as well." Red Star confirmed.

"Alright. Titans, GO!" Robin shouted the command. All ships then dove straight down into the quarry.

"Look, it's the Autobots and their little pets!" Long Haul shouted as he transformed into robot mode.

"Ah, they're ruining my perfect building!" Hook said as the ships fired at the headquarters.

"Don't just stand there! Sound the alarm!" Scrapper ordered. Soon, Tarn got onto the loudspeaker to command his Decepticons.

"Attention all Decepticons. Your orders are to destroy all the Titans. Show no mercy. We can not allow them to destroy the spacebridge!" Tarn ordered. All Decepticons there ran outside to defend their base and the spacebridge. The Titan's and Autobot's ships landed on a safe area at the bottom of the quarry. They all exited and started to attack the oncoming Decepticons(3). Beast Boy morphed into a T-Rex and charged at Nitro Zeus. Nitro clamped his mouth shut and threw him at Argent and Raven, who got out of the way seconds before Beast Boy would have hit them. Raven then levitated and tossed several boulders at Nitro, but the boulders were blasted out of the sky by Blitzwing, who was in tank mode.

"Alright Titans, CHARGE!" Robin yelled at the top of his lungs. The Titans advanced towards the Decepticons. Kole turned into a crystal, allowing Gnaark to use her to bash Scavenger and Kickback. Across from them, Skids was fighting Astrotrain while Jolt was fighting Octane. Octane took out his flamethrowers and opened fire at Jolt. Several scorch marks were slowly appearing on Jolt. Jolt weakly shot electricity at Octane, but the Triple Changer kicked him aside and continued to burn him. Feeling a faint tap on his shoulder, Octane turned around to see another Autobot, gold in color.

"Hey buddy, you call that a fire? I'll show you what some real fire looks like." Blaze Master said. He then made a large fireball and threw it towards Octane, blasting the Triple Changer into Long Haul, who was in a brawl with Bulkhead. Blaze MAster then helped Jolt up to his feet.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Blaze Master replied. The Decepticons started to fall back, while the Titans and Autobots gave chase.

"We're losing! Time to bring out the heavy weaponry. Constructicons, merge to form Devastator!" Scrapper ordered. One by one, each Constructicon transformed into a body part until they all combined into Devastator. Devastator looked down at his puny opponents, rage filling his crimson eyes.

"Prepare for Devastation!" Devastator said. He slammed his fist down to the ground, knocking all the Titans and Autobots backwards.

"Woah...and I thought this would be pretty easy…" Trailbreaker remarked. Robin looked to Cyborg, who nodded. They had prepared for this kind of situation. Cyborg quickly told Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy what to do. Raven and Beast Boy went inside the T-Ship, Cyborg and Starfire went inside the T-Car, and Robin drove the R-Cycle. Soon, all three vehicles combined to form a giant robot, the R-Cycle becoming the head, the T-Ship becoming the body, and the T-Car becoming the legs.

"Titans, Together!" Robin shouted.

"I don't like knockoffs. Prepare to be destroyed!" Devastator stated as he charged toward the Titans Go Bot 5(4). Devastator swung a right hook at the Titan Bot, but it blocked his punch before kneeing Devastator in the chest. The Titan Go Bot 5 then uppercutted the combiner, making him stumble backwards. Devastator, filled to the brim with nothing but rage, hate, and the need for destruction, charged at his opponent and started to swing punches repeatedly, some hitting and some missing. Devastator then tackled the Titan Bot into the side of the quarry, pinning it down. His right hand then turned into a drill while his left kept the Titan Bot pinned. His hand slowly crept downwards to the torso.

"Dudes, we're about to be torn apart!"

"He has us pinned down! Cyborg Starfire, try kicking him."

"We cannot. He has us stuck." Starfire replied.

"Time to die, puny humans." Devastator said.

"Ekoms dna srorrim, emoceb dlofdnilb!" A cloud of smoke then appeared around Devastator's face, before latching onto it and covering his optics.

"Can't see! What happened!" Devastator said. He then started swinging his drills around, trying to get whoever did this to him. He nearly stepped on Nitro and Blitzwing, who were standing nearby.

"Hey watch it!" Blitzwing shouted.

"What the heck!? Watch where you're going ya big brute!" Nitro shouted as well.

"Hey, what just happened up there?" Skids asked.

"I think I know." Eagle Eye then pointed to the top of the quarry. There stood Zatanna, who simply just waved at the Autobots and Titans. A few waved back. Eagle Eye then pointed at her.

"Behind you!" he shouted. Zatanna looked behind her to see Soundwave.

"Rumble, Frenzy, eject. Operation, Annihilation." Two cassettes then launched out of Soundwave's chest compartment and transformed into Rumble and Frenzy.

"Prepare to crumble, before Rumble!" Rumble said. He then activated his piledrivers and smashing the ground beneath Zatanna's feet. Before she could react, she started to fall off the edge.

"It's a long way down, hehe." Frenzy said.

"At least she'll make a nice decoration for the ground!" Rumble added. Both cassettes laughed, but their smiles completely disappeared when Eagle Eye teleported her right where the rest of the group was, safe and sound.

"Aw c'mon, they always spoil the fun." Rumble whined.

"Then let's kill em!" Frenzy said.

"Great idea! You hold em, I'll punch em." Rumble suggested.

"Or you can punch em and I'll punch em even harder!" Frenzy added. They both leapt down into the quarry, with Soundwave following. The battle continued, both sides ferociously attacking each other.

"So, how'd you get away from your dad? I'm sure he'd be worried you came here." Nautica asked.

"Oh, I just told him I was gonna say hi." Zatanna answered.

"How'd you know where to find us?" Skids asked, wanting in on the conversation.

"Oh, you guys kinda left a computer on so I just looked at the tracker for all the communicators and saw all of you at the same place."

"Oh" both Autobots said at the same time. Suddenly, the doors to the headquarters opened, and out came Tarn and Overlord. Overlord, filled with anger about his last encounter with the Autobots as Carnifex, charged into battle, no remorse left for his former friends. After punching Dreadwing, Rodimus noticed that Tarn had come out.

"TARN! I'm coming for you! Don't think I don't see you, cause I do!" Rodimus shouted.

"Ah yes, but you'll have to get past your friend first." Tarn said. Overlord then charged towards Rodimus.

"Wait, HOW!? I thought I killed you."

"Yes, I did too, but Shockwave was able to save me." Overlord said as he brought his sword downwards. Rodimus too out his two translucent orange Energo-swords and blocked Overlord's attack. Rodimus then swung at Overlord's side, but he dodged and kneed Rodimus in the stomach. Overlord then took out his rifle and pointed the Barrel towards Rodimus.

"Goodbye old friend. We shared many memories together, but this is where it ends for you." Overlord's finger was hovering over the trigger. Any second now, he would pull it and the shot from his rifle would obliterate Rodimus' head. But it didn't. He didn't fire. Overlord felt someones foot land on his jaw, sending him flying. He turned over to see Windblade, her swords out, ready to fight.

"You okay?" Windblade asked Rodimus, who was getting up off the ground.

"Yep Never better."

"Go get Tarn. I'll handle him." Windblade said. Rodimus nodded and they both went their separate ways, Windblade charging at Overlord while Rodimus ran to get Tarn. He ran inside the base, until he got to the roof, where the spacebridge was. He soon spotted Tarn, who was typing something into a computer. Rodimus immediately took his bow out and fired several arrows at Tarn. The Decepticon swiftly dodged every single one except the last, which he caught with his bare hand before dropping it, letting it roll on the ground. Tarn then walked up to face his enemy.

"Oh, Rodimus. What do you hope to get in all of this? You will fail and I will succeed."

"We'll see about that." Rodimus said. He then fired several more arrows at Tarn. Tarn dodged the while simultaneously firing at Rodimus with his dual-fusion cannon, explosions being made near Rodimus as he tried to get away from them. Rodimus then leapt up and swung his bow at Tarn, who caught it and threw Rodimus to the ground. Tarn aimed for Rodimus, but the Autobot, grabbed his fusion cannon barrels and tore them off his arm. Tarn stumbled back before gaining his posture again, putting his hands up and preparing for hand-to-hand combat. Rodimus did the same, and charged at the Decepticon. Rodimus tried to punch Tarn's face, but Tarn easily parried it away and countered with a roundhouse kick to Rodimus' side. Rodimus landed a kick to Tarn's chest, then uppercutted him. This chipped Tarn's mask where the chin was. Rodimus then took out both his swords and charged towards him. Tarn put his hands over his head and reached toward his back, detaching the small tank barrels there. He then connected both of them to make a staff, which he spun around before charging toward Rodimus as well. Both weapons clashed, Rodimus' swords dancing around as he tried to score a hit on Tarn. Tarn spun his staff around, constantly blocking and deflecting each and every attempt to cut him. Tarn then stabbed one end of his staff into Rodimus' shoulder. The move was almost as quick as a blink of a human eye. When Tarn quickly removed his staff from Rodimus' shoulder, he could see blood start to drip out of the wound. The two then kept clashing their weapons, until Rodimus managed to slightly stab Tarn in the leg. Tarn yelled out in pain, giving Rodimus enough time time slice across Tarn's chest, leaving a deep gash. Tarn then grabbed Rodimus' arms and threw him aside, making him drop both his swords. Tarn leapt at Rodimus but was kicked away, sending him flying into several computers and tables. Rodimus repeatedly punched Tarn in the chest and face, leaving dents and cracks marking the Decepticon's battered body. Tarn grabbed one of Rodimus' punches, twisted his arm behind his back, and slammed his face into a computer screen, shattering it upon impact. He then dragged the bruised Rodimus to the ledge, and held him up.

"You failed Rodimus. You failed to stop me. Look down there. Your friends have failed with you." Tarn said. Rodimus weakly turned his head to see the Titans and Autobots struggling to fight back. Devastator was still pounding at the Titan Go Bot 5. Soundwave's cassettes were all over Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Nautica. The Titans North were being overrun by the Triple Changers and the Insecticons while East was being taken down by Nitro, Direct Hit, and the Reflectors. And then he saw Windblade. He saw her get punched by Overlord, making her crash into a pile of rocks and boulders. Her left wing had been torn clean off while her leg was crushed. He loomed over her with a sword in one hand, and a gun in another, ready to kill her in the most brutal way possible.

"No…" Rodimus muttered.

"But why yes. Yes, indeed you have failed. Carnifex, or should I say Overlord, told me about you failure to lead an old team(5). You got them all killed and now look, your current team is gonna get killed off too! But not just them, but your new friends and allies as well. Is that significant? Why yes, yes that is! You see, you failed to realize the Decepticon idea. The dream of a miner from Tarn(6), the dream that became an idea. An idea that sparked a revolution. Megatron will not stop at his quest to conquer Cybertron and any other planet because he realized that only the strongest can live. Only those with power that know how to wield it, can live. Like an evolution, all the weak die, and the strong move on and survive. They conquer all those that cannot compete. And you, and all those other Autobots, are the weak. And that is why you will die. At least now, you know what it means to be a Decepticon. To use the power that was given to you by Primus himself. You Autobots have been in the way for long enough. You've delayed the Decepticons for a long time. But now, it is time we accomplish what Megatron wanted to see so long ago. Today, the Decepticons win. And the Autobots die. It was a nice gesture to visit me. To watch me succeed. Goodbye Rodimus." Tarn said. Shockwave, who had been up there to keep the spacebridge running, came up to Tarn and reattached his dual-fusion cannons to his right arm. Tarn aimed for Rodimus' spark, and opened fire…

To be continued...

* * *

(1): See Chapter 11: Rise of the Insecticons

(2): For the Teen Titan, I'll separate her name to be Bumble Bee, to avoid confusion. (Plus does that too)

(3): The List of Decepticons at the base are: Tarn, Starscream (left), Overlord, Blitzwing, Astrotrain, Octane, Soundwave, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Ravage, Ratbat, Rumble, Frenzy, Shockwave, the Reflectors, Constructicons, Nitro Zeus, Direct Hit, and the Insecticons. Swindle isn't in it because he's in jail right now.

(4): The Titan Go Bot 5 was seen on Teen Titans Go! #21: Garsaurus Rex Attacks. And yes, Titans Go Bot 5 is the full name.

(5): See Chapter 6: Betrayal

(6): Tarn is a Cybertronian city where Megatron came from. The Decepticon Tarn is actually named after the city.

* * *

 **Oooh, cliffhanger! What will happen next? Better find out on Part 2! Anyway, thanks for reading my crossover series. I've always wanted to try to do a crossover correctly, seeing all the horribly done crossover Hasbro made (ahem G.I Joe). And yes, there will be a season 2 coming out after season 1 is done!**

 **Bonus: Can you figure out who the mysterious Cybertronian that Meagtron calls is?**


	13. Chapter 13: I Came,I Saw,I Conquered P2

**I Came, I Saw, I Conquered Part 2**

 **Part 2 of the season 1 finale is here! Thank you all so much for reading this fanfic. Well, here it is, so go ahead and read.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Transformers. I only own this story and any OCs featured in it.**

Tarn aimed for Rodimus' spark, and opened fire…

Despite being held by the neck and being in an injured state,Rodimus managed to kick Tarn's dual-fusion cannons to another direction. Tarn fired, but soon realized he had shot at the ground instead. Rodimus then took out a single arrow and threw it to the ground, creating a dark cloud of smoke. The smoke had latched onto the two Decepticons, who couldn't see through the dark, opaque smoke.

"Where did he go!? Shockwave, return back to the spacebridge and keep it operational. I'll find Rodimus…" Tarn said. The smoke soon cleared, everything becoming visible again. He looked around, but Rodimus was gone.

"Ah, typical Autobots. Always trying to delay their inevitable doom." Tarn said. He walked around the spacebridge, looking behind the many Energon cubes stacked up in piles. He walked off, not finding anybody behind here, but then Rodimus leapt out from behind several crates and tackled Tarn, knocking him to the floor. Tarn attemped to blast Rodimus, but Rodimu kept moving his arm, making the shots miss him. The shots landed around the spacebridge, one of them disintegrating one of Shockwave's horns.

"Hey, watch where you're shooting, you could have killed me!" Shockwave yelled as he ducked from another shot. Rodimus then punched Tarn and leapt back, getting into a fighting stance, ready for another fight. Tarn got up on his feet, and did the same.

"I must commend you for being brave at the time of your death. But this all ends. Now." Tarn's ultimatum did little to scare Rodimus, who was still ready for another fight.

" _Can't give up now, not when a whole entire planet counts on me!"_ Rodimus thought. Rodimus then charged at Tarn…

* * *

"Weakling. That's all you are. A petty weakling. I guess now, you can join the rest of the dead Autobots in the Afterspark." Overlord mocked. Overlord brought his sword above his head, and began to bring it down.

" _So much for thinking that I'll survive this. At least I distracted him for a bit so Rodimus can get to Tarn."_ Windblade thought. She closed her eyes to welcome the death that was about to come to her. She waited. And waited. But she felt no pain.

" _Maybe this is what people mean by a painless death. So, am I in the Afterspark?"_ Windblade thought. She opened her eyes to see Overlord grasping his right shoulder in pain. A hole large hole was pierced right through. She then turned to see Skids, Windcharger, Gnaark, and Kole. Kole was covered in Cybertronian blood.

"Ew, what is this stuff? Please say it comes off…" Kole said

"It's Cybertronian blood. Should probably come off." Windcharger answered. Kole glared at Skids, who had a grappling hook on his right hand.

"What? You're indestructible and I had the grappling hook. It made perfect sense." Skids said, trying to defend his plan.

"I guess…" Kole said, wiping the blood off of her body and face. Just then, Devastator came crashing down to the ground, nearly squashing Overlord. Overlord quickly transformed into a jet and flew away to avoid being crushed. Devastator quickly got up and started to swing his drills around, trying to tear apart the Titans Go Bot 5.

"Where'd Rodimus go?" Bulkhead said. He shot his mace, making it hit Direct Hit in the chest. He walked up to the group while retracting his mace.

"He went up to fight Tarn." Windblade answered.

"What is he thinking? He'll be killed!" Bulkhead exclaimed. Bulkhead then felt a searing pain on his shoulder. He turned to see Spectro, sniper rifle in hand, firing at them. Viewfinder also came out from behind a large boulder and started to fire away with both of his shotguns. Spyglass was relatively next to Spectro, spraying bullets everywhere with his minigun.

"Where are we supposed to shoot again? I know you were telling me what to do, but can you say it again? I forget." Spyglass asked.

"Where were you when Tarn ordered us to attack the Autobots!? Pay attention and stop trying to shoot me you dolt!" Viewfinder shouted angrily. Spyglass just shrugged and began firing yet again. Kole quickly turned into her crystal form, the bullets bouncing off of her. Spyglass continued to shoot at the Autobots when he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a human girl.

"Hey, I think your leader would be really happy if you shot those guys over there. He would be so proud of you!" She pointed to Dreadwing, Rumble, Frenzy, and Nitro.

"Will I get Energon sticks for this?" Spyglass asked innocently.

"Um, yeah sure, let's go with that." Spyglass nodded happily before opening fire at the group of Decepticons, making them run for cover.

"Aw c'mon, really?" Nitro yelled.

"Not again…" Dreadwing muttered as he shook his head.

"IDIOT!" Rumble and Frenzy shouted at Spyglass. Viewfinder stormed up to him, taking away his minigun before beginning to berate him.  
"WHAT IN PRIMUS' NAME ARE YOU DOING!? THEY ARE ON OUR SIDE!" Viewfinder yelled.

"Oh, well this one girl told me that if I shoot them, you'd be happy and I get free Energon sticks." Spyglass explained. Viewfinder just facepalmed himself and walked off, shaking his head.

"I can't deal with this right now." He muttered. He walked back to see that the Autobots and Titans he was shooting at were no longer there. Meanwhile, Zatanna was talking to Kole, both of them laughing.

"I heard he was stupid, but I didn't actually think that would work!" Zatanna said.

"Well, there's a lot of things we do that we don't know if they will work." Kole added. In the distance, Mas y Menos were running around Blitzwing, who was swinging his sword downwards in an attempt to kill them. It wasn't working.

"Stay still you little brats! How do you go so fast? You remind me of Blurr(1)!" Blitzwing said. He slammed his sword down one more time before Bumblebee hit him in the face in car mode. He transformed, putting one foot on top of the defeated Triple Changer.

"Hey, can someone take a picture of this?" Bumblebee asked. Just then, Blitzwing pulled out a rifle and started firing blasts of ice at Bumblebee, who raced off to prevent himself from being frozen.

"Dude, what are you, a Decepticon or a refrigerator?" Bumblebee asked. This made Blitzwing angry, and he transformed into his tank alt mode and began to fire explosive shells that exploded, making large sheets of ice. Bumblebee eventually slipped and fell, sliding across and tripping Bulkhead, who was standing nearby. Blitzwing stood over the two, gloating about his victory.

"You gonna make anymore dumb comments Autobrat? Cause there's more where that came from." Blitzwing said.

"Yeah. Can you turn up the heat, it's kinda cold here." Bumblebee said with a smirk on his face.

"Huh?"

"Oh, I wasn't talking to you." Bumblebee replied. A confused Blitzwing then felt a small explosion on his back, flinging him right into a large sheet of ice. In the sky, Blaze Master just waved at the two Autobots, who were trying to stand up. Bulkhead slipped and fell again, sitting on Bumblebee.

"Get off me!"

"Here, let me help." Blaze Master said. He then heated up his hands and began melting the ice on the ground. Bth Autobots stood up again, this time not falling back down on the ground.

"So, you think Rodimus will be okay up there?" Blaze Master asked.

"He should be. Wonder what's going on up there…" Bulkhead replied.

* * *

Rodimus and Tarn were face to face, each one struggling to strike a hit on the other. The two enemies were in an intense duel, with no clear winner yet.

"Give up Rodimus. I thought we already established who would win." Tarn said. Rodimus felt his spark begin to contract. Rodimus recognized what was going on. After all, Tarn was famous for this ability.

"Ah, it seems you found out I'm using what everyone calls 'weaponized conversation'. Such a simple sounding weapon, but vile nonetheless." Tarn lowered his voice slowly, making Rodimus feel even more pain. Rodimus was now on the ground, crawling towards Tarn in an attempt to keep fighting. Tarn kneeled down toward his enemy, facing Rodimus' optics.

"Oh Rodimus, I still don't think you appreciate the process. The process of finding, killing, and cleansing. You see, we just need to find a planet. One rich with energy, one that would benefit us. Then the killing. Of course with every invasion, there is always opposition, someone in the way. We kill all who oppose our rule, our goals. Then the cleansing. After eradicating the rebels and opposers, we must cleanse the idea of fighting back against the Decepticons. Then, the planet is good for the taking, and no one would be able to stop us. What do you say to that, hm?"

"You're a m-monster." Rodimus muttered. He could hardly talk, feeling immense pain circulating all over inside his body. Rodimus looked straight into Tarn's eyes. Then, he remembered something.

"T-t-take off your mask. You think you're so powerful? Take it off and let me see who you really are…" Rodimus demanded quietly. He slowly reached for the mask, his arm shaking violently. Tarn grabbed his hand, and threw him over the edge of the roof. Since he stopped talking, Rodimus could feel himself regain his strength and held onto the ledge with both arms. He looked to see one of his elbow joints had been horribly torn up to the point that his endoskeleton was visible. He looked up again to see Tarn standing there, both his feet stepping on Rodimus' fingers, slowly pressing down on them.

"Ah, still holding onto life, are we? That's not a load bearing joint. Look at the state of it! Sooner or later, you will fall to your demise. That's one long fall. I'd be genuinely surprised if you survived that." Tarn's voice was lowering once again. Rodimus could feel his grip loosen, his whole body starting to slip. Rodimus began swinging his legs back and forth, despite the pain he could feel in his arms and spark. With the momentum created, he leapt over the ledge, somersaulted over Tarn, and landed behind the shocked Decepticon. He then punched Tarn square in the face, leaving several cracks on the center of the mask and the left lense of the mask had shattered. Rodimus then transformed, the sports car alt mode he turned into now all battered and bruised, scuff marks marking different places around it. Rodimus drove straight into Tarn, ramming him into several empty crates. This crushed and dented some of them, but other crates just rolled off. Rodimus transformed and stood above his heavily injured foe triumphantly. Rodimus observed Tarn. The Decepticon was covered in cuts, cracks, dents, and tears all over his body. Two large, deep gashes were visible on his chest, bleeding heavily. Rodimus heard the doors bust open. He picked up Tarn's injured body, and walked over to where he heard the noise.

* * *

Devastator kept pounding the Titans Go Bot 5, each punch crushing the armor of the Titan Bot. Inside, the Teen Titans were panicking.

"Dudes, we're gonna die in here!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Not unless we can get him off. Beast Boy, Raven, use the cannons on the arms to try and blast him off us." Robin ordered. Both Beast Boy and Raven started to control the arms of the Titan Bot and converted the hands into large laser cannons. They aimed for Devastator's chest, and fired. The blast knocked the combiner backwards, making him stumble and trip over his feet as he struggled to regain his balance. When Devastator did, he was met with an uppercut to his chin, sending him straight to the ground. The everyone saw the combiner go down. They all waited, watching to see if he would get up, but the combiner stayed right where he was. He had been defeated.

"I'll handle this. Etarapes!" Zatanna chanted. One by one, the separate components that made up Devastator transformed back into the Constructicons, all battered and covered with injuries all over their body. The rest of the Decepticons had seen Devastator go down. They all then began to retreat out of the quarry, accepting defeat. Today was not their day.

"Fellow Decepticons! We no longer have the advantage. Everyone gather your injured comrades and weapons. We're leaving." Overlord announced. Astrotrain transformed into his train alt mode, all the Decepticons gathering inside(2).

"Astrotrain, get us out of here!" Overlord ordered. The door to the train closed, and Astrotrain sped off. He then transformed into a space shuttle and flew everyone out of the quarry. After watching the Decepticons leave, the Autobots and the Titans stormed the Decepticon headquarters. All the Titans inside the Titans Go Bot 5 exited and joined everyone else. Inside Astrotrain, Soundwave watched the Titans and Autobots storm the base. He then contacted Shockwave.

"Shockwave, the Autobots and Teen Titans have beaten us. They are entering the base to destroy the bridge." Soundwave said.

"No, I can't have that now! Megatron said a Decepticon fleet should enter here any minute!" Shockwave said in protest. Just then, the doors burst open, and in fame the Titans and Autobots. Shockwave went behind several crates and transformed into Longarm, and then came out.

"Thank goodness you're here! If you're wondering how I'm still alive(3), I was captured and they put in a drone as a replacement. Tarn killed the drone after it served its purpose, but I was still alive. I managed to escape and defeat Shockwave." Longarm explained.

"Great job, but we need to destroy the spacebridge. If we don't, a whole entire Decepticon army will enter Earth and start an invasion." Robin said. Longarm was frustrated. He couldn't let them destroy it, or the plan was a bust.

"I'm afraid we can't do that, Autobots." Longarm took out his cannon and fired at them, attempting to kill a few. He was soon apprehended by Eagle Eye and Bulkhead. Eagle Eye used his magic to bend a long sheet of metal around Longarm, making him unable to move while Bulkhead held him still. Longarm then transformed back into Shockwave.

"Wait, so Longarm was never real?" Robin asked

"No, he was. I secretly snuck into one of the Autobot training camps and killed one of the trainees, who turned out to be Longarm. I took his dead body and used it to modified my body to become a mole in the Autobot ranks." Shockwave explained. Bumblebee then punched him across the face, denting some parts and leaving a crack on his eye. The punch also knocked Shockwave unconscious.

"Bumblebee, we needed him!" Nautica said.

"Yeah, well he deserves that after killing the real Longarm. Longarm was my first best friend. We met when we were training under Sentinel Prime." Bumblebee said solemnly. Bulkhead put his hand on the little bot's shoulder. Rodimus then walked towards them, carrying a very weak and crippled Tarn.

"Rodimus!" Windblade ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. Can't say the same for him." Rodimus said. He laid Tarn on the ground, everyone surrounding slowly removed the mask on Tarn. The mask that has concealed his face for too long. Few people knew who he really was under the mask, and those few people stayed quiet about it.

" _Why is he so secretive about who he is? Better find out I guess."_ Rodimus thought to himself. He removed the final latches on the mask, pulling it off Tarn's face. When the Autobots saw who he was, they were shocked, as well as stunned.

"Glitch? You were Tarn?" Jolt asked.

"How? But seriously, how?" Skids asked as well.

"This is a trick. Tarn kidnapped Glitch, then…" Windcharger said, not wanting to believe his friend was a Decepticon killing machine.

"Wow. Just wow." Bumblebee said. Tarn woke up to see all the Titans and Autobots around him, shocked expressions on their faces. In one hand, Rodimus held his mask. He realized what had happened.

"So, I guess you want an explanation. Very well, if you all are so interested. It all started a few thousand years ago…" Tarn said weakly.

* * *

A Few Thousand Years Ago…

" _I was a outlier. Before the war, anyone who was different than a normal Cybertronian was to go through empurata. A few escaped, but I was one of the unlucky Cybertronians that were caught. I went through that horrible process, They had taken away my hands, my face. I was an outcast, until I met more like me. Before the war, I had heard very little information about Megatron and his campaign to overthrow the Senate and the Functionist Council(4). When the war started, I joined the Autobots, since the friends I had made had joined as well."_

"All right trainees. A war on Cybertron has started yet again, and this time we believe it's the biggest one yet. So, do any of you know why you're here?" said Dai Atlas. The young Glitch raised his hand straight in the air. Dai Atlas nodded, letting him answer the question.

"It is so that we can fight against the Decepticons, sir!" Glitch answered.

"Very good. The Decepticons are our enemy, and since we lost many troops at the battle on Kaon(5), we are training more troops to help with the war effort." Dai Atlas said. The trainees, including Glitch, then started to do transform-ups, Dai Atlas counting each one.

" _I was there at the training camp, training all the time, barely any free time. Since I was an outlier, I was put into a camp specialized to train outliers to perfect their skills."_

"Glitch, your ability to shutdown non-sentient machines is improving extraordinarily. Your medical records here say that it started with any non-sentient machine you touched, then after training her it was by short distance. Soon, you might be able to do long distance. Sorry if I could only give you your hands back. I didn't have enough tools with me." Ratchet said. He was examining all the trainees, making sure they were all healthy. The medical room was very clean looking, everything neatly set up. Glitch was sitting on the end of a recharge slab, talking to Ratchet.

" _Very soon after, all the trainees in my camp were sent to battle for an emergency. A couple of us survived, but I saw most of the comrades I recognized die in front of me. Then, out of nowhere, an artillery shell hit the ground next to me and I was heavily injured. I was left for dead on that battlefield, taken prisoner by the Decepticons. And then I was visited by someone that changed my life."_

"I believe your the one they call 'Glitch'." Glitch got up from the recharge slab in his dark cell to see the Decepticon leader himself. Megatron. Glitch cowered in fear, the fearsome Cybertronian towering over him. He had heard stories of many Autobots fighting Megatron, but never returning to tell the tale. And here he was, face to face with him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I want to talk." Megatron said. Glitch didn't know what to do, but he calmed down and listened.

" _And that, my friends, is when I learned about the Decepticon cause. Megatron had heard about my skill, my history, and wanted me to become one of his most powerful warriors. And so he took me under his wing, training me and helping me to take my skill to the next level. Now, my powers could be used from far distances, via my voice. I was eventually called for a specific mission involving me."_

"Glitch, you are to go undercover. A small ship filled with powerful outliers is being sent to another planet to help fight against my galactic conquest. Sabotage the voyage, and you will get a reward." Megatron explained. Glitch understood what he needed to do.

" _I simply went back to the Autobots with the help of Longarm with the excuse that I had recently escaped a prison. Before we had taken off, I had rigged the whole engine to explode. During our flight, the engines exploded and I put a holomatter generator filled with pre recorded messages to make it look like I was there. I then jettisoned every escape pod, one with me inside. A Decepticon ship picked me up, sent me back to Cybertron, and from what I got, the ship crashed here on Earth."_

"Well done Glitch. As your reward, you will become one of my top commanding officers. Shockwave has a modification for your body. All you need to do is say the word, and we will start the process." Megatron commended Glitch. Glitch knew exactly what he wanted. For most of his life, he was ignored and ridiculed, becoming and staying as an outcast. The answer was all too easy to choose.

"Let's begin." Glitch responded.

" _My body was upgraded and modified, making me more powerful than ever. He even gave me my face back. Megatron gave me a pretty high rank, and even named me after the city he came from, which I'm flattered about. And that is how I became the Decepticon you know and fear today."_

* * *

Present Day…

"So, that's how Glitch became Tarn." Jolt said in a very serious tone. The six outliers the Titans had found were angry and in disgust that their friend could do that to them. Although calling him their friend would be lying, since they no longer wanted anything to do with him.

"Alright everyone, let's go destroy this spacebridge and get out of here." Rodimus said. They all nodded in agreement, but then Glitch started to chuckle. It was small and quiet, but it was a chuckle.

"You are all fools. When I had Dreadwing and Shockwave build the spacebridge, I had them rig it to implode, sucking everything into it like a blackhole. And while I've been talking this whole time telling about how I became Tarn, the trigger has been set." Glitch explained.

"How did the trigger activate? Shockwave is unconscious and you don't have anything in your hand." Rodimus said.

"Oh, there's nothing on or in my hand to trigger it. It was my voice." Just then, the spacebridge imploded as Glitch explained, beginning to suck everyone into its light blue vortex…

* * *

In Outer Space…

"Sir, we are almost at the spacebridge!" one of the Decepticons said.

"Very good. Soon we should have it all set up and ready to transport us." The lead Decepticon said. Just then, a beeping sound was heard from one of the computers.

"Sir, we're losing the signal to the spacebridge on Earth. It seems to be under attack. Most likely those pesky Autobots." Another Decepticon said.

"We'll never make it in time. By time we get to the spacebridge here, we won't be able to transport our fleet if there is no spacebridge on the other side. Change of plans. We're going straight to Earth." the lead Decepticon ordered his troops. They set course straight for the planet, and all three ships in the fleet left for Earth…

* * *

"It's pulling us in!" Bumble Bee shouted. She and Argent tried to carry Cyborg while Bulkhead used his flail to prevent himself from being sucked in. Many loose things like crates and Energon cubes weren't so lucky, and were sucked into the spacebridge.

"Anyone who can fly, help those that can't and get them out of here! This whole place is going down!" Robin ordered. Starfire carried him off the roof, and so did many others. Blaze Master picked up Windblade, but she refused.

"We can't leave Rodimus! He's too injured to get out on his own!"

"Well you aren't any better! Your wing is torn off and your whole body is injured. We'll go back for him, you need to be repaired. Blaze Master said. This seemed to calm her down a bit, and she reluctantly agreed to be brought out of the quarry. Back on the headquarters, the spacebridge started swallowing the whole entire base, starting with the top floor. Everything from sheets of metal, wires, computers, ventilation shafts and many other things began to go towards the spacebridge. Rodimus struggled to dodge the objects flying toward him as he went back to get Glitch. Even though he despised Glitch, he felt there was still the Glitch all the other outliers knew inside. He started to float towards the spacebridge, dodging objects and debris while trying to find him. And then he spotted him. Lying weakly holding onto a piece of debris, Glitch was being pulled into the spacebridge. Rodimus floated up to him and grabbed his hand with his injured arm.

"C'mon Glitch, let's get out of here." Rodimus said. He held onto a metal pipe that was still attached to some part of the building that was not pulled in yet. Glitch then glared at Rodimus, before sternly talking to him.

"No. I will not go back to the Autobots, if that's why you were planning to save me. I know you still think there may be good in me, but I beg to differ. I won't have a chance of redemption in the Autobots, no matter how much you think I can do. I'm a loyal Decepticon, taking a vow to never switch sides or face death, and that's a vow I'm willing to keep. I would rather die a brutal and unforgiving death than join the likes of you. It was a nice gesture, but I'm sorry Rodimus. Goodbye." And with that last statement, Glitch tore off Rodimus' injured arm, falling straight into the spacebridge. The portal engulfed the Decepticon, who closed his eyes and welcomed the death that came to him. And just like that, he was gone. Vanished off the face of the Earth. Rodimus looked up to see Blaze Master and Eagle Eye, flying towards him and scooping him up and flying out of there.

"No, wait, WAIT! HE'S STILL IN THERE, WE COULD SAVE HIM, WE COULD SAVE GLITCH!" Rodimus shouted. Eagle Eye then looked down to see if their friend was there, but he could no longer see the Decepticon.

"Sorry Rodimus. He's not there. I'm sorry." Eagle Eye said sadly. He looked up at Blaze Master, who also had a sad expression on his face. They flew off, out of the base. Just minutes after they escaped, The whole entire base collapsed, and the spacebridge portal disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Back at Titans Tower, everyone had gathered around to celebrate their victory. They managed to prevent a full Decepticon invasion reaching Earth, and took Shockwave into custody. In the medibay, Rodimus sat on a chair, looking at his brand new arm when Windblade walked in.

"So, Nautica repaired your arm?" Windblade asked. Rodimus' new arm was still an endoskeleton, not having the outer armor and plating installed yet.

"Actually, Nautica made me a new arm from scratch. Anyway, how's your wing?"

"It's fine. I got my other injuries repaired as well." Windblade saw the frown appear on Rodimus' face. He had told her about what had happened. She knew it was still on his mind.

"You couldn't have saved yourself or him at the same time. It would have taken too long to get you out, and you would have all died. When you think about it, he kinda did you a favor." Windblade said, trying to calm the upset Rodimus up.

"Yeah, I guess you can look at it that way…" Rodimus said. Just then, Bumblebee burst through the doors of the medibay, a giant grin on his face.

"C'mon guys, you gotta come out here and enjoy the party!" Bumblebee zoomed off, being chased by Mas y Menos. Windblade and Rodimus looked at each other and smiled, joining the party the everyone was having in the Autobot living room. As everyone was hanging out and having fun, Robin walked up to Rodimus, who was drinking an Energon drink Skids had made.

"So, now that the Decepticons are gone, are you going back to Cybertron? You're welcome to stay. After all, you guys are official Teen Titans." Robin said.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay. A few Decepticons are still here on Earth after all. I just need to contact Optimus Prime that we're okay." Rodimus said.

"I've heard a bit about him. Starfire said she even saw him before. How is he like?"

"Best. Leader. Ever." Rodimus said. He quickly realized how this could have sounded to Robin though, so he tried to correct his mistake.

"Well, I mean, you're a great leader too, not saying you're bad, just that-" Rodimus was interrupted by Robin laughing at him freaking out.

"Dude, it's fine. He sounds pretty cool. When do you get to see him?"

"I have no clue." Rodimus said.

"Well, I guess we better join the others before we miss out on something good!" Robin said. They both laughed before joining everyone else, who were dancing.

* * *

Somewhere in Earth's atmosphere, three large Decepticon warships flew in. They arrived to find the quarry and the base there completely in ruins. Debris and junk was lying everywhere, littering the whole place. Smoke billowed above some piles of debris. The three ships left, not seeing anything of importance. They kept flying until they saw a small group of Decepticons stranded on a grassy plain. All three ships landed, and the Decepticon troops took Soundwave and the injured Decepticons into the ship, where they were all repaired. Much later, Soundwave was called into the leader's hab suite to talk with the leader of the small fleet.

"You arrived late." Soundwave commented.

"Yes, there were a few complications in the communication. I seemed to have missed lots of stuff. Tell me about what happened here, start to finish." The leader then listened to Soundwave explain what Tarn had planned, who the Titans were, and about how their plan had just recently failed. The leader listened intently, before speaking.

"I believe I heard everything I want to hear. I'll notify Megatron about our current situation." the leader said. Soundwave then stopped to say one more thing.

"Welcome to Earth, Deathsaurus. What do you plan to do now that you are here?" Soundwave asked.

"I'll continue Tarn's plan for an invasion. But we'll need to get rid of those 'Teen Titans' you told me about. Until then, you should go rest with your other comrades." Deathsaurus said. Soundwave nodded and walked out of the room. After the door shut behind Soundwave, Deathsaurus couldn't help but to have a smile on his face.

"These Teen Titans might think they are tough and powerful together, but that shall be their downfall…" Deathsaurus said.

The End.

* * *

(1): Blurr is the fastest Cybertronian alive.

(2): Astrotrain is able to fit all those Decepticons inside due to his transformation cog, which has been heavily modified to change his size and mass to carry troops since he's more of a transport guy.

(3): See Chapter 6: Betrayal.

(4): I'm using IDW's version of what Cybertron was like before the war. Basically, the Functionist council, who were the government of Cybertron at the time, had allowed ratioism (Cybertronian racism) to happen. For example, you could only choose a job depending on what you transform into. Many Cybertronians hated these rules, and joined Megatron's revolution. You can learn more at

(5): The Battle of Kaon that Dai Atlas is talking about is the first battle of the Great War in which Megatron took over the city of Kaon and used it as his base of operations.

* * *

 **And season 1 is finished! Thank you all so much for staying with me and reading, it helped me so much. Big shoutout to Nicochan11, who commented on every chapter of this fanfic and encouraged me to keep writing! I've always wanted to do something like this, but I feared it would never be popular. But a big thank you to all who read this fanfic and enjoyed it. Season 2 will be out soon, so be ready! But until then, I'll see you later! Bye!**


End file.
